Et si un seul geste pouvait tout changer?
by Aodren
Summary: Alex est une fille normale qui est presque invisible pour les élèves de Poudlard.Elle contacte quelqu'un du futur qui lui demande de l'aider à changer le passé.Entre Lucius, Sirius et Remus,elle ne s'est plus où donner de la tête. Que va-t-il se passer?
1. Chapter 1

_**Cette histoire a lieu dans le temps des Maraudeurs du livre de J.K. Rowlings ''Harry Potter''. Les personnages comme les Maraudeurs, les profs, Lucius Malfoy, etc., ne m'appartiennent pas, comme vous le savez très bien. Alex, sa famille, Maria, Katie, etc., sont de mon imagination.**_

_**Genre: Romance**_

_**Couple: Supposément un Sirius/Oc**_

_**Résumé: Voici un simple résumé. Alex est une fille ce qu'il y a de plus ordinaire, mais un jour, elle entre en contact avec Hermione Granger grâce à un journal. Hermione est une fille du futur qui a presque tout perdu et elle demande à Alex de l'aider à changer l'histoire pour avoir un futur meilleur. Entouré des maraudeurs, de Lucius, de Lily, d'amis et d'ennemis, la mission de la jeune fille est loin d'être facile. Va-t-elle réussir à changer le futur? C'est une question à se poser. Surtout qu'elle ne sait plus à qui faire confiance et vers qui se tourner.**_

_**Avertissement: Pour ceux qui ont déjà lu ma fic avant sa réécriture, je veux vous dire qu'il va y avoir très peu de changement, mais plus d'éclaircissement. Je vais essayer de faire mieux connaître les personnages grâces à leur pensées. Celles d'Alex sont très ressemblantes avec l'ancienne version, mais cette fois-ci, il va avoir les pensées d'Alex, Sirius, Remus, Maria, Lucius et Hermione. **_

_**Bon, j'ai fini mon blabla et je n'ai plus qu'une seule chose à vous dire! Bonne lecture! **_

**Chapitre 1 **

**Le commencement**

_**PENSÉE D'ALEXANDRIANNA**_

Enfin, c'était bien le temps! Pendant toutes les vacances de l'été, le temps avait été vraiment chiant. Les nuages s'étaient amoncelés presque tous les jours pour annoncer la pluie. Le soleil lui-même était resté absent la plupart du temps. Jamais un été m'avait paru si long et ennuyeux. Voir qu'un ciel gris pendant la durée des vacances scolaires était franchement déprimant. Heureusement, aujourd'hui c'était le jour où je repartais pour Poudlard, ma deuxième maison, et il faisait beau comme il ne l'avait pas fait de tout l'été. Du coup, je me dis que c'est peut-être un signe pour me faire savoir que cette journée allait m'être bénéfique...?Qui sait? Il y a tant de choses qu'on ne pouvait expliquer et, peut-être le temps pouvait-il nous donner une prémonition de la journée qui allait être? Oui, il y avait tant de choses inconnus que nous ne pouvons expliquer en ce monde... Bon, maintenant, il est vraiment temps que j'arrête de philosopher. Ça, c'est du moi tout cracher. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me perdre dans mes pensées à tout bout de champs. Il faut que j'améliore mon manque d'attention pour mon propre bien, mais les vieilles habitudes ont la vie longue.

Je détournai mon regard de ma fenêtre et poussai un petit soupir nostalgique. Si une chose différenciait bien ma maison de mon école, c'était bien le paysage. Ici, quand on regarde à l'extérieur, on ne voyait que la circulation des véhicules de jours comme de nuits. Il était rare de pouvoir s'endormir sans entendre les moteurs des camions, les klaxons des autos et j'en passe. C'était ça habiter en ville et je n'ai jamais été une fille de ville. Avant, j'habitais dans un petit village tout calme où il ne se passait rien, mais mes parents ont décidés de déménager. À Poudlard, c'était carrément le contraire de la ville. Quand on s'approchait d'une fenêtre pour regarder dehors, on ne voyait pas d'immeubles, ni de panneaux, ni de lampadaires... Non, rien de tout ça. On voyait de l'herbe à perte de vue et des arbres... Oui, je ne me cacherai pas que j'aime bien Poudlard, mais je me pouvais m'empêcher de m'ennuyer de mes parents et de mon grand frère quand je ne me trouvais pas près d'eux. Quand on s'entend bien avec sa famille, mais qu'on ne peut pas la voir plus que deux trois mois par année, ce n'est pas toujours facile. À chaque début d'année, c'est toujours la même chose. Je m'ennuis d'avance de savoir que je ne verrai pas ma famille avant Noël. Mais quand je les revois, mon bonheur est encore plus grand, et ils ne peuvent pas m'empêcher de leur faire un gros câlin même si Christopher essaie toujours de s'y soustraire sans jamais vraiment y arriver. Mais, au moins, je me dis que mon frère Éric part avec moi à Poudlard, alors je ne me sens pas si seul.

Pour commencer, laissez-moi me présenter. D'abord, je m'appelle Alexandrianna White. Je sais, c'est un long nom, mais ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai choisie. Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé avec mes parents pour qu'il me dédie ce nom bizarre mais bref. Si ça vous chicotte vraiment dans la tête, vous n'aurez qu'à leur demander... Parce que, moi, je leur ai posé la question qu'une seule fois, et ils ne m'ont pas vraiment donné de réponse. Ils m'avaient tout simplement répondu qu'ils trouvaient ce nom assez beau. Point final... Rien d'autre. Nada. Ils ne m'ont même pas dit où ils avaient trouvé ce nom... Parce que, moi, pour ma part, je n'ai jamais vu ce nom ailleurs que sur mon baptistère. Si, au moins, ils avaient été artiste, mais c'était loin d'être le cas. Ma mère était secrétaire dans une école primaire et mon père avait son propre garage. Rien d'excitant là-dedans. Juste en les voyants, on pouvait facilement se rendre compte qu'ils n'avaient pas une once d'imagination, alors où avaient-il trouvé ce nom idiot? Cela restera à tout jamais un mystère à jamais élucidé. Bref, on s'éloigne du sujet, alors, revenons-y.

Chez moi, je suis la plus jeune et j'ai deux frères. Christopher qui est à l'université en médecine et Éric qui est une année de plus que moi à Poudlard. Bien que nous soyons de la même famille, nous ne nous ressemblons pas. Christopher tenait beaucoup de ma mère. Il avait ses cheveux bruns de ma mère et ses yeux bleus de mon père. Éric, lui, avait les cheveux auburn et les yeux noisette comme ceux de mon père remplis de joie de vivre. Quant à moi, j'ai les cheveux noirs de mon père et des yeux verts qui venaient... En fait, c'est une bonne question, car je ne sais pas du tout d'où me vienne mes yeux. Un autre mystère à élucider. Je sais, ça en fait gros.

Éric se trouvait à Gryffondor tout comme moi! Ben oui! Dans la famille, on est tous des courageux qui foncent, bref..., on est de vrai lions. Chris n'était jamais allé à Poudlard, n'étant pas un sorcier, mais s'il y aurait été, je n'ai pas de doute qu'il serait dans la même maison que nous. Je m'entends très bien avec Christopher. C'est un garçon posé et sérieux, mais qui est quand même capable de s'amuser quand l'occasion se présente. Et, pour Éric, c'est une autre affaire. Disons qu'il aime jouer avec mes nerfs et qu'il attire volontairement les ennuis. Des fois, je me demande s'il est suicidaire. Et, avant que j'oublie, je viens d'une famille sans sorcier. Pour tout dire, mes parents sont des moldue et personne dans la famille n'a de pouvoir spéciaux à part Éric et moi ce que je trouve bizarre que tous les deux nous en ayons. Soyons sérieux et regardons pendant une seconde les chances qu'il y ait deux enfants sorciers dans un couple de moldu. C'est rare et on ne peut pas vraiment dire le contraire.

Me postant devant mon miroir, je me regardai. Mes cheveux étaient attachés, découvrant mon visage et j'étais encore en pyjama. Portant ma main à mes cheveux noirs qui, en tant normal m'arrivait au milieu du dos, que je trouvais d'un banal tellement ils étaient lisses, je les détachai et les laissai cacher mon visage et mes yeux verts. Ensuite, j'allai prendre des vêtements, un pantalon noir, ample et un gros chandail de la même couleur. Regardant l'heure, je prends ma valise et je commence à descendre l'escalier qui m'amena au rez-de-chaussée. Éric est déjà devant la porte, appuyé nonchalamment sur la porte et une main dans les poches de son jeans. Il a l'air de s'emmerder totalement. Ce qui n'est pas nouveau pour lui. Quand il n'a pas de méchants coups à faire, ou quelqu'un à écœurer, systématiquement c'est moi la personne qu'il agasse tout le temps, cela prouve qu'il s'ennui totalement. Oui, vous avez bien compris... Je suis un peu son souffre-douleur. Snif snif. Je suis une mal aimée. Mon frère m'aime pas et je n'ai personne pour me protéger quand je suis loin de mes parents. Snif.

J'imagine qu'il m'entend arriver, car quand je descends la dernière marche, il lève la tête et me regarde avec un air arrogant que je déteste au visage. Je sentais qu'il allait encore me sortir une idiotie, tel que je le connaissais.

- Tu devrais penser à perdre du poids, ce ne serait pas une mauvaise chose pour toi… On t'entend arriver à des kilomètres à la ronde. On dirait un éléphant qui descends un escalier. Tu manques franchement de gracieuseté. Quel honte! Qu'ais-je fais pour mériter une soeur sans féminité!?

La preuve! Il est tellement méchant. En plus, il me traite d'éléphant. Je vous le dis, il ne laisse jamais passé une occasion pour me mettre en rogne.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as dit, morveux? Répètes un peu ça pour voir. Que je t'entendes encore une fois me comparer à un éléphant et tu vas voir de quoi je suis capable!

- Successible en plus de ça, murmura Éric. Que de défauts dans une si petite personne. Quel dommage. Depuis le temps, je pensais que tu apprendrais à avoir quelques qualités. Pas surprenant que tu ne sois sortis avec aucun gars. Qui voudrait de toi? En tout cas, aucun gars qui ne se respecte ne penserait à sortir avec une peste dans ton genre. Quiconque mérite mieux que toi.

- Toi, je vais t'en foutre une espèce de…

- Hé! Ton langage. Je me demande ce que dirais maman et papa s'ils t'entendraient parler comme ça. Ce ne sont pas des propos qu'une jeune fille bien élevée devrait avoir et tu le sais très bien. Tournes sept fois ta langue dans ta bouche avant de parler.

- Et toi, veux-tu savoir ce que je te ferais si...

- Hé les enfants! Arrêter de vous chamaillez, s'écria une voix derrière moi. Ça devient lassant de vous entendre vous chicaner pour des broutilles. Vous n'arrêtez donc jamais tous le deux? C'est moi ou ça empire avec l'âge? Au moins, quand vous êtes à Poudlard on n'a droit à un peu de calme. Vous êtes vraiment trop infernal.

Je regarde qui a eu l'audace de me couper et aperçois Christopher à qui je vais faire un gros câlin. Je ne peux pas en vouloir à Christopher. C'est impossible de lui faire la gueule plus qu'une minute. Croyez-moi, j'ai déjà essayer, mais sans succès. Je vous jures que c'est vrai. Ça doit faire parti de son charme qui attire tout le monde et qui amène le sourire sur le visage de quiconque se trouve proche de lui quand il est de bonne humeur... Moi, je trouve que c'est de la triche et je lui dis sans arrêt. Ce gars est un manipulateur né, et, le pire dans tout ça, c'est qu'il ne s'en rend même pas compte. Et il n'y a rien de pire qu'un manipulateur qui ne sait pas qu'il l'est.

En ce moment, nos regard se croise et il me fait un grand sourire en s'approchant de moi. Il me frotte la tête et je grimace. Je déteste quand il fait ça et il le sait, mais ça ne l'arrête pas.

- Salut toi!!! Alors tu es prête? Ça fait un moment qu'Éric et moi on attend. On commençait même à s'inquiéter pour toi, me dit-il avec un petit sourire moqueur. Éric et moi on pensait venir te chercher pour être sûr que tout allait bien.

Ouais, c'est ça... Je suis sûre que ça ne fait même pas dix minutes qu'ils m'attendent, car si ce serait le cas, Éric ne m'aurait pas attendu en bas de l'escalier. Il serait venu me gosser jusque dans ma chambre. Éric a beaucoup de défaut et son manque de patience en fait partie. Je lance un regard ironique à Christopher. Celui-ci laissa un sourire errer sur ses lèvres qui me fit prouva que j'avais raison. Je les connais trop bien mes frères!

- Désolé!

Bien sûre, je ne suis pas vraiment désolé, mais je ne veux pas perdre encore plus mon temps à parler avec mes frères, car, quand ils sont ensemble, ils se liguent tous les deux contre moi, et je perds à coup sur. Ils trichent carrément et sans aucun scrupule. C'est pas juste, mais j'imagine que c'est ça la punition de n'avoir que des frères.

Et voilà!! Poudlard me voilà!!!

_**PENSÉE DE SIRIUS **_

- Sirius, réveilles-toi. Tu dois te lever si tu ne veux pas manquer le Poudlard Express. Il est déjà assez tard, dit doucement une voix qui me fait doucement ouvrir les yeux.

Je me redresse doucement dans mon lit et me passe une main dans les cheveux pour dégager ma vue. Assise au bord du lit que j'occupe depuis que je me suis enfuie de chez moi cet été, les parents de mon meilleur ami m'ayant invités à vivre avec eux, Lucille Potter me regarde en souriant. Elle a un doux sourire et dans ses yeux je peux y voir toute la bonté et la chaleur qui m'a tant manqué durant mon enfance à habiter avec toute la famille Black. Vivre chez les Potter était pour moi une délivrance et je me sentais vraiment bien avec eux. James avait de la chance d'avoir des parents si aimants. Doucement, encore tout ensommeillé, je souris doucement à Lucille qui me regarde d'un air attendri.

- Tu es aussi dur à réveiller que James. Vous faîtes vraiment la paire tous les deux, me dit-elle avec un petit rire en se levant. Je te laisses t'habiller et finir tes bagages. Rejoins-nous à la salle à manger. James est déjà prêt.

Sur un dernier sourire, elle me laisse et je regarde la porte se refermer derrière elle. Je m'étire et j'entends mes os craquer. Ça fait du bien. D'un bond, je saute du lit et me dirige vers un bureau qui se trouve dans un coin de la chambre que j'occupe. Je prends à toute vitesse un t-shirt blanc et un pantalon noir que j'enfile avec hâte. J'avais fini mes bagages hier soir, alors je peux tout de suite rejoindre les autres pour manger. Au même instant que je penses au bon déjeuner qui doit m'attendre, mon estomac se met à gargouiller. Avec bonne humeur, je sors de ma chambre et descends l'escalier. Je vois que James est déjà attabler devant son assiette et à mon entrée, il lève la tête avec un grand sourire. Lucille est derrière le comptoir en train de faire cuir du bacon. Mon frère de cœur me fait signe de m'asseoir près de lui.

- J'ai trop hâte d'être à Poudlard. On va trop s'amuser cette année, surtout que ça va être la dernière.

Lucille se tourne vers James avec un air sévère.

- Je t'avertis, James. Je ne veux recevoir aucune plainte de la direction cette année. Tiens-toi sagement.

- Mais, ma! Tu me demandes vraiment trop. Et Sirius est pas mieux que moi, s'indigna mon meilleur pote.

J'eus un petit sourire. Même si McGonagall, la directrice de notre maison à Poudlard décidait d'envoyer des plaintes à ma famille, pour elle je n'existais plus, alors je pouvais faire autant de méchants coups que je voulais sans me faire gronder. Que c'est le fun d'être libre! Hahaha! Je suis trop heureux. Soudain, je déglutis, car je remarques que Lucille me regarde avec un drôle d'air. Et l'expression qu'elle a sur le visage me rappelle cette que James a quand il s'apprête à lancer une bombe à retardement. Cela ne laissait rien présager de bon pour moi.

- J'ai oublié de te dire quelque chose, Sirius, commence-t-elle avec une voix douce, j'ai avertis Dumbledore que tu habitais maintenant avec nous et si jamais il y a des problèmes à Poudlard, j'ai demandé à en être avertis. Comme tu sais, Ross et moi, nous te considérons un peu comme notre fils. Et nous te faisons confiance pour surveiller James pour qu'il ne fasse pas trop de conneries. J'espère que tu vas pourvoir lui montre le bon exemple.

Lucille retourna à sa cuisine pendant que je jette un regard à James qui lève les yeux au ciel. Bon, ça voulait dire que j'étais dans le même cas que James. Mais j'en étais heureux. Ainsi, je savais que Lucille se préoccupait de moi et j'avais vraiment l'impression de faire partie de la famille. Quelques minutes plus tard, Lucille s'attable avec nous et nous avons nos assiettes pleines devant nous et je ne perds pas de temps pour me mettre à manger. Miam. Miam. Lucille est une bonne cuisinière.

- Lucille, si tu ne serais pas la mère de mon meilleur ami, je pense que je te demanderais de m'épouser, je lui dis avec un sourire Colgate.

Lucille rougit un peu et James m'envoi un coup dans les côtes qui me fait grimacer de douleur. C'est que ça parait pas, mais mon petit Jamesie a plus de force qu'il n'y parait au premier abord.

- Je t'interdis de faire du charme à ma mère, Sirius.

- Qui fait du charme à ma femme? Questionna une voix derrière moi qui me fait retourner. Sirius, je vais te demander de mettre tes talents de séducteur ailleurs que sur ma bien-aimée. Attends d'être à Poudlard pour briser le cœur des pauvres filles qui vont tomber amoureuses de toi.

Ross me regarde avec un sourire amusé et je le salue. Il s'approche de Lucille et lui donne un bec rapide sur la bouche avant de s'approcher de James et de lui ébouriffer les cheveux.

- Je comptes sur toi, fils. Fais honneur à ta réputation.

Lucille, indignée, lui jette un regard noir.

- Ross Potter, tu vas me faire le plaisir de ne pas mettre de telles idées dans la tête de ton fils. Je ne veux pas recevoir de plaintes cette année. Alors, arrête de l'encourager dans cette direction.

J'éclate de rire en regardant le couple. James, de son côté, a l'air fier de lui. Mon pote ressemble beaucoup à son père. Il est assez grand, il a des yeux marrons derrière des lunettes, un sourire de gamin tout comme Ross. En les mettant côte à côte, on pourrait presque les prendre pour des jumeaux. Mais si son père avait les cheveux châtains et raides et était assez carré, James avait les cheveux noirs et rebelles de Lucille et sa minceur.

J'aimais vraiment beaucoup la famille Potter et j'avais vraiment hâte de me retrouver à Poudlard avec James. Cette année n'allait pas être de tout repos. Je le sentais. Échangeant un sourire amusé avec James, je finis mon assiette

_**PENSÉE DELUCIUS**_

- Stupide elfe! Est-ce que tu vas l'apporter en bas cette valise aujourd'hui ou demain? Dépêches-toi!

- Désolé, maître Lucius. Dobby va apporter la valise du maître en bas tout de suite. Veuillez excuser Dobby, monsieur.

Je vois la petite créature disparaître avec ma valise et je pousse un soupir. Ces elfes de maison ne savent pas faire leur travail comme il faut. Quand je pense qu'ils sont supposés nous servir... Ils ne sont bon à rien si ce n'est qu'à se plaindre. Je pense que je vais en parler à mon père... Il va devoir punir cet incompétent, car, moi, je n'ai pas le temps. Je dois me rendre à Poudlard. Un coup à la porte de ma chambre me fait tourner la tête.

- Oui? Qui est-ce? Je demande d'une voix impatiente.

- C'est moi mon chéri. Puis-je entrer?

- Bien sûre, mère.

La porte s'ouvrit doucement et ma mère entre. Elle a de longs cheveux blonds qui lui arrivent à la taille, des yeux bleus. Elle est belle, elle est grande, elle est distinguée... Elle est une Malfoy.

- Je voulais savoir si tout allait bien pour toi, Lucius?

Je hoches la tête doucement.

- Tout va bien pour moi, mère, si ce n'est que ce stupide elfe de maison est un incapable. Père va devoir le corriger à mon avis pour lui apprendre à obéir. Il ne comprends rien à rien.

- Je vais lui en parler. Je te laisses finir de te préparer.

Elle me laisse seul et je m'approche de mon miroir pour bien me coiffer. Je devais rester respectable à tout moment. Je n'étais pas n'importe qui. Je suis Lucius Malfoy. Je suis le descendant d'une illustre famille de Sang Pur et je suis fier de porter mon nom. Pas comme cet idiot de Black qui a traîner son nom dans la bout. Au moins, son frère et ses cousines étaient là pour remonter le niveau. Ce crétin était un traître à son sang. Déjà qu'il avait déçu toute sa famille en étant rapatrier à Gryffondor, il devait aussi se prendre d'amitié avec des Sangs de Bourbe qui méritaient seulement de s'agenouiller devant nous, les Sangs Purs. Mais un jour, tout allait changer. Poudlard allait être une école pour les sorciers qui méritaient vraiment d'y mettre les pieds, qui avaient le sang pur, comme le voulait Salazar Serpentard, un des quatre fondateurs de l'école, et le plus intelligent. Ses condisciples auraient dû l'écouter, mais ils étaient tous un peu idiot.

- Ces Sangs de Bourbes devraient savoir rester à leur place, je dis tout bas pour moi-même.

Surtout cette Lily Evans. Cette fille était à Gryffondor et elle se pensait meilleur que tout le monde. Mais ce n'était qu'une enfant de moldue qui devrait apprendre à rester à sa place. Elle se croit brillante parce qu'elle a les meilleurs notes, moi je dis plutôt qu'elle fait sa flatteuse de profs pour avoir ce qu'elle veut tout simplement. Le pire de tout ça, c'est qu'elle est préfète. Non, mais! Le monde sorcier n'est plus le même qu'auparavant. Prendre des déchets pour faire régner l'autorité... Au moins, moi-même, je suis préfet, mais quand je pense que cette Evans... J'en ai des sueurs froides dans le dos. Elle me répugne. Oui, c'est bien le mot. Elle est dégoutante avec ce sang impur qui coule dans ses veines.

Je sens un sourire jouer sur mes lèvres quand l'image d'une autre Sang de Bourbe me vient à l'esprit. Elle, elle savait plus se tenir à sa place qu'Evans. Elle avait beau être la sœur d'un de ses pires ennemis, il avait bien envie de s'amuser avec elle pour sa dernière année.

- Cette année va être mémorable, je le sens.

En disant cette phrase, je me souris dans le miroir.

_**PENSÉE DE MARIA**_

Je suis levée depuis un bon moment déjà. À côté de moi, mon amant dort encore. Je le secoue pour qu'il se réveille.

- Quoi? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Laisses-moi dormir. T'as vu l'heure? Il est encore tôt. Grogne mon ami en me tournant le dos.

Je le secoue de nouveau.

- Lèves-toi! T'as oublier que tu dois me ramener chez moi. Je dois aller prendre le train. Et si je le manques par ta faute, je vais vraiment t'en vouloir.

L'homme se souleva pour me regarder. Je ne rigoles vraiment pas.

- Ramènes-moi chez moi.

Il se lève en maugréant.

- D'accord, j'ai compris. Mets tes fringues et je te ramène.

Je suis heureuse qu'il se soit enfin levé. J'avais peur d'avoir à manquer le Poudlard Express. Je m'approche de mon amant et l'embrasse doucement dans le cou en caressant doucement son dos pour le remercier. Il me prend la tête entre ses mains pour m'embrasser à perdre haleine.

- Tu dois vraiment partir aujourd'hui? Me demande-t-il en me caressant.

Je commence à avoir du mal à réfléchir. C'est qu'il savait s'y faire et il connaissait mes points faibles.

- Mmmmm..... Oui.

- Dommage, me souffle-t-il en laissant ses mains glisser sur mon dos pour m'empoigner les fesses et me coller à lui.

J'avais hâte d'être de retour à Poudlard, mais ce qu'il s'apprêtait à me faire était encore bien mieux. Je me colles à lui et je regardes son cadran pour regarder l'heure. Un petit sourire se joue sur mes lèvres et je me décolles un peu pour le regarder dans les yeux.

- Je peux rester encore un peu, mais dans une heure je dois être chez moi sans faute, je lui dis avant de l'embrasser.

Une chance que j'avais fini mes bagages la veille. La journée commençait bien et je sus sûre que ça allait continuer. Dans quelques heures, je vais revoir mes amies. Katie a toujours le mot gentil pour remonter le moral. Elle est gentille et amusante. Alex, quant à elle, c'est une rêveuse. Elle ne parle pas beaucoup et se laisse marcher sur les pieds, mais elle est une bonne oreille. Et je ne parles pas des garçons. Il y en a de beaux spécimens. Oui, vive Poudlard!

_**PENSÉE DE REMUS**_

Je suis en train de descendre mes bagages. Mon père vient m'aider et je le remercie. Je jette un regard à l'horloge. Il me reste encore du temps avant de me rendre à la gare. Je m'approche de ma mère qui regarde la télévision et je lui donne doucement un baiser sur la joue. Elle se tourne vers moi et me souris. Avec des larmes dans les yeux comme à chacun de mes départs à chaque années, elle se lève et me prend lentement dans ses bras. Je me sens bien. Au fond, je suis resté le petit garçon à ma maman.

- Tu vas bien faire attention à toi, n'est-ce pas mon chéri?

- Bien sûre, maman. Je fais toujours attention, tu le sais.

- C'est que tu me manques tellement quand tu n'es pas là et je me fais du soucis. Tu es mon bébé.

Un petit rire moqueur sort de mes lèvres.

- Un bébé qui te dépasse de deux bonnes têtes, je lui réponds en l'embrassant une deuxième fois affectueusement sur la joue.

Elle me lâche enfin et me regarde de la tête aux pieds.

- J'ai l'impression que c'était encore hier, le temps où je te prenais dans mes bras. Tu as grandis tellement vite. Mais promets-moi d'être prudent.

- Je te le promets, maman.

Je lui sourit une dernière fois avant de rejoindre mon père qui m'attend devant la porte de l'entrée. En me voyant, il prend mes bagages et me fait signe de le précédé. Je lui ouvre la porte et tous les deux nous mettons mes bagages dans la valise. Je me rends à la place du côté passager de l'auto.

- Que fais-tu? Me demande mon père avec un grand sourire.

- Heu... Je prends place. Pourquoi?

Je le vois secouer la tête de droite à gauche sans perdre son sourire. Il me lance quelque chose que je rattrape au vol. Les sourcils froncés je regarde ce qu'il m'a jeter et je reconnais les clés de la voiture. Je relève vivement la tête. Je ne suis pas sûre de comprendre.

- Aujourd'hui, c'est toi qui conduis, fiston.

En ce moment, je suis vraiment heureux. Mon père veut que je conduise son auto. Je dois me retenir pour ne pas sauter de bonheur. Je prends place derrière le volant et mon père va au côté passager. Soudainement, je me sens moins heureux. Mon père le remarque et me regarde.

- Que se passe-t-il? Tu ne veux pas conduire?

- Si. Bien sûre que je veux, mais je n'ai pas encore mon permis de conduire. Si on se fait attraper...

Mon père m'interrompt.

- Si tu conduis bien, il n'y aura pas de problème et je te fais confiance.

Mon père était du genre bourru qui laissait que très rarement voir ses sentiments, mais en ce moment, il me montrait à sa façon qu'il m'aimait et j'en étais touché. En me laissant conduire, il me montre sa confiance. Avec un clin d'œil, il fit un signe de tête vers les clés que je tenais toujours et c'est avec bonne humeur que je mis le moteur en marche. J'avais hâte de revoir mes trois amis.

_**J'espère que vous avez aimé ce premier chapitre que j'ai réécrit. Il n'y a pas grand changement avec la première version, mais je veux faire connaître mieux les personnages, en tout cas, je l'espère. C'est pour ça que j'ai décidé de mettre le point de vue de tous les personnes un tant soit peu principal. Donnez-moi des nouvelles s'il vous plait pour me dire ce que vous en pensé, j'en serais vraiment contente! En tout cas, pour l'instant, je vous dis au prochain chapitre... **_

_**Aodren**_


	2. Fin d'été lugubre

_**Salut! Voici le deuxième chapitre, mais je vous avertis tout de suite qu'il est vraiment très, très court. Mais j'espère tout de même que vous n'allez pas détester et ne vous inquiétez pas, car le troisième chapitre va être un peu plus long que celui-ci. Bon, avant de commencer, j'aimerais remercier une lectrice qui m'a laissée une review...**_

_**Alors, voilà, je te remercie Angie59. Et je veux te dire de ne pas t'inquiéter. Je sais que pour le premier chapitre, j'ai écrit les pensées de beaucoup de personnages, mais c'était vraiment juste pour le chapitre précédent. Pour les autres chapitres, la plupart du temps, je vais écrire seulement la pensée de deux personnages, sans plus. **_

**Chapitre 2**

**Fin d'été lugubre**

Une jeune fille était assise sur une chaise de la table à manger et regardait devant elle sans rien voir. Elle était orpheline depuis peu et elle ne pouvait oublier sa tristesse face à la perte de ses parents. Elle n'avait plus goût à grands choses, mais elle faisait de son mieux pour le cacher à ceux qui comptaient pour elle. Mais quand elle était seule, comme c'était le cas en ce moment, elle se laissait aller à sa peine. Elle se demandait pourquoi tout cela devait lui arriver à elle. En entendant des bruits de pas qui descendaient l'escalier elle fit apparaitre un sourire sur ses lèvres. Tournant la tête, elle se tourna vers la personne qui venait d'entrer qui prit place sur une chaise en face d'elle.

- Le moral des troupes est en chute libre! Lança la nouvelle venue avec un gaité forcée.

- Comment leur en vouloir?

Reprenant son petit déjeuner, elle se perdit dans ses pensées.

- Cette année ne va pas être comme les autres.

Sortant de ses pensées par la voix de son amie, elle leva doucement la tête.

- Tu as raison. Je me demande ce qui va nous attendre.

Les deux filles restèrent silencieuse devant leur petit déjeuner. Toutes les deux se demandaient comment cela allait être à Poudlard cette année...

_**Voilà! Comme je vous l'avais dit, ce chapitre n'est vraiment pas long. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je vais faire de mon mieux pour poster la suite qui ne va pas tarder. Dès que je peux me reconnecter sur internet, je vous l'envois. Je vous dis au prochain chapitre et j'espère que quelques gentils lecteurs vont me laisser leurs commentaires...**_

_**Aodren**_


	3. Poudlard Express

_**Me revoilà! Voici le troisième chapitre! J'espère que vous allez l'aimer. Pour ceux qui ont déjà lu ce chapitre auparavant, il ressemble beaucoup à l'ancien, mais j'y ai ajouté la pensée de Maria, ce que je n'avais pas fait dans mon ancienne version...**_

_**Bon, avant de commencer, j'aimerais beaucoup remercier mes lecteurs qui m'ont laissée une review qi m'a fait grandement plaisir...**_

_**Affreuses sisters: Voici le troisième chapitre et j'espère que tu vas l'aimer. Ta review m'a fait plaisir. **_

_**Camille: Merci pour ta review, et j'espère que la suite va te plaire!**_

_**Travaler-Pauline: J'espère que tu ne vas pas détester ce chapitre. Il est plus long que le précédent et il n'a que deux points de vue!**_

**Chapitre 3**

**Poudlard Express**

_**PENSÉE D'ALEXANDRIANNA**_

Je regarde autour de moi. Personne ne fait attention à ma personne. La voie est libre. Je ne dois pas perdre de temps. Si un moldu me voyait foncer puis traverser le mur devant moi, cette personne se retrouverait en hôpital psychiatrique en moins de temps qu'il faut pour le dire. Prenant une grande inspiration, je traverse le mur et me retrouve devant la belle locomotive rouge qui allait m'amener à ma nouvelle maison pour le reste de l'année. Mon frère me rejoint et à peine est-il à mes côtés qu'il me regarde d'un air suffisant bien habituel de sa part. Ais-je fait quelque chose de mal dans mon autre vie pour avoir un frère comme celui-là? Merlin, délivrez-moi de ce butor!

- Enfin! On va bientôt être de retour à Poudlard. Quelle joie. Même si je vais, encore une fois, voir ta sale tête partout où je vais être. Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que tu tombes à Gryffondor comme moi? C'est vraiment emmerdant les petites sœurs. Tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de me suivre à la trace, hein!? S'exclama-t-il en me fixant.

Il laissa un sourire errer sur ses lèvres et j'eus presque envie de lui faire sentir mon poing contre son visage pour lui faire enlever ce sourire idiot. Ça me ferait tellement du bien de m'en prendre un peu à lui et vous ne pouvez même pas avoir idée de comment je retiens mon poing pour ne pas qu'il aille s'écraser sur sa figure.

- Que dis-tu? Comme si j'allais m'amuser à te suivre pour te voir. J'ai des choses bien plus importantes à faire qui retiennent mon attention, figures-toi. C'est plutôt toi qui vient toujours à ma rencontre pour me montrer ta méchanceté. Il faut tout le temps que tu viennes u m'embêter.

- Quoi? Tu deviens parano, ma vieille! J'ai bien mieux à faire que de suivre quelqu'un sans grâce tel que toi. T'es-tu regarder dans un miroir? Je n'ai pas envie de faire des cauchemars et juste en te regardant, je sais que je vais en faire. Bon. Je vais maintenant te laisser. Moi, pour ma part, j'ai mieux à faire que de rester avec une jeune comme toi. Mathias doit sûrement m'attendre. Faut dire qu'on est arrivé à la dernière minute par ta faute. Je me demande comment ça se fait que ça tu as pris tant de temps pour te préparer et que tu as encore ta mauvaise tête? J'imagine que c'est parce que tu es un cas désespéré et qu'on ne peut rien faire de bon de toi. Dans la famille, on ne peut pas tout avoir comme moi. J'ai pris ta part de beauté et d'intelligence et c'est pour ça que tu n'as rien pour toi.

Et voilà qu'il me laisse en plan pour aller retrouver son ami Mathias. Un gars assez sympathique avec de beaux yeux bruns et de beaux cheveux châtain. Assez mignon aussi. Son seul défaut était son amitié avec Éric. Je me suis toujours demandé comment il faisait pour le supporter. Ce gars doit être un saint. Il n'y a pas d'autres explications possibles de ma part. À part de son amitié pour le névrosé qui me sert de frère, il était presque parfait. Je me demande même comment mon frère a fait pour avoir un ami comme lui avec le sale caractère qu'il a? Les gars sont bizarres. C'est la seule réponse qui m'est venue.

Je me dépêche de me trouver un compartiment vide avant de m'effondrer sur une banquette et de pousser un soupir de bien être. Que ça fait du bien de savoir que dans quelques heures, je vais me retrouver de nouveau à Poudlard avec mes amies. La vie est belle. Le ciel est bleu et les oiseaux chantent. Je suis tellement heureuse de retourner dans ma cher école. C'est mon paradis.

Quelques secondes plus tard, deux filles vinrent me rejoindre. Une avait les cheveux blonds, les yeux bleus et avait une taille de mannequin, son nom était Maria Laird. En me voyant, elle me fit un grand sourire et vint s'asseoir à côté de moi. La deuxième qui apparut avec les cheveux bruns, ébouriffés et de beaux yeux noisette et pétillants. Elle, c'est Katie Harnolds. À son tour, elle vient prendre place à mes côtés.

- Salut les filles! Lança-t-elle en riant, heureuse de vous revoir. Comment s'est passé votre été?

Maria croisa ses jambes et s'assit confortablement avant de répondre d'un air détaché comme à son habitude.

- Hummm.... Cet été était assez amusant. J'ai eu un nouveau voisin et c'est un assez beau gosse. Dommage que ce ne soit qu'un simple moldus, dit-elle en se tournant vers Alexandrianna. Et j'imagine que pour toi, il n'y a rien de nouveau comme à chaque année? À part tes disputes avec ton frère? Tu devrais apprendre à sortir un peu de ta réserve pour rencontrer de nouvelle personne et de vivre des aventures passionnantes. Mais tu es tellement ennuyeuse des fois que ça n'arrivera sans doute jamais. Apprends un peu à émerger de ta coquille. Cela ne pourra que te faire du bien, crois-moi.

Je vis Katie froncer les sourcils. Oui, je sais. Maria n'était pas vraiment gentille dans ses propos envers moi et je m'en rendais bien compte, mais elle ne le faisait pas exprès. Et je la connaissais depuis tellement longtemps que ces propos ne me dérangeaient plus. Elle avait son franc parler et c'est ce que j'aimais d'elle. Et malgré de la manière qu'elle me voyait, je me faisais quand même du fun avec elle. Elle était amusante et avait toujours des histoires croustillantes à nous raconter à Katie et à moi. Bien sûr, elle voulait que je sois moins réservé, mais c'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire.

- Tu as raison, Maria. Je n'ai rien de nouveau à raconter. Mes vacances sont toujours la même routine.

Katie allait me poser une question quand la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit. Tournant toutes les trois la tête, nous apercevons quatre garçons nous faire face et ça ne nous prend pas de temps pour savoir qui ils étaient, car, après tout, qui n'avait jamais entendu parler des Maraudeurs. Ils étaient le groupe le plus populaire de Poudlard. Tout le monde savait qui ils étaient, et ils faisaient tout pour se faire connaître. De vrais rigolos ces gars. Ils ne laissaient jamais passer une occasion pour faire parler d'eux. Personne à Poudlard n'avait pas eu vent de leur existence.

Peter Pettigrow; il est petit, grassouillet, les cheveux châtain, les yeux bruns, c'est un garçon très banal qui suit toujours ses amis. Il a l'air de ne pas avoir d'opinion à lui, mais il a tout de même l'air assez sympathique si on aime le genre suiveur qui ne peut pas réfléchir par lui-même. De plus, en cours, il n'a pas l'air d'être une lumière, car il était la plupart du temps dernier de classe.

Remus Lupin; grandeur moyenne, cheveux blonds, des yeux dont je ne peux pas vraiment dire la couleur mais que je trouve vraiment beau, malgré le fait qu'il ait des cernes en dessous des yeux. Il est quelqu'un de sérieux et assez mignon à mon goût. Dans ces quatre personnes, c'est celui qui a l'air d'avoir plus la tête sur les épaules et de conversations intéressantes autres que lui-même. Il est toujours bien calme et un aura de mystère plane au-dessus de sa tête, ce qui rajoute à son charme.

James Potter; la même grandeur que Remus, yeux bruns pétillant de malice et de vie, les cheveux noirs et ébouriffée, en ce moment, il se les décoiffe encore plus avec sa main, bien fait de sa personne, il aime faire des méchants coups aux Serpentards, mais il fait ainsi souvent rire les membres de la maison de Gryffondor, Poufsouffle et Serdaigle. De plus, il est follement amoureux de Lily Evans, une belle rousse aux beaux yeux verts. Malheureusement, son amour a l'air d'être à sens unique. Il a beau se faire rejeter maintes fois, il revenait toujours à la charge.

Sirius Black : Cheveux noirs, yeux gris remplis de malice, il est un peu plus grand que Remus et James. Il a une carrure de quelqu'un en forme, il est celui avec qui James partage ses mauvais coups. En ce moment, une fossette apparaît sur sa joue droite et il a un sourire en coin en parlant avec Potter. Pour faire un résumé de ce gars, c'est un Don Juan de la pire espèce! Si on ne voulait pas se retrouver le cœur brisé en mille miettes, mieux valait ne pas croiser son chemin. Malheureusement, bien que les filles sachent qu'elles devaient rester loin de lui pour leur tranquillité d'esprit, chacune d'elles rêvaient d'enfin capturer son cœur.

Bref, en gros, voici les Maraudeurs. Et si vous vous demandez comment ça se fait que je les connaisse tellement, car ils ne sont pas de la même année que moi, c'est que mon frère est dans la même classe qu'eux même s'ils ne font pas partis du même groupe d'amis. Pour être tout à fait franche, entre Éric et les Maraudeurs, la guerre a été déclaré depuis leur entrée. Et pour revenir à l'instant présent, je pense que les quatre jeunes hommes se trouvant dans notre compartiment ont enfin remarqués notre présence, car ils nous regardent toutes les trois à tour de rôle avec une face qui disait '' Qu'est-ce qu'elles foutent là, elles?'' C'était bien le temps. Faut dire que trois filles ne doivent tout de même pas passé inaperçu. En tout cas, j'ai presque envie d'aller les féliciter de nous avoir enfin remarqué. Mais, bien sûre, je ne le ferai pas. Je ne suis pas comme ça. Je reste silencieuse sans dire un seul mot.

- Oups… On dirait bien que ce compartiment est déjà pris, déclara James avec emphase. Que c'est dommage! Nous n'avons pas de chance. Comme toujours, Lunard avait raison. On aurait dû partir plus tôt.

- Nous n'avons qu'à en trouver un autre Cor…

Mais Remus n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il fut coupé par Sirius.

- Mais Mumus… Les compartiments doivent déjà être tous pris en ce moment. On manque de bol. Faut dire qu'on est arriver un peu en retard. En trouver un de libre serait presque un miracle. Nous n'avons qu'à demander à ces charmantes demoiselles si elles accepteraient de partager ce compartiment avec nous… Il y a assez de place pour nous tous. Et en plus, nous allons leur promettre de nous faire le plus petit possible pour ne pas trop les déranger. Après tout, nous sommes de vrai de gentlemans. Elles n'ont rien à craindre de nous.

Maria lui fit un grand sourire pendant que Katie rougit.

- Pat..., je ne crois pas qu'elles vont vouloir se faire déranger par nous pendant tout le trajet, commença Remus. Je suis sûre que nous pouvons en trouver un de libre si nous nous mettons tout de suite à sa recherche. Laissons-les tranquille.

Sirius ne porta pas attention aux propos de son ami qui continuait à nous fixer en attendant une réponse de notre part. Je jetai un regard à Remus qui levait les yeux au ciel. Pour ma part, je m'en foutais royalement.

- On va faire de notre mieux pour ne pas vous déranger, nous répète Black en nous envoyant un sourire colgate blancheur. Promis. Faut pas croire aux rumeurs qui disent de nous qu'on est que des enfants turbulents, vous savez.

- On peut se faire tout petit quand il le faut, continua James. On est la discrétion même. Vous ne remarquerez même pas notre présence.

Je le regarde avec de grands yeux. Les Maraudeurs être discrets? Impossible. Je ne sais pas qui ils essaient de tromper, mais personne ici ne les croit, connaissant leur réputation de tapageur. Je me demande s'ils nous prennent pour des idiotes ou quelque chose de ce genre. J'avoue que si ce serait Lupin qui l'aurait dit, j'aurais peut-être été plus porté à le croire, car en le regardant, je remarquai qu'il restait en retrait et qu'il avait un air pensif au visage.

- Vous êtes les bienvenus! S'exclame Maria. Votre présence ne nous dérange nullement. Bien au contraire, grâce à vous, je sais que je ne vais pas m'ennuyer.

C'est gentil ça. Comme si elle s'emmerdait avec Katie et moi. Elle aurait pu le dire qu'elle ne nous trouvait pas amusante. Ouin, c'est vrai que tantôt elle a avoué me trouver ennuyeuse. J'ai l'impression que son caractère a empiré en quelques semaines si c'est possible. Elle a toujours aimé avoir l'attention de tout le monde sur elle, mais jamais elle ne nous avait traité, Katie et moi, ainsi. Et je dois avouer que je n'aime pas vraiment beaucoup cela.

- Merci. Dit timidement Peter.

Les Maraudeurs ne se firent pas prier et allèrent s'installer sur la banquette en face de nous. Moi, pour ma part, je ne fais pas attention à eux. Je regarde, par la vitre, le visage défilé devant mes yeux. Comme toujours, quand je n'ai pas très envie de faire ma sociable, à la place je fais ma rêveuse et je pars dans mes pensées. J'aime mieux oublier qu'il y a les Maraudeurs assis avec nous. Juste à imaginer la face que mon frère ferait en le sachant, un sourire frémis sur mes lèvres.

- Bon. Alors laissez-moi me présenter. Je suis James Potter. Mon ami que voici est Sirius Black. Le grand blond est Remus Lupin et lui, c'est Peter Pettigrow, mais j'imagine que vous savez déjà qui nous sommes, hein? Tout le monde à Poudlard nous connait.

Il parle en gesticulant pour nous montrer ses amis pendant qu'il les présentait et il me sort de mon monde imaginaire. Ce n'est pas lui qui disait il y a un moment qu'on ne remarquerait même pas sa présence? En tout cas, c'est raté.

- C'est vrai que nous savons qui vous êtes, lui dit Maria avec un grand sourire. Qui ne vous connait pas?

James eut un grand rire, suivit de son meilleur ami. Ils se regardaient en riant et pendant ce temps, je me sentais découragé. Je me demandais s'ils connaissaient le sens du mot modeste dans le dictionnaire, mais ça m'étonnerait. Ils étaient tellement abrutis ces deux-là que j'étais désolé pour eux. Ça ne doit pas être facile d'être aussi stupide. Je me demande vraiment pourquoi des crétins pareilles sans cervelles pouvaient être populaire? Où va le monde?

- Et vous êtes? Demanda Peter en nous regardant.

- Moi, c'est Maria. Mon amie que voici est Katie et celle qui semble perdue dans ses pensées, c'est Alexandrianna. Nous faisons toutes les trois partie de la maison de Gryffondor, tout comme vous. On entre en sixième année.

- J'y crois pas. Comment ais-je pu ne pas vous remarquer avant aujourd'hui? Demanda Sirius avec un air de chien battu qui fit rire Maria et Katie.

Maria avait l'air de bien s'entendre avec eux. Elle parlait en riant et Katie les écoutait avec de grands yeux. Je sais qu'elle n'aurait jamais imaginé pouvoir être proche des Maraudeurs un jour et cela la rendait un peu timide. Mais moi, je ne leur portais pas plus d'attention qu'il fallait. Doucement je ferme les yeux et accote ma tête sur le dossier derrière. J'écoutais d'une oreille distraite Maria, James et Sirius qui était en pleine conversation sur les profs de Poudlard. J'ai soudainement besoin de calme et j'ouvre les yeux et me lève pour sortir du compartiment.

- Où vas-tu Alex? Me demanda Katie.

- Je reviens.

Pas besoin de dire que je voulais aller aux toilettes, pas besoin d'être champion pour comprendre, entre filles. Je sors du compartiment laissant les Maraudeurs et mes deux amies ensembles.

_**PENSÉE DE MARIA**_

Je vois Alex sortir du compartiment, mais je n'y fait pas vraiment attention. Mon regard reste sur Sirius Black. Il est un an plus âgé que moi, mais qui ne le connait pas? C'est un des gars les plus sexy de Poudlard et il a une réputation de Don Juan, mais je m'en fous royalement. Il est tellement beau. Je suis prête à tout pour qu'il me remarque et je crois bien que c'est le cas. Je l'écoute parle et je trouve qu'il a une belle voix grave qui me donne des frissons. Je comprends les filles qui rêvent de se trouver dans ses bras. Je l'ai toujours regarder de loin, mais il n'avait jamais fait attention à moi avant aujourd'hui, mais j'ai enfin ma chance. Ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'une fille a la chance de parler à un sex-symbol comme lui. Du coin de l'œil, je vois Katie le regarder et je ris intérieurement. Comme si elle pouvait avoir la chance d'attirer son attention. C'est pratiquement impossible. Elle est trop quelconque pour attirer le regard de ce beau spécimen. Moi, pour ma part, bien au contraire, j'ai tout pour l'attirer. Je suis belle et je le sais. J'ai du succès envers les garçons et je vois bien dans les yeux de Sirius qui je lui plais.

Je retiens une moue contrariée quand Pettigrow accapare Sirius. Il ne voit donc pas ce petit gros qu'entre Sirius et moi ça a cliqué? Qu'il se taise une minute et qu'il nous laisse nous connaître un peu mieux.

- Hé, Sir? Juste comme ça, est-ce que tu as pensé à ce que tu vas faire pour les Serpentard? Demanda Peter avec curiosité, attirant l'attention de ses deux autres amis.

Les yeux remplis de gaités, Sirius hocha la tête avec vigueur en riant.

- Oui, et j'ai une sacrée bonne idée. J'espère qu'elle va vous plaire. Je vais vous en parler ce soir.

- Il va falloir faire attention pour que Lily ne découvre rien, sinon je ne réponds pas de sa colère, rit James. L'année passée, quand elle a su que tu avait changé les copies des profs pour notre interros surprises qui n'était pas vraiment surprise en passant, elle m'a rabattus les oreilles en me disant que, malgré le manque de preuve, elle savait très bien que c'était moi le coupable. T'es chanceux, Sir, que je ne lui ais pas dit que cette fois-ci, je n'avais rien à voir avec ça et que tu étais le seul coupable.

- Au moins, dis-toi que grâce à moi, tu as pu avoir une conversation avec Evans. De toute façon, tu aurais dû lui dire que, justement, elle n'avait pas de preuve, alors que tu étais innocent jusqu'à preuve du contraire.

Remus a un regard indulgent envers ses deux meilleurs amis. Je n'ai jamais compris Lupin. Ben quoi, c'est vrai! Ils sont amusants les Maraudeurs avec leurs mauvais coups, et je ne vois pas pourquoi il essaie souvent de les arrêter. S'il n'aime pas faire chier les Serpentards, qu'il arrête d'être un Maraudeur et de nous écœurer avec sa sagesse. Et en parlant de cette Evans, je me demande vraiment ce que James lui trouve. Moi, je ne l'aime pas trop. Je trouve qu'elle est un peu trop Sainte-Nitouche. Elle est vraiment trop sérieuse cette fille.

- C'est votre dernière année les gars. Vous ne pouvez pas être un peu plus sérieux. Cette année est vraiment importante! Déclara Remus.

James eut un sursaut indigné.

- Nah! Tu nous demandes vraiment beaucoup trop, Mumus. Tu sais bien qu'on ne peut pas s'empêcher de jouer avec les nerfs des Serpents. C'est tellement amusant de les voir perdre de leur superbe.

- Et puis, de toute façon, on n'a jamais coulé dans un seul cours. Ne t'en fais pas pour nous. On est brillant de nature, rajoute Sirius en me faisant un clin d'œil.

Je lui fais un sourire qui fait un bon effet sur les gars d'habitude. Tout le monde savait très bien que les Maraudeurs, à part Pettigrow, malgré le fait qu'ils ne sont que très rarement attentifs en cours, ils avaient de bonnes notes. À part cette Evans dont ils parlaient, ils étaient les élèves qui avaient les meilleurs notes en ne faisant que très peu d'effort.

- Je dois avouer que vos tours me font vraiment rire, lui dis-je avec un petit rire chaud.

- Surtout l'année passé quand vous avez transformer, pour la Saint-Valentin, tous leurs livres qui chantaient des chansons d'amour à chaque fois que l'un d'eux en ouvrait un, rigola Katie.

Elle essaie d'attirer leur attention, j'en suis sûre, mais à mon avis, c'est sans espoir. Ils ont toutes les filles à leurs pieds et je vois pas pourquoi ils seraient intéressés à une fille comme elle.

- J'ai hâte de savoir ce que vous nous réservez cette année, je dis en regardant Sirius droit dans les yeux.

Il se penche vers moi avec un sourire en coin.

- Tu ne seras pas déçu, crois-moi, dit-il d'une voix basse comme s'il me disait un secret.

Je sens que cette année allait être différente des autres et qu'un beau brun sera la cause principale de mon bonheur. J'ai hâte de savoir si ce que l'on dit sur lui est vrai. Juste en le regardant, je pense qu'il y a une part de vérité dans tout ce que j'ai entendu dire sur lui. Il a un côté tellement..., viril.

_**Alors? Comment avez-vous trouver? Pas trop déçu? Un commentaire ne sera pas de refus...**_

_**Et je veux juste vous dire que pour le prochain chapitre, ça va être du point de vue d'Alex et de Lucius... Alors, je vous dis à bientôt!**_

_**Aodren**_


	4. Mauvaise rencontre

_**Dans ce troisième chapitre, il va y avoir la pensée d'Alex et de Lucius... Bon, avant tout, merci à:**_

_**Els: Voici le quatrième chapitre comme demandé... Donnes-moi en de tes nouvelles s'il te plait. J'espère que tu vas l'aimer!**_

_**Elie1sa: Merci pour ta review.**_

_**Et à tous, Bonne Lecture!**_

**Chapitre 4**

**Mauvaise rencontre**

_**PENSÉE D'ALEXANDRIANNA**_

Je me demande vraiment comment mes amies peuvent accepter aussi bien la présence de ces quatre garçons dans notre compartiment. Moi, j'aurai été bien plus heureuse de ne pas avoir à les côtoyer. Ils étaient assez imbus d'eux-mêmes. Bref, je ne peux pas rien faire contre leur présence. Avec un soupir, je me regarde dans le miroir avant de sortir des toilettes pour rejoindre mes amis et les imbéciles congénitales qui ont élus domicile dans notre compartiment. Je retourne sur mes pas quand je vois une personne blonde venir dans ma direction. Ma journée commence bien mal, moi qui pensait qu'au contraire, ma journée aurait été paradisiaque. Je n'aurai pas me tromper plus que ça. La tête bien droite et le regard arrogant, je reconnus Lucius Malfoy qui venait dans ma direction. Un Serpentard de la pire espèce. Non, pas de la pire espèce. Il est encore plus pire que ça. Je ne connais pas de mot dans mon vocabulaire qui pourrait définir ce gars. Il est pire que tout, monstrueux, cruel, démoniaque, vipérin, malfaisant, et j'en passe.

Son regard tombe sur moi et un sourire moqueur apparaît sur ses lèvres. J'ai une seule envie, celle de tourner les talons et de m'enfuir à toutes jambes pour mettre le plus de distance possible entre lui et moi, mais, malheureusement, je n'en ai pas le temps. Il s'arrête devant moi et j'avale ma salive. Qu'est-ce qu'il me veut encore celui-là? Quelqu'un, dîtes-moi que je suis en train de faire un cauchemar et réveillez-moi... Il me fout vraiment les jetons. Ses yeux sont tellement froids qu'on dirait qu'il ne ressent jamais aucune émotion. Il a l'air tellement inhumain. Je me demande s'il a déjà eu des émotions et s'il connait la définition de sentiment.

- Alors? Tu es toute seule sale Sang-De-Bourbe? On ne t'a jamais appris qu'une jeune fille ne devait pas se promener toute seule? Surtout une saleté dans ton genre...

Le son de sa voix me fait trembler, mais je m'oblige à ne pas le montrer, car je sais que ça lui ferait trop plaisir de voir la peur qu'il me fait. Les Serpentards sont presque tous des sadiques. En tout cas, celui que j'ai en face de moi l'est. Je prends une grande inspiration et je m'oblige à le regarder droit dans les yeux. Après tout, je suis à Gryffondor, et je dois bien faire honneur à ma maison en montrant mon courage. Un courage que je n'ai pas l'air d'avoir en pensant, car, en croisant son regard, je n'ai qu'une seule envie. Baisser mon regard et partir loin de lui. Et je suis sûre qu'il le sent. Ses yeux glacés me regardent cruellement.

Je ne réponds pas à sa question. Je suis comme ça. Je ne parle pas beaucoup, même si les membres de ma famille disent que j'ai un mauvais caractère, à Poudlard, je ne le montre pas et je me la joue timide pour ne pas avoir l'attention sur moi. Je fais un pas de côté pour continuer ma route, mais il m'attrape le bras. Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne me fiche pas la paix, cet idiot? Qu'est-ce qu'il me veut?

- Ne me dis pas Malfoy que tu te rabaisse à toucher les Sang-De-Bourbe maintenant? Attention, si tu me touches, tu vas salir ton précieux sang.

Oups... Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, mais c'est sorti tout seul de ma bouche. C'est un peu comme si ce n'était pas moi qui avais parlé. Je crois que c'est mon mauvais caractère qui ressort d'un coup, sans crier gare. D'habitude, je me contrôle bien, mais jamais avant ma rencontre avec Malfoy je n'ai eu à me protéger. Et je ne crois pas qu'il ait aimé, car une grimace déforme son beau visage aristocratique. Sans dire un seul mot, il me fait reculer jusqu'aux toilettes et il nous enferme tous les deux dedans. Je pense n'avoir jamais aussi peur de toute ma vie qu'en cet instant. Je cherche ma baguette, mais je ne l'ai pas avec moi. Quelle crétine! Je l'ai laissé dans mes bagages. Et en plus, qui peut dire ce qu'un Serpentard, l'un des pires en plus, peut faire à une pauvre petite Gryffondor innocente et sans défense qui ne doit pas s'attendre à se faire protéger par qui que ce soit?

- Ais plus de respect pour les sangs purs.

Pour toute réponse je détourne la tête mais il m'empoigne les cheveux et lève mon visage vers lui. Je sens des larmes de souffrance apparaître. C'est qu'il tire fort le sale con! Mais je reste silencieuse. Je ne dirai rien. Je vais rester silencieuse… Oui, ne rien dire... Ne pas crier... Ne pas pleurer... Rien faire pour lui faire plaisir... Comme ça, ça va sûrement le rendre encore plus furax, et je pourrais être fier de moi. Il ne pourra pas dire que je me suis abaissé devant un sal Serpentard visqueux.

Son autre main se pose sur ma joue. Il observe mes lèvres serrées et détache un peu sa poigne de mon cuir chevelu. Je pousse un petit soupir de soulagement. Non, mais! Qu'est-ce qu'il me voulait ce gars! Je ne lui ai rien fait. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne me lâche pas? Qu'il aille retrouver ces amis psychopathes et qu'il me fiche la paix!

- J'aimerais bien savoir ce que tu caches derrière ses vêtements difformes. Es-tu si moche pour que tu caches ainsi ton corps…?

Silence… Je ne parlerai pas. Ce n'est qu'un vil Serpentard. Et en plus, qu'est-ce que ça peut lui faire que je porte des vêtements amples ou moulant? Ce n'est pas de ses affaires.

- Parle! M'ordonne-t-il.

Il peut toujours rêver. S'il pense qu'il n'a qu'à donner un ordre pour que je m'exécute c'est qu'il se fout le doigt profondément dans l'œil. Sa main quitte ma joue et se faufile dessous mon chandail et caresse mon dos avant de s'arrêter sur l'agrafe de mon soutien-gorge. J'avale difficilement ma salive quand tout à coup il avance son visage vers le mien et qu'il pose brusquement ses lèvres sur les miennes. J'essaye de le repousser, mais il est beaucoup plus fort que moi. Je sens un goût de sang dans ma bouche et je redouble d'ardeur pour me défaire de lui. Je l'entends rire de mes efforts pour me séparer de lui. Sa langue force le barrage de mes lèvres. Mon premier baiser m'est donné par ce salaud et je redouble d'ardeur pour le faire lâcher prise. Levant mon genou je le frappe à l'entrejambe et il me lâche enfin dans un grognement de douleur. Sans penser à mon futur geste, je lui donne une gifle magistrale et je vois l'empreinte de mes doigts apparaître sur sa joue. Bien fait pour lui! Il apprendra à s'en prendre à moi ainsi.

Je le détourne et ouvre la porte des toilettes en le laissant à quatre pattes à terre en se tenant ce qu'il a entre les deux jambes et je retourne à toute vitesse dans mon compartiment. Devant l'entrée, je m'arrête pour reprendre mon souffle avant d'entrée. Maria et Sirius ont leur deux têtes penchées l'une près de l'autre. Katie regarde James qui fait tourner sa baguette entre ses doigts. Le compartiment est assez silencieux à mon grand bonheur. J'avais peur de devoir écouter parler les Maraudeurs tout au long du voyage, mais ce n'était, heureusement, pas le cas. Personne ne fait attention à mon retour et j'en suis heureuse. Au fond, je suis contente qu'ils ne fassent pas attention à moi, car sinon ils auraient sûrement remarquer que j'étais dans un sal état, psychologiquement parlant. Et je n'avais pas envie de répondre à toutes sortes de questions.

Je reprends ma place, reprenant mon attitude calme quand je sens un regard poser sur moi. Je tourne les yeux et vois Remus me regarder attentivement. Ses yeux fixent mes lèvres. Je lève ma main et la pose sur ce qui retient son attention. J'ai un peu de sang sur le bout des doigts. Je rougis quand son regard remonte vers mes yeux et qu'il me présente un mouchoir. Je comprends ensuite. Il ne me posera aucune question. Je prends le mouchoir et essuie ma lèvre qui saignait.

- Merci, je murmure regardant le mouchoir.

- De rien.

Je lui jette vite un regard et je le vois regarder ses amis sans plus faire attention à moi. Lupin a l'air d'être un bon gars.

- Que s'est-il passé, Alex? Ta lèvre est toute enflée.

Je regarde Katie qui m'a posée la question et j'ouvre doucement la bouche en cherchant quoi répondre de plausible quand Maria me prend de vitesse.

- N'en fais pas un drame, Katie. Tu connais Alex autant que moi. Elle s'est sûrement pris une porte en pleine figure ou quelque chose de ce genre. N'est-ce pas Alex?

Je l'observe un moment avant d'hocher la tête. Je n'avais pas besoin de chercher plus loin pour trouver une histoire.

- Tu as deviner juste, lui dis-je avant de me tourner vers Katie qui n'avait pas l'air sure de la réponde de Maria. Tu connais mon étourderie. Maria a tout a fait raison. Je me suis cogné à une porte.

Je reporte ensuite mon regard sur le paysage qui défile. J'étais bonne pour ça. Faire savoir aux autres que le sujet était clos pour moi sans le dire de vive voix. Encore une fois, je fais comme si de rien n'était… Je me demande tout de même pourquoi Malfoy est toujours comme ça avec moi… Depuis la première fois qu'on s'est ''rencontré'' pour être exacte. Il doit toujours s'en prendre à moi et il ne perd jamais une occasion pour me maltraiter à sa manière. Il doit se dire que s'est plus facile de me chercher des noises qu'avec Éric et, étant Serpentard et n'aimant pas trop se donner du mal, mieux valait s'en prendre à sa petite sœur. Je ne vois pas d'autres raisons à son comportement étrange.

_**PENSÉE DE LUCIUS**_

Je la regarde partir, les dents serrés. Je ne peux pas croire qu'elle ait osé porter la main sur moi comme elle l'a fait. Elle ne restera pas impunie au geste inconsidérée qu'elle venait de faire. Me frapper ainsi, moi, un Sang Pur... C'est impardonnable. Je lâche un petit gémissement. C'est qu'elle ne m'a pas ratée cette sale petite p***! Si elle pense s'en sortir à bon compte, c'est qu'elle se fout le doigt dans l'œil. Je me redresse et me regarde dans le miroir au-dessus du lavabo. Ma joue droite est rouge et les traces de sa main sont visibles. Je touche ma joue du bout des doigts. C'est la première personne qui ose m'attaquer physiquement et je me jures que c'est la dernière fois. Je ne me laisserai plus faire.

- Tu vas le regretter, Sang de Bourbe.

Je me détourne du miroir après m'avoir repeignée et placé mes vêtements comme il faut pour ne pas avoir l'air d'un clochard, mais je grimace en regardant ma joue. Cette peste allait vraiment le regretter. Je reprends mon masque impassible, mais, intérieurement, je bouillonne littéralement. Au moins, la douleur de mon entrejambe était partie, mais, pour mon ego, c'est une autre histoire. Droit comme un i, je sors de la cabine et croise un jeune qui devait sûrement être nouveau. Je le regarde de haut et avec plaisir, je le vois avaler difficilement sa salive et s'enfuit en courant. Je suis vraiment fier de moi. Tout le monde à Poudlard sait qui je suis et je viens d'une des plus vieilles familles sorcières. J'ai tout pour moi; la richesse et la beauté. Cette petite White ne mérite pas que je pense à elle en cet instant, j'ai bien mieux à faire. Je vais lui faire payer son comportement une autre fois. J'ai toute l'année pour réfléchir à ma vengeance.

Je retourne dans mon compartiment où je retrouve Bellatrix et Narcissa Black. Bien qu'elles soient sœurs, elles ne se ressemblent pas du tout physiquement, autant que mentalement. Bellatrix était l'aînée et était brune et avait de beaux yeux gris tandis que Narcissa était une belle blonde aux yeux bleus. Si la grande sœur criait haut et fort que la pureté du sang était d'une importance capitale, la plus jeune gardait ses opinions pour elle même si elle pensait de même. Il savait très bien que Narcissa avait un penchant pour lui, mais il faisait comme s'il ne savait rien. De plus, dans le compartiment, face aux deux filles, il y avait Rodolphus Lestrange et Regulus Black.

Quand j'entrai, j'entendis Narcissa lâcher un petit cri en me regardant. Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait pour crier ainsi sans raison cette fille. C'est en la voyant se lever et tendre sa main vers ma joue que je repoussai que je me rappelai que la gifle que cette enfant de moldue m'avait envoyée était visible. Une chance qu'elle ne se trouvait pas près de moi, sinon je lui aurais fait sa fête. Cette été, j'ai appris de nouveaux sorts de magie noir et j'ai hâte de les essayer.

- Lucius, ta joue... Que s'est-t-il passé? Me demande la jolie blonde que je regarde d'un air exaspéré.

Elle doit toujours me poser des questions. Quelqu'un devrait lui apprendre à devenir un peu plus silencieuse. Si elle ne fait pas attention, elle va devenir comme Bella. Je suis près à parier qu'elle s'amuse à se parler devant son miroir tellement elle aime s'entendre parler. Je vous jures que c'est vrai. Bellatrix doit toujours rallonger ce qu'elle a à dire que ça en devient fatiguant.

- C'est rien, Narcissa, je lui réponds d'un air ennuyé.

Je prends place à côté de Regulus qui regardait par la fenêtre, le paysage. À côté de lui, Rodolphus me regarde avec un sourire en coin. Il ne peut pas regarder ailleurs. Je sens ma fierté vacillée sous son regard.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as à me regarder, Rodolphus? Tu n'as rien de mieux à faire? Je lui demande avant de me tourner vers Regulus qui semblait perdu dans ses pensées. Et toi, Regulus... Tu as l'air bien pensif.

Le jeune homme d'un an mon cadet se tourne doucement vers moi. Un sourire forcé s'étend sur ses lèvres. Il a des cheveux bruns et des yeux gris. Il est le pâle reflet de son frère, mais, contrairement à lui, il a la tête sur les épaules et n'est pas borné à écouter les paroles d'un vieux sénile qui pense que l'amour et la paix est important dans le monde et que l'on doit tous s'aimer malgré nos différence.

- Ce n'est rien. Sirius a encore fait des siennes. Tu le connais. Mes parents se sont décidés à le renier pour de bon cette fois-ci. Pour faire court, je n'ai plus de frère. Je me demande comment il peut être aussi idiot pour tourner le dos à tout nos principes? Il n'a vraiment rien d'un Black et il salit notre nom.

Bellatrix lâche un petit rire.

- Ça ne me surprend pas de sa part. À se tenir avec des Sangs de Bourbes et des traîtres à leur sang comme Potter, ça lui est monté au cerveau et il disjoncte carrément en pensant que les enfants de moldus ont leurs places dans notre monde. Dès qu'il a été envoyé à Gryffondor, son destin a été tout de suite tracée.

Ce n'était un secret pour personne que Bella détestait Sirius et elle le rabaissait à chaque fois qu'elle en avait l'occasion et je la comprenais. Si, moi aussi, j'avais un frère qui trahirait toute ma famille pour des idées stupides, je ne l'accepterais pas. Avec un sourire narquois, je regarde Bellatrix qui semble sur les nerfs. Il n'est pas dur de lui faire perdre son calme et en ce moment, elle est énervée. On a qu'à dire le nom de son cousin pour qu'elle devienne enragée. La famille Black, une bien belle histoire. Oui, je suis ironique. Ça me fait mal de savoir que cette belle famille d'une pureté de sang grandiose dont le nom est connu de tout le monde sorcier se fait trainer dans la bout par un gamin capricieux qui cherche n'importe quoi à faire pour mettre ses parents en rogne. Ne comprend-t-il pas la chance qu'il a de venir d'une famille prestigieuse comme la sienne? On dirait bien que non.

Bref, je ne perdrai pas plus de mon précieux temps à penser à lui. C'est son problème pas le mien. J'ai des problèmes bien plus graves à m'occuper, telle que cette jeune White qui m'a couvert de ridicule. Je dois trouver un moyen de me venger.

- Lucius, d'après-toi, cette année, les Maraudeurs vont-ils encore une fois nous concocter un de leurs mauvais tours?

Je sors de mes pensées en entendant Rodolphus me parler. Je renifle dédaigneusement.

- À ton avis, Rodolphus? Ces saletés n'ont rien de mieux à faire que d'essayer de nous rabaisser, sans succès.

Quelquefois, il y en a qui ont de ces questions idiotes. Les Maraudeurs... Pfff... Cette année, ils feraient mieux de bien se tenir. Je suis préfet en chef et je suis prêt à en profiter. Je sens que je vais m'amuser à leur enlever des points. Après tout, ce groupe n'est qu'un ramassis d'ordure qui ne mérite même pas d'embrasser chacun de mes pas.

- Et à part ce ça, comment a été ton été cette année, Lucius? Me demande Narcissa d'une petite voix.

- Bien. Mon père m'a appris de nouveaux sorts que j'ai hâte de mettre en pratique, je lui dis en souriant sadiquement.

Et, au fond de moi, je me dis que j'aimerais bien avoir, pour cobayes, certains Gryffondors de ma connaissance. Ce serait presque jouissif pour moi de les entendre crier de douleur et de leur montrer que la pureté du sang n'est pas sans importance. C'est pour ça que je pense sérieusement à suivre Vous-Savez-qui qui veut exterminer les Sangs de Bourbes de notre monde.

_**Alors? Quelques reviews s'il vous plait pour me dire ce que vous en pensez? Ça me ferait grandement plaisir!**_

_**Aodren  
**_


	5. Ma rencontre avec LUI!

_**Ceci est un chapitre qui ne fait pas vraiment avancer l'histoire, mais qui raconte la première rencontre d'Alex avec Malfoy! J'espère que vous allez aimer!**_

_**Avant tout merci à Elie1sa: Gros merci pour ta review. Tu es la seule à m'en avoir laissé une pour le chapitre précédent, alors merci! GROS GROS GROS MERCI!**_

**Chapitre 5**

**Ma rencontre avec LUI!**

_**PENSÉE D'ALEXANDRIANNA**_

_Flash Back_

La première fois où j'ai vraiment eu affaire à lui, à ce Malfoy de malheur, c'était l'année passé et tout cela grâce à mon frère qui était bon pour se mettre dans les emmerdes.. J'étais en cinquième année et mon frère en sixième. D'habitude, je me fous pas mal de ce qui se passe autour de moi, mais cette fois-ci, mon frère était concerné, ce qui faisait toute la différence. Pourquoi? C'est simple. Même s'il me tape sur les nerfs, mon frère reste mon frère et quand dans la famille quelqu'un avait un problème, on se foutait des bienséances et de tout le tralala et on y venait en aide sans tarder. Après tout, on était une famille vraiment bien soudée et je ne pouvais pas le laisser dans les emmerdes et faire comme si de rien n'était tout de même. Il a beau m'agacer souvent, il est tout de même mon frère. Et malgré tout ce qu'il me fait pour me faire péter les plombs, je l'aime tout de même, même si lui, de son côté se fout pas mal de moi.

Bref, pour en revenir à mon histoire de ma rencontre avec Malfoy. Le grand, l'unique le majestueux Serpentard au Sang Pur, Lucius Malfoy. Je marchais dans les couloirs quand j'ai entendu des paroles hargneuses à l'encontre d'un Gryffondor Du genre '' Pfff. Le courage des Gryffondors… la stupidité des Gryffondors plutôt'' et des '' Vous êtes tous des minables traître à votre sang ou soit des Sang de Bourbes''. Ben, vous voyez le genre de méchanceté que dont seul les Serpentards ont le secret. Et contre les Gryffondors en plus. Faut pas oublier que c'est ma maison. Ensuite, j'ai reconnu la voix de mon frère et je me suis avancé.

Pour en venir à Lucius, ce n'était pas la première fois que je le voyais, mais d'habitude, je le voyais plutôt de loin, lui et sa gang de mijaurée. Mais je ne me suis jamais approché de lui, car mon frère m'avait souvent mis en garde contre lui et les gens de son espèce. Et souvent, quand Éric me disait quelque chose de ce genre, c'est qu'il ne rigolait pas. Alors, s'il disait qu'il était un sale con sans scrupule, doublé d'un salaud sans aucune trace d'humanité, c'est que c'était vrai. Et en bonne petite sœur obéissante, je lui obéissais. J'ai beau aimé faire le contraire de ce qu'il me demande, je sais quand je dois le prendre au sérieux ou non. Et pour les Serpentards, je le prenais au sérieux, surtout que je savais comment ils étaient, ayant cours en commun avec quelques uns d'entre eux. Bref, je ne faisais pas attention à Malfoy et, quant à lui, je pense qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment remarqué ma présence auparavant, malgré le fait que j'étais la soeur de son ennemi.

Revenons-en à mon fréro. Bon, comme je le disais, je l'ai retrouvé carrément dans les emmerdes et je ne suis pas resté là à regarder sans rien faire. Quand je l'ai vu, il était face à un bel homme blond aux cheveux mi-longs. Il était grand et avait un port fier. Comme tout Serpentard qui se respecte, il aimait se sentir supérieur aux autres et cela paraissait dans sa manière d'être. Il pointait sa baguette magique sur Éric qui faisait de même à l'encontre du Serpentard quand deux autres ''Serpents'' apparurent derrière mon frère. Je vous le dis moi, c'est Serpentards sont sans courage et attaquent par derrière. Ils étaient grand et fait comme des armoires à glaces. En fouillant dans mes souvenirs, je crois me rappeler que c'étaient Goyle et Crabbe, mais ne me demandez pas qui était qui. Je n'étais pas intime avec eux, et je ne les connaissais pas plus qu'il fallait. Pour moi, il n'y avait pas de différence. C'étaient deux armoires à glace sans cerveau qui suivait Malfoy comme son ombre, comme mon frère me l'avait déjà dit.

Ramenant mon regard sur Éric, je le vis détacher son regard de Lucius en sentant les présences derrière lui, celui-ci en profita pour désarmer mon frère qui n'eut plus de baguette. Pff... Il n'avait aucun mérite. Il avait profité de l'inattention d'Éric et il n'avait pas à être fier de lui, cette petite crapule qui n'était pas capable d'attaquer de face.

- Alors White, tu n'as plus ta baguette pour te défendre hein? Que comptes-tu faire, maintenant?

- Ferme-là Malfoy! Tout comme bon Serpentard, tu n'as pas assez de couilles pour te présenter seul contre un Gryffondor. Nous au moins, on est assez courageux pour se mettre face aux défis, contrairement à vous, les serpents visqueux!

J'avoue qu'en entendant ces mots, j'ai retenu un rire. Voir mon frère traiter ce grand blond de serpents visqueux était risible dans la position dans laquelle il se trouvait. Mais c'était bien lui ça. Ne jamais baissé les bras et resté fière jusqu'au bout, même si c'était idiot à ce moment-là, car ils étaient trois contre lui et il n'avait plus sa baguette. Je comprends les Serpentards quand ils disent que les Gryffondors ne sont pas tous courageux, mais plutôt tête brûlé et insouciants, ne voyant pas le danger. En gros, je les comprenais quand il les traitait de stupide, même si je ne le prenais pas, étant moi-même une Gryffondor.

- Fais attention à ce que tu dis, White. Je te ferai remarquer que tu es seul et que nous sommes trois. Un ordre de moi, et tu es foutus.

- Alors Malfoy, tu n'es pas capable de te défendre tout seul, il te faut tes petits gardes du corps pour te protéger, avait rajouté mon frère avec un sourire moqueur.

À cet instant, une rage incontrôlable était apparu dans les yeux du blondinet. Il avait levé sa baguette et avait commencer à réciter un sort. Je n'ai pas pensé plus qu'il fallait et j'ai courut devant mon frère. Même si ça ne parait pas au premier coup d'œil, Éric est fragile. Depuis son enfance, il est allé dans plusieurs hôpitaux. Il a un problème au cœur, mais je ne sais pas vraiment quoi. Moi, tout ce qui est terme médical, je n'y connais rien. Pour moi c'est du chinois, et rien d'autre. C'est le job de Christopher de tout savoir sur ça, mais ce que je sais, c'est que malgré ce que tout le monde de ma famille veuille me faire croire, c'est que c'est plus grave que ce qu'il y parait. Mon frère ne veut pas que ça ce sache et je garde bien le secret. Même Mathias d'après-moi n'est pas au courant pour mon frère. Alors, il est normal que je le protège, même s'il est plus grand, plus fort et plus vieux que moi. N'est-ce pas?

Quand j'ai vu un éclair jaune approcher, j'ai fermé les yeux en espérant que ce n'était pas quelque chose de dangereux ce sort, car c'est tout de même un Serpentard qui l'a lancé. Et je les connait assez pour savoir qu'ils ont beaucoup d'imagination pour sortir des sorts de toutes sortes que peu d'élèves connaissent. Au même instant, j'eus mal au ventre comme si je m'aurais fait donner un gros coup de poing. Je me suis mise à genoux en me tenant le ventre. Ça faisait vraiment mal. Je ne connaissais pas ce sort, mais ce que je savais, c'est que ça faisait fichtrement souffrir et que je ne voulais plus le recevoir. J'avais les yeux pleins d'eau et voyais embrouillé. J'ai juste senti mon frère s'agenouiller et me demander si j'allais bien. J'ai hoché la tête, mais je n'étais pas encore capable de dire un seul mot. Ma respiration était coupée sous la douleur qui commençait à s'atténuer peu à peu.

- Et toi White, de quel courage Gryffondorien parlais-tu plus tôt? Ce que j'ai devant les yeux est bien la preuve du contraire. Tu n'es pas fichu de ne pas te faire protéger par une femme. Même pas une femme, plutôt une gamine, se moqua Malfoy.

Mon frère s'est levé pour aller donner une bonne leçon à la ''sale blondinette'' comme il l'avait appelé dans un souffle furieux, mais je l'ai retenu. Je ne voulais pas qu'il ait des problèmes avec la direction de l'école. Ce ne serait pas la première dois qu'il aurait un rendez-vous avec le directeur.

- Hé frérot! Pense avant d'agir, lui dis-je d'une voix faible avant de me lever en me tenant toujours le ventre.

- Je vois qu'il y en a au moins un de vous deux qui sache réfléchir. Au moins, ça fait monter le niveau et ça fait changement de ne voir que des irréfléchis dans votre maison, continua le Serpentard.

Sentant un regard sur moi, j'ai tourné le regard vers Lucius qui me regardait avec un petit sourire au coin des lèvres. En ce moment, j'ai senti une rage indéchiffrable monter en moi. Je suis sure que le sort qu'il m'a envoyé est interdit à l'école. J'ai pris mon frère par le bras et je l'ai obligé à me suivre après que le Serpentard lui ait lancé sa baguette et qu'il l'ait attrapé au vol. Avant de partir hors de sa vue, je lui ai jeté un autre regard. Il ne nous avait pas lâché des yeux mon frère et moi. Pendant ce moment, où mon regard avait croisé le sien, je sus que ce ne serait pas la dernière fois que je le verrais et je l'ai regarder en levant la tête et en lui faisant un sourire ironique.

Après ça, j'ai eu droit à la plus grande dispute de ma vie avec Éric disant que je ne devais pas interférer dans un combat de sorcier. Que c'était idiot de ma part de me placer devant lui et qu'il était mieux de ne pas me revoir me placer devant quelqu'un pour recevoir un sortilège à sa place et tout le blablabla. Ah, les frères, ce n'est pas toujours facile à comprendre! De plus, j'ai été sensible au ventre pendant trois jours, c'est pas rien, sans oublier que j'y avais un gros bleu. Mais ça, il s'en foutait pas mal. Au moins, il aurait pu me remercier d'avoir pris le sort à sa place, mais nada. Aucun remerciement. Juste une engueulade. La prochaine fois, qu'il le prenne le sort. Je n'irai pas me placer devant lui.

Bref, après ça, j'ai recroisé Lucius une fois. Une seule et unique fois que je n'ai pas oublié. Non, il ne m'a pas lancé de sort, mais j'aurais mieux voulu. Il m'avait vraiment foutu la chienne cette journée-là et en y repensant, je me sentais dégouté. J'aurais mieux aimé ne pas le revoir pour tout dire. C'était en fin d'années. Il faisait hyper chaud et Katie, Maria et moi, on est allée près du lac quand mon frère est venu me rejoindre. Sans aucune raison précise. Il était avec son ami Mathias et voulait juste m'embêter un peu. Ça prouve qu'il a du temps à perdre de temps en temps celui-là! Vite fait, on s'est querellé sur un sujet anodin, je ne peux même pas dire quel était le sujet (C'est comme ça des frères et des sœurs). Il m'a pris dans ses bras et m'a lancé dans le lac avant de me tendre sa main pour m'aider à sortir. Quand je fus sorti, je pris ma revanche en le poussant, aidé de Mathias qui avait compris mon intention. Mathias, je l'aime bien, surtout quand il m'aide à prendre ma revanche sur mon satané de frère, malheureusement, ça n'arrivait pas assez souvent à mon gout. J'ai même déjà eu un petit faible pour lui pendant ma première année à Poudlard, mais je n'avais aucune chance. Et j'en ris maintenant.

Voyant mon frère se débattre dans l'eau en me jetant des regards noirs, je lui ai fait un petit signe de la main en lui adressant un sourire moqueur, avant de tourner les talons et de dire à mes amies que je m'absentais quelques temps pour aller me changer à cause du stupide frère que j'ai qui m'a lancé toute HABILLÉE dans l'eau. Mon uniforme était toute dégoulinant d'eau et ne voyant personne dans les couloirs, j'ai enlevé ma cape et déboutonné ma chemise, me laissant en camisole. Je n'avais pas entendu les pas derrière moi. Ce n'est que quand une main m'empoigna le bras que je tournai la tête et vit un regard froid gris-bleu m'observer. J'essayai de dégager ma main, mais sans succès. C'est qu'il était plus fort que moi qui n'est qu'une simple femme.

- Alors Sang-De-Bourbe! On a fait un petit tour dans le lac à ce que je peux voir… J'espère que l'eau était bonne au moins.

Ses yeux glissaient sur moi et je me sentis prise de dégoût. Il n'avait pas le droit de me regarder comme ça! Il dut le voir, car il plissa ses yeux et me tint le poignet plus fort, à m'en faire grimacer de douleur, ce qui le fit sourire. Posant une main sur ma hanche, il a rapproché mon corps du sien, me collant à lui avant de me faire reculer jusqu'à un mur. Sa main libre se retrouva sur mon cou et il fit une petite pression. Il m'étranglait! Il est fou ce mec, je vous le dis! Il devrait aller se faire soigner dans un hôpital psychiatrique, ça lui ferait du bien! S'en prendre comme ça à des personnes sans défense et qui ne lui ont rien fait pour son bon plaisir personnel, faut avoir des cellules en moins dans le cerveau!

- Je te trouves amusante, m'a-t-il chuchoter en laissant sa bouche glisser de mon oreille à mon cou.

J'ai cru sauter de joie en entendait des pas venir dans notre direction. Il a dû les entendre lui aussi, car il relâcha ma gorge et s'éloigna de quelques pas.

- On se reprendra!

Sur ses mots, il s'en alla. Je restai prostré au mur quand je vis les Maraudeurs faire leur apparition. Mon regard croisa pendant un instant celui de Remus. Sans un mot, je me décollai du mur et partit dans la direction de la tour des Gryffondor pour me changer et essayer d'oublier l'incident fâcheux qui venait de se passer avec monsieur Lucius Malfoy! Et j'en ai parlé ni à mes amies, ni à mon frère. C'est un secret que j'ai gardé au fond de moi et que j'ai mis bien loin dans mes souvenirs, mais je ne peux pas carrément oublier cet épisode. Et j'ai l'impression que lui non plus et son '' On se reprendra'' prend tout son sens maintenant. J'ai peur que cette année ne soit pas aussi calme que de ce que je pensais tout d'abord...

_Fin du flash back_

_**PENSÉE DE REMUS**_

Je suis assis, perdus dans mes pensées depuis quelques minutes quand je regarde la jeune fille qui était revenue avec la lèvre enflée et en sang. Celle-ci regardait dehors. Ses longs cheveux tombaient sur ses épaules et me cachaient son profil. Elle semble complètement perdue dans ses pensées et il y a quelque chose de beau dans cette image de la jeune fille rêveuse. Je me demande vraiment à quoi elle peut bien penser, mais je ne le lui demanderai pas, car je sais bien que ce n'est pas de mes affaires. Ses yeux que j'ai pu voir il y a quelques minutes et qui étaient d'une belle couleur vert étaient à demis fermés.

Un éclat de rire me sort de ma contemplation et je regarde en face de moi. Je vois Sirius avec une belle blonde. J'essaie de me souvenir de son nom. Lisa...? Martine...? Non... Ah, je sais. Maria. Une belle blonde et le genre de filles qu'affectionne Sirius, bien que je me demande ce qu'il peut leur trouver. Je n'ai jamais eu de penchant pour les blondes superficiels et j'en suis heureux. Peter a l'air de la trouver à son goût, mais pauvre de lui, il n'a aucune chance contre Sirius. D'ailleurs, je ne pense pas qu'un seul d'entre-nous aurait de la chance avec une fille si Sirius se mettait à la chasse. Heureusement que James et moi n'ayons pas les même goût que lui. James est déjà amoureux d'une belle rousse qui n'attire pas particulièrement Sirius. Moi, j'ai beau n'avoir personne dans ma vie, et cela pour de bonnes raisons, mais je ne rechercherais pas les mêmes choses que mon pote. J'aime mieux le mental au physique. Faut dire que Sirius n'est que très rarement sérieux dans ses relations, mais il ne ment jamais à ses conquêtes. Et celle avec qui il parle en ce moment est sûrement sa futur copine. Faut dire qu'elle a l'air de carrément se jeter à sa tête en lui montrant son décolletés, sans gêne aucune. Je me demande quand mon ami va devenir un peu plus sérieux, mais je ne pense pas que ça va être pour tout de suite.

Du coin de l'œil, j'aperçois James qui, de son côté, a décidé de faire une partie de carte avec Peter et il prenait le dessus assez vite. Il se passait souvent une main dans ses cheveux noirs déjà tout emmêlés. Il faisait souvent ce geste au grand damne d'une jolie rousse qui le traitait de sal arrogant imbu de sa personne, ce qui attristait assez James.

James est un garçon amusant qui était toujours là pour nous, ses amis. Bien qu'il manque sérieusement de sérieux, je ne le changerais pour rien au monde. En ce moment, il rigole avec Peter et rit souvent. James est un vrai gamin, mais il est tellement attachant quand on le connait bien.

- Tu es vraiment trop drôle, Sirius. On ne s'ennui pas avec toi, dit soudainement Maria en fixant mon ami droit dans les yeux.

- Je sais, lui répond mon ami en lui faisant un de ses sourires dont il avait le secret et qui faisait tomber presque toutes les filles à ses pieds.

Je les regardes et je me sens amusé. Je m'étire pour détendre mes muscles et je fais de mon mieux pour ne pas faire de geste brusque pour ne pas déranger ma voisine dans sa rêverie. Je croise le regard de l'amie de Maria qui me fait un sourire timide auquel je réponds par un petit salut de la tête.

- Ton nom c'est bien Katie? Je lui demande.

Je devais avouer que quand Maria avait présenté tout le monde, je ne l'avais écouté que d'une oreille. Je suis tellement habituée à toutes ces filles qui se jettent aux pieds de Sirius qui je ne leur porte qu'une distraite attention, sans plus.

- Oui. Et toi, c'est Remus Lupin.

Elle est assez jolie dans le genre timide. Je jette un regard vers la rêveuse avec amusement quand je la sens bouger un peu pour se placer plus confortablement. Elle semble vraiment partie dans son monde et rien n'a l'air d'avoir le pouvoir de la faire revenir sur terre.

- Ça, c'est du Alex tout cracher. Toujours perdue dans son propre monde, mais toujours présente pour nous, dit Katie avec du rire dans la voix.

- Si je comprends bien, elle est souvent perdu dans ses pensées?

Katie hoche vivement la tête.

- Oui. Elle est une rêveuse inconditionnelle. Elle est pratiquement toujours perdues dans ses pensées ou dans son monde imaginaire.

- Elle devrait apprendre à vivre dans la réalité. Ça ne pourrait pas lui faire de mal, bien au contraire! Lance Maria qui avait entendu ma conversation avec Katie.

Je la fixe sans dire un mot. Je trouve qu'elle n'avait pas l'air de respecter ses amies de la manière qu'elle parlait d'eux, mais ce n'était pas de mes affaires. Mieux valait ne pas m'en mêler. Je me tourne de nouveau vers la dénommée Alex qui n'avait pas l'air d'avoir écouter un mot de la conversation. Mais n'avait-elle pas entendu pour autant?

_**J'espère avoir droit à quelques reviews de votre part! Dîtes m'en des nouvelles s'il vous plait!**_

_**Aodren**_


	6. Mon amie avec un Don Juan

_**Voici le sixième chapitre de ma fic... Avant tout, je veux remercier deux personnes qui m'ont laissé des reviews...**_

_**elie1sa**_

_**Affreuses sisters**_

**Chapitre 6**

**Mon amie avec un Don Juan**

_**PENSÉE D'ALEXANDRIANNA**_

Retenant un bâillement, je détourne mon regard de Dumbledore qui faisait le message habituel. Interdiction d'aller dans la forêt interdite et tout le blablabla habituel… Bref, rien que je ne sais pas déjà et qui est adressé plus aux nouveaux qu'aux anciens, car c'était les mêmes messages qu'il nous disait à chaque début d'année. On s'y habituait à la longue. Il n'y avait pas vraiment grand-chose de nouveau à dire dans les règlements, mais il fallait bien que les petits nouveaux sachent ce qu'ils avaient le droit de faire et ce qu'ils n'avaient pas le droit de faire. Je reprends ce que j'ai dit, le message est adressé aux nouveaux PLUS les Maraudeurs qui ne suivent aucune règle à part la leur. Pire que des enfants ceux-là. Mon frère me le répète souvent, mais faut s'avouer qu'il n'est pas mieux qu'eux. C'est dans ces cas-là que je le traite d'hypocrite. Il n'arrête pas de dire que les Maraudeurs ne suivent aucune règle et tout le tralala, mais lui il n'est pas mieux. Il écoute que sa propre loi et il en est fier. Ce n'est pas pour rien que je dis à tout le monde qu'il est un énergumène sans rien dans la tête si ce n'est qu'un égo-surdimensionné qui fait office de cerveau.

Un morceau de pain qui atterrit sur ma tempe m'enlève de la contemplation du plafond magique. Comment ça en contemplation d'un plafond? C'est que ce plafond m'a toujours intrigué. C'est vrai. Je ne mens pas. Il est tellement beau et original. Depuis ma première année, il a toujours attisé ma curiosité. Ben quoi? C'est vrai que c'est bizarre un plafond comme ça! Je me suis toujours demandé qui avait bien pu avoir eu l'idée de génie d'inventer un plafond montrant le temps. En tout cas, je lui tire mon chapeau. Cette personne était vraiment une génie. J'ai beau faire mon entrée pour la sixième année à Poudlard, la magie m'éblouit toujours comme depuis mon premier jour dans cette école. Vivant dans une famille de moldue, avant de venir ici, je ne connaissais rien de la magie et j'en profite au maximum.

Mais je suis tiré de mes pensées. Et il n'y a rien que je déteste plus que de me faire sortir de mes rêveries de manière brusque et, en ce moment, je me demande bien qui a pu osé me déranger ainsi? Si je le trouve je le… arggggg!

Tournant la tête, je jette un regard noir à Éric qui me regarde avec de la moquerie dans les yeux et qui met un gros morceau de pain dans sa bouche. Un morceau de pain COMME celui que je viens de recevoir, le sale traitre. Je me doutais bien que c'était lui. Qui peut me porter sur les nerfs aussi bien que mon cher frère…? Humm... Je vais y penser une minute… Heu… PERSONNE! Il n'y a pas plus soûlant que lui et personne à part lui ne perd son temps à me déranger quand je suis perdue dans mes pensées. Un jour, je vais me venger! Quand? Je ne le sais pas, mais ce jour va venir un jour! Il y en a qui dise que la vengeance n'apporte rien de bon, mais je ne suis pas d'accord avec eux en ce moment! Ouais, je dis ça, mais, toutes les personnes qui me connaissent savent bien que je suis trop gentille pour me venger et que j'encaisse toujours. Ma défense à moi c'est le verbal, à part ça, oubliez-moi! Pourquoi suis-je si faible? Snif snif...

Je lui tire la langue et je vois devant mes yeux des plats de toutes sortes. Je n'avais même pas remarqué que Dumbledore avait fini son discours. Preuve que je ne l'écoutais pas. Je sais, je suis pathétique des fois, mais je suis trop vieille pour changer maintenant. Ah! Que je suis heureuse... Je peux ainsi remplir mon estomac affamé... Je me jette sur mon assiette et mange comme une affamée. Miam miam… Sentant un regard sur moi, je croise le regard de Remus qui m'observe avec un petit sourire amusé au coin des lèvres et je fais de mon mieux pour manger plus doucement en priant que mes joues que je sentais rougir passent inaperçu envers Lupin. C'est que quand Lupin me regarde, je perds souvent mes moyens. Il a quelque chose en lui qui m'attire. Quelque chose de primitif que je sens émaner, même si je ne lui ai jamais parlé et que je ne le connais pas vraiment. Et, n'étant pas habitué à ressentir ce genre de choses, ça me gêne un peu. Surtout qu'avant cette année, je ne l'avais jamais vraiment remarqué. Pas de doute, cette année s'annonce riche en évènement. Et pas que de bons évènements à mon avis avec Malfoy dans les parages. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne peut pas m'oublier pour de bon? Je sais très bien après l'assaut qu'il m'a fait dans le train qu'il ne va pas en rester là. C'est un malade mental ce gars.

- Hé Alex?

Je me tourne vers Katie, curieuse. Je me demande vraiment ce qu'elle me veut. Depuis notre voyage en train, elle est restée assez silencieuse. Mais ça me dérange pas du tout, je le suis moi-même et Katie n'est pas une grande parleuse d'ordinaire.

- Mmmmm….?

- Je pense que Maria et Black se plaisent. Depuis qu'ils se sont rencontrés dans le train, ils n'arrêtent pas de se parler et de se regarder droit dans les yeux. Je trouve ça tellement mignon. Et je trouve qu'ils iraient assez bien ensemble. Tu ne trouves pas, toi?

Je regarde la direction qu'elle me montre. Je ne l'avais pas remarqué, mais c'est vrai que Sirius et Maria ont l'air de bien s'entendre. Mais ça ne me surprend pas trop, car peu de personne du sexe opposé ne s'entende pas bien avec elle. Et la même chose est à dire sur Black qui attire très facilement les filles vers lui. Ils sont du même genre tous les deux.

- Oui. C'est vrai qu'ils vont bien ensemble, dis-je avec un petit sourire à Katie qui avait l'air rêveuse en regardant les deux Gryffondors se parler.

- J'espère juste que Black ne lui brisera pas le cœur, dit-elle encore. Sachant tout ce que l'on sait sur lui, on peut s'attendre à tout de sa part. Il a une sale réputation. Mais il est tellement beau qu'il peut se le permettre.

J'hoche la tête pour seule réponse avant de retourner à mon plat et de ne plus me préoccuper de Maria et de Katie. Je sais que ce n'est pas vraiment gentil de ma part de ne pas faire attention à elles. Après tout, toutes les deux sont mes amies. C'est juste que les affaires de cœur, ce n'est pas vraiment mon truc. De plus, je ne m'en fais pas pour le cœur de Maria. Elle a beau être mon amie, disons qu'elle aime enchaîner les gars et elle ne s'en cache pas. C'est son affaire. Elle a le droit d'aimer la nouveauté. Je n'ai rien à y redire. C'est sa vie et elle la vit comme elle l'entend. La question qui me chicotte le plus c'est de savoir qui entre Sirius et Maria va lâcher l'autre en premier. Connaissant les rumeurs qui circulent sur Sirius, les deux sont pas mal du même genre côté relation de couple. Sirius reste rarement plus d'un mois avec une même fille sans se fatiguer. Il a brisé plusieurs cœurs ainsi. Mais je ne compte pas les cœurs que Maria a brisés elle non plus. Ça doit être presque le même nombre, mais un peu plus de la part de Sirius. Au fond, ils sont faits pour être ensemble. Deux personnes de la même espèce et qui connaissent les règles du jeu... Ça va peut-être durer plus longtemps que je l'ai cru tout d'abord…

- ÉRIC WHITE LÂCHE TA SŒUR TRANQUILLE! ET QUE JE NE TE VOIS PLUS GASPILLER DE LA NOURRITURE! ARRÊTE DE FAIRE TON GAMIN POUR UNE FOIS.

Toutes les têtes de la salle se tournent vers une belle jeune fille aux yeux verts émeraude et aux cheveux roux flamboyant. Il devait être difficile pour elle de passer inaperçu partout où qu'elle soit avec ces cheveux. Lily Evans. L'amour de la vie à James. Même si elle n'arrêtait pas de le repousser à chaque fois qu'il faisait une approche dans sa direction. Ce qui était assez marrant quand on les voyait à l'œuvre. C'était toujours un bon spectacle mémorable. Et à côté d'elle se trouve mon frère qui baisse la tête honteusement avant d'enfourner un autre morceau de pain qu'il avait certainement l'intention de me lancer encore une fois, mais je fais comme si rien ne s'était passé. J'étais habitué. Avec toutes les vacheries qu'il me fait quand on est à la maison, il n'y a plus rien qui me surprend de sa part. Il me dirait qu'il aurait embrassé le professeur McGonagall pour un défi, j'y croirais. Il est game de tout faire et il se fout carrément du ridicule. Au moins, Lily lui fait souvent la morale et ça a l'air de porter ses fruits pour les prochaines heures. C'est mieux que rien et avec une tête de linotte comme Éric, elle mérite même des félicitations, car grâce à elle, il n'en a pas tout le temps après moi. Je te béni Lily pour ta gentillesse et ta force de caractère à te faire écouter de ce débile qui me sert de frère...

- Mais Lily, j'ai bien le droit d'agacer ma sœur un peu… non? C'est normal entre frère et sœur. Et puis, je ne fais ça que pour l'aider. À être toujours perdues dans ses pensées comme ça, ce n'est vraiment pas bien pour le peu de cerveau qu'elle a. Je dois lui apprendre à faire attention à ce qui l'entoure. Je te jure que je fais tout ça pour son bien, dit-il avec un air de garçon pris en faute qui lui allait très mal.

Aucune réponse ne lui vint à part un regard de la préfète et il recommence à manger comme si de rien n'était. Moi, je fais comme si de rien n'était, encore une fois, si ce n'est que je tiens ma fourchette à m'en faire blanchir les jointures. Mais cela, personne ne le remarque, car qui prendrait le temps de m'observer? Je suis trop insignifiante pour les élèves autour de moi pour que quiconque remarque quoi que ce soit et j'en suis heureuse. Toujours sentir des regards sur soit doit venir fatiguant à la longue. J'aime mieux ne pas me faire remarquer, et, Dieu merci, ce n'est pas le cas. Mais ça ne change pas le fait que j'en veux à Éric. De quel droit ose-t-il parler de mon cerveau comme ça? Devant tout le monde en plus? Il est mieux peut-être, lui? Il a le cerveau d'un enfant allant à la maternelle! Pffff… Il peut bien dire ce qu'il veut, je m'en fous pas mal de toute façon… O.k, j'avoue que j'aimerais bien m'en foutre, mais je n'y arrive pas et je fais comme si… Pour être tout à fait franche, c'est vrai que je me moque pas mal de ce qui m'entoure ou plutôt je fais croire à tout le monde que je me fous de tout. C'est une sorte de protection en quelques sortes. Seul Éric, à Poudlard, me connaît suffisamment pour le savoir et je me doute qu'il n'arrête pas de tout faire pour me crinquer pour que je dévoile mon vrai visage à tout le monde. À l'école et à la maison je suis deux personnes très différentes. À la maison, je suis enjouée, j'ai une grande gueule, j'ai de l'énergie à revendre et à Poudlard, je suis tout le contraire. Ne me demandez pas pourquoi, moi-même je n'en sais rien. Ça doit être parce que quand je suis arrivé à Poudlard, j'étais intimidé et que j'ai peur de faire découvrir mon vrai visage à tout le monde, car comme mon frère aime me dire, j'ai un sale caractère.

- Ma chère Lily? Et les vacances se sont bien passées? Moi j'ai passé mon temps à penser à toi et à rêver de tes beaux yeux qui m'ont ensorcelés depuis la première fois que j'ai croisé ton regard.

- Potter, arrête avec tes compliments à la noix! J'en ai rat le bol de t'entendre parler pour ne rien dire. Personne ne croit ce qui sort de ta bouche et je suis bien la dernière à croire que tu puisses ressentir quelque chose pour moi. La seule personne que tu aimes ici, c'est toi, avec l'égo surdimensionné que tu as.

- Mais Lily…

- Non…! Stop! Je ne veux rien entendre venant de toi.

Un éclat de rire de Black éclate. La tête rejetée en arrière, il était assez beau et attirait les regards féminins. Et le pire dans tout ça, c'est qu'il le savait. Quel prétentieux! Je me demande comment il fait pour encore passer les portes avec la grosse tête qu'il a sur les épaules.

''Quel gamin celui-là'', pensais-je à l'instant même. ''Il pourrait compatir avec son ami au lieu de rire de lui ainsi''.

Je jette un regard James et je le vois baisser tristement la tête. Pour tout dire, c'est qu'il me fait presque pitié en le voyant faire cette tête là. Lily y va peut-être un peu fort avec lui pour tout dire. En ce moment, je trouve qu'il était tout trognon James. Il avait l'air d'un enfant qui a envie de pleurer, mais qui se retient pour avoir l'air courageux devant les plus grands. Ça me donne presque et je dis bien presque, envie de le consoler.

_**PENSÉE DE SIRIUS**_

Dumby parle encore et nous dit les mêmes règlements qu'à chaque année. Il pourrait peut-être changer de disque le vieux Dumby. C'est vrai qu'à son âge, il doit avoir de la difficulté à penser à de nouvelles choses. Ah! La vieillesse. Que ça doit être poche. Heureusement que je suis encore jeune et beau. Vive la jeunesse!

À mon avis, dire ces règlements, c'est de la perte de temps, car il pourrait le répéter au moins cent fois par années, il y aurait toujours des jeunes pour faire ce qui est justement interdit. Je ne parle pas de moi, ni de Cornedrue, ni de Lunard et ni de Queudvert. Nous, on n'est pas comme ça. On ne s'amuse pas à enfreindre les règles de l'école, on veut juste approfondir nos connaissances, et quoi de mieux pour ça que de sortir la nuit pour aller à la découverte du château, ou aller dans la forêt interdite pour mieux connaître les animaux et toutes autres formes vivantes y vivants. Et si on s'amuse à faire des méchants coups aux Serpentards, ce n'est pas parce que l'on ne les aime pas, même si il y a un peu de ça, mais c'est pour voir nos progrès en magie. Et progrès il y a. Ça, je peux vous le dire! Et faudrait bien que je montre les progrès que j'ai faîtes cet été à Cornedrue, quand on va avoir en face de nous Rogue. Lui, c'est notre Serpentard préféré. Nez crochu, cheveux graisseux, je me demande s'il connaît l'existence du shampoing et s'il en connaît l'utilité. Il a toujours son gros nez fourré dans des manuels que je soupçonne, à juste titre d'ailleurs, d'êtres des manuels de magie noire. D'ailleurs, James est tout à fait d'accord avec moi. Il n'est pas à Serpentard pour rien le petit Servilus! Et la haine que nous lui portons est réciproque de son côté. Il nous jalouse. Après tout, on est populaire et tout le monde nous aime et, lui, il n'est qu'un gars parmi les Serpentards que personne n'aime.

- On sait tout ça. Il n'a pas bientôt fini de parler Dumby! Je dis tout bas. On a mieux à faire que d'écouter ce vieux sénile nous dire un discours qu'on a déjà entendu une bonne centaine de fois. Qui fait attention à ce qu'il dit de toute façon?

James qui m'entend et qui est assis à côté de moi me donne un petit coup de coude dans les côtes et je fais une petite grimace à mon ami, mon frère de cœur. James adore Dumby, et ce n'est un secret pour personne. Attention à celui qui osait l'insulter devant ses yeux. Pour lui, notre directeur était le meilleur sorcier de notre temps et nous lui devons le respect. Mais je l'aime pareil Jamesie. On est toujours là l'un pour l'autre en cas de besoin. Sauf en ce qui concerne Lily. Au lieu de l'encourager, je ris carrément de sa gueule, car il se fait toujours repousser par la jeune rousse vive. Pauvre petit Corny, je le plains. Je suis heureux de n'être jamais tombé en amour en voyant James avec Lily. Ça le rend tellement débile que je me sens mal pour lui. Mais je compatis un peu avec lui tout de même. Ce n'est pas facile pour moi de le voir avec le cœur brisé après chaque rencontre qu'il a avec notre préfète, mais notre Corny a la tête dure et il est capable d'en prendre, et je ne compte même pas le nombre de gifles qu'il a reçu par sa Lily jolie. Mais, James retourne toujours à l'assaut en espérant qu'un jour Lily va accepter une de ses invitations et découvrir quel gars fabuleux il est. De mon avis, il devrait laisser tomber, mais peut-être est-il tout simplement maso...?

- Enfin! Je hurle presque ces mots en voyant que le directeur a fini son discours et que de la bonne nourriture est apparue juste devant moi et je me jette dessus comme un affamé qui n'a pas mangé depuis plusieurs jours.

Je sais, quelques personnes pourraient me prendre pour un goinfre. Mais faut pas oublié que je suis un ado en pleine croissance et que je dois bien manger. C'est important la nourriture. Remus me dit toujours que j'ai un estomac sans fond. Moi je dis que ce n'est pas vrai. Mon estomac a bien un fond, il est juste très très creux. Ça fait même beaucoup rire James, mais un peu moins Peter. Celui-là se demande comment je fais pour manger autant et ne pas prendre de poids et je lui dis toujours que c'est une historie de métabolisme. Je crois que Peter est un peu jaloux de moi, car, lui, malheureusement, il ne lui en faut pas beaucoup pour qu'il prenne du poids. Bref, ce n'est pas vraiment mon problème. Bien sûre que ça m'attriste pour lui, mais je ne vais pas me rendre malade en pensant sans cesse que la vie est injuste. C'est quelque chose que je sais déjà et j'ai appris à vivre avec ses injustices.

Bon, pour en revenir à la nourriture...

Miam miam. Je me liche carrément les babines avant de remplir mon assiette de tout. Vive mon métabolisme! Et vive la bouffe! J'ai de la chance de ne pas grossir, pas comme Peter. Je lui jette un regard et je le vois se goinfrer, tout comme moi. Lunard mange doucement, l'air perdu dans ses pensées, mais je sais très bien qu'il a les sens aiguisés le petit Mumus. Et James, pendant ce temps, il dévore carrément Lily des yeux. Un peu plus et il a de la bave qui coule de sa bouche. Je suis DÉ-COU-RA-GÉ! Mais c'est mon bon vieux Cornedrue pareil! Hahaha! Personne ne peut savoir combien je l'aime. Comme un frère, s'entend. Parce que moi, je suis 100% fille. J'aime les nanas et ce n'est pas près de changer.

- Heu… Sirius…? Désolé de te déranger, mais j'ai quelque chose à te demander.

Je me tourne et vois la belle blonde qui a accepté que mes potes et moi on partage leur compartiment. Blonde, belle, ayant l'air d'un mannequin, je dois avouer qu'elle me plait assez. Elle est de ce genre de filles qui me plaisent assez physiquement et pour le mental, c'est quelque chose dont je me fiche pas mal pour tout dire. Je suis beau, jeune et je vis ma vie comme tout adolescent normal. Je ne veux rien de sérieux et je ne cherche pas plus loin que le physique. Je lui adresse un sourire qui en fait craquer plusieurs et j'attends de savoir ce qu'elle veut me dire. Elle plante son regard dans le mien. C'est une prédateur comme moi et ça me plait.

- J'ai entendu dire que tu étais bon en métamorphose, alors je voulais savoir si tu voudrais m'aider? Me demande-t-elle. Vu que tu as une année de plus que moi, sait sûrement un jeu d'enfants pour toi. Et je dois t'avouer que je suis carrément nulle dans cette matière. Alors, acceptes-tu?

Elle rit de ma gueule ou quoi? Elle veut passer du temps avec moi, ça je veux bien le croire, mais pour le reste! Nah! Elle en a juste après ma belle gueule et c'est tout. Et je dois avouer qu'avec le physique que j'ai, il n'y a rien de plus normal que de me vouloir! Non non, je ne suis pas narcissique, loin de là, je suis juste franc. Je regarde la vérité en face tout simplement et j'ai un corps qui en fait craquer plus qu'une. Pas besoin d'être intelligent pour le remarquer. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je ferai semblant de me croire laid et toutes ses idioties. Je suis beau et j'assume. La preuve... Je n'ai aucune difficulté à trouver une fille pour lui raconter mes salades.

- Je suis bon pour plusieurs choses et la métamorphose n'est pas ma spécialité, dis-je suavement en lui faisant un clin d'œil. Si tu veux, je peux te montrer en te donnant un cours privé.

Je la vois rougir un peu et mon sourire s'agrandit quand j'entends la voix d'Evans. Bon, après qui elle en a cette fois, pas tout de suite après James j'espère? À ma connaissance, il n'a encore rien fait. Ah, ben non! Elle ne s'en prend pas à mon frère de cœur. Bon, je vous dis tout de suite, car c'est important de savoir, James est fou amoureux d'une rousse. Ne me demandez pas ce qu'il lui trouve, car je l'ignore. Une fille qui suit toujours les règles, collet monté et tout ce qui va avec, ce n'est pas vraiment mon truc et Lily est ce genre de filles. Au moins, n'ayant pas les mêmes goûts de ce côté, James et moi, on ne tombera jamais amoureux de la même fille et c'est une bonne nouvelle. Me faire crier dessus à chaque fois que j'irais lui faire la cours n'est pas du tout mon genre. James se déclare à Lily au moins une fois par jour, sans déconner, et elle le rejette à toutes les fois. Mais pour l'instant, elle ne s'en prend pas à lui. En tout cas, je suis prêt à parier que ça ne va sûrement pas tarder, connaissant James, il ne va pas tarder à faire une approche. Et je viens de faire une découverte, je ne savais pas que White avait une sœur. Pauvre fille... Je me demande vraiment qui peut vivre en ayant un frère comme lui. Ça ne doit pas être facile pour elle tous les jours que Merlin fait. À moins qu'elle ait un caractère aussi épouvantable que le sien. Et si c'est le cas, ça voudrait dire qu'il y a deux White à Gryffondor... J'ai beau être courageux, je ne pense pas l'être assez devant deux White. AU SECOURS!

Je tourne la tête vers la concernée et reconnais la fille du train qui était dans le même compartiment que nous. Cheveux noirs, on ne voyait pratiquement pas sa figure, car ses cheveux cachaient tout son facial. Une fille très quelconque. Je ne voyais pas une grande ressemblance entre elle et Éric. Au contraire d'Éric, elle avait l'air de mieux aimer l'anonymat que d'avoir les yeux fixés sur elle. Très grande différence entre les deux White. Au moins, j'avais eu une frayeur pour rien.

Pour ma part, je ne déteste pas vraiment Éric, mais il est quelquefois assez soûlant et, surtout, des fois il s'amuse à rendre mon cher Cornedrue jaloux, car il est très ami avec Lily. J'avoue que c'est drôle de s'en prendre à James, mais c'est à moi de le faire et non à lui. Je suis son meilleur ami après tout. Mais Éric a l'air de suivre que ses propres règles. Et il a un caractère assez... heu... comment dire... Il n'est que très rarement sérieux et il a toujours des commentaires à dire. Il n'est même pas capable de se la fermer une minute. Je sais que beaucoup de personnes disent la même chose sur nous, les Maraudeurs, mais tout de même! Pour nous, c'est normal, on est justement les Maraudeurs et, en plus, nous sommes très populaire. Tandis que lui... Ben que dire d'autre que c'est Éric White?

Bof, j'ai mieux à faire que de penser à la famille White. Je me tourne vers la belle blonde et lui fait un sourire charmeur auquel elle répond en se penchant vers moi, m'offrant ainsi une belle vue dans son décolletée. Elle avait détachée les trois premiers boutons de sa chemise et laissait entrevoir le début de son soutien-gorge. Me yeux remonte aux siens.

- Pour les cours privés..., je commence avant de me taire.

Elle se penche d'avantage vers moi et je m'oblige à ne pas laisser mon regard s'aventurer vers sa gorge. Je vois sa petite langue sortir de sa bouche quand elle humidifie ses belles lèvres pleines à souhait. En prenant une bouchée de mon assiette, je l'observe. Vive le jeu de la séduction! L'année n'a même pas encore commencée qu'il y a déjà une fille qui me saute pratiquement carrément dessus. C'est ça la vie d'un gars populaire! Je ne changerai la mienne contre rien au monde. J'ai vraiment trop de chance.

- Tu voudrais bien m'en donner? Mais je ne voudrais pas te déranger.

Je tends ma main et la lui pose sur l'épaule, caressant doucement de mes doigts la peau montrée.

- Comment pourrais-je refuser mon aide à une si charmante personne...

Ses lèvres s'approchent de mon oreille.

- Malheureusement, il va falloir trouver une place pour ces cours, me dit-elle en frôlant ma joue de ses lèvres avant de se rapprocher de mon oreille. Pour ne pas se faire déranger à toutes les minutes.

- Ne t'inquiète pas. Je connais trop bien Poudlard pour ne pas trouver une salle de libre.

Je recule mon visage pour faire face au sien.

- Tu n'as qu'à me dire tes disponibilités.

Elle rit.

- Pas de problème. Je t'en ferai part que je vais avoir reçu mon horaire, demain.

Sur un dernier sourire, je ramène mon attention sur mon assiette pour la finir à toute vitesse.

- Je me demande si Lily a pensé à moi pendant les vacances comme je l'ai fait, dit tout bas James en regardant son assiette.

Je me tourne vers lui avec un petit sourire diabolique qu'il ne voit pas, car il a toujours le nez dans son assiette. Pourquoi ne pas jouer un peu...? Juste pour rire de Jamesie...

- Sûrement. Tu n'es pas n'importe qui non plus. Je suis près à parier qu'elle a eu une pensée pour toi.

Je ne mens pas. Je suis sûr qu'Evans a pensé à James. Bien sur, elle n'a pas pensé à lui pour se demander comment avouer l'amour qu'elle lui porte, mais plutôt pour trouver des moyens de le faire taire.

- Peut-être a-t-elle remarquer qu'elle m'aimait et qu'elle voulait sortir avec moi? Serait-ce possible? Me demande-t-il en ayant l'air d'un petit garçon émerveillé face à une idée prodigieuse.

- Pourquoi ne lui demandes-tu pas? Ça ne coûte rien de demander. La pire chose qui pourrait t'arriver, c'est de te faire rejeter.

- Tu as raison Patmol!

Trop drôle!

- Je sais... Que veux-tu, j'ai toujours raison, dis-je en essayant de cacher mon fou rire qui me gagne en sachant ce qui allait se passer d'avance.

Je le vois lever la tête et ouvrir la bouche. Qu'est-ce qu'il va encore sortir comme niaiserie mon petit Jamesie à sa belle? Je ris déjà d'avance. Lunard qui avait écouté la conversation me regarde en levant les yeux au ciel. Quoi? J'ai rien fait de mal. Je veux juste m'amuser un peu, c'est pas la fin du monde. Pauvre Mumus, je le décourage à chaque fois de plus en plus. Mais il a beau me faire les gros yeux pour la mauvaise blague que je fais à notre James, il trouve ça tout de même drôle quand il s'humilie devant Lily. Je l'ai même vu quelquefois cacher un fou rire. Alors, qu'il ne fasse pas son hypocrite.

- Ma chère Lily? Et les vacances se sont bien passées? Moi j'ai passé mon temps à penser à toi et à rêver de tes beaux yeux qui m'ont ensorcelés depuis la première fois que j'ai croisé ton regard.

Que c'est nul! James, tu es capable de mieux que ça tout de même. Tu es ami avec le séducteur de l'école, et tu ne fais pas mieux que ça? J'ai honte… J'ai honte de mon meilleur ami qui ne peut pas faire mieux que... ÇA. Il va falloir que je lui donne des cours sur la manière à parler aux filles. Comment peut-on devenir aussi débile à cause d'une fille? Je ne comprendrai sans doute jamais. Je laisse échapper un petit rire quand la belle rousse coupe mon ami dans sa phrase.

- Potter, arrête avec tes compliments à la noix! J'en ai rat le bol de t'entendre parler pour ne rien dire. Personne ne croit ce qui sort de ta bouche et je suis bien la dernière à croire que tu puisses ressentir quelque chose pour moi. La seule personne que tu aimes ici, c'est toi, avec l'égo surdimensionné que tu as.

- Mais Lily…

- Non…! Stop! Je ne veux rien entendre venant de toi.

Et là, je ne peux pas m'en empêcher, j'éclate de rire! C'est trop crampant. Du coin de l'œil, je vois Peter s'étouffer avec sa nourriture et Remus secouer la tête avec un petit sourire aux coins des lèvres. Je donne une petite tape dans le dos de James en voyant son air triste. Je sais que je devrais m'en vouloir, mais impossible. Je ne me tannerai jamais de le voir se faire repousser. J'ai tellement hâte de le voir en fonction de toute sa tête, sortant avec une fille qui veut de lui et qui ne le repousse pas sans cesse.

- Inquiète-toi pas Jamesie, un jour, elle va te voir à ta juste valeur. Elle ne sait pas ce qu'elle manque en te rejetant comme ça! Et si elle ne réussit pas à te voir comme le gentil garçon que tu es, c'est que tu mériterais une fille qui te voit à ta juste valeur. Tu es quelqu'un de bien et il y a pleins de filles qui voudraient bien de toi.

Remus me regarda avec de gros yeux. Je me demande ce que j'ai dit pour qu'il me regarde comme ça. J'ai rien fait de mal à ma connaissance. À part m'être amuser au dépens de mon meilleur ami. Bon, j'avoues que ça peut être une bonne raison. Sans commentaire, s'il vous plait.

_**ANONYME**_

Une belle jeune fille brune regardait autour d'elle. Elle qui avait toujours eu hâte que les vacances d'été finissent, mais cette année était bien le contraire. Il était vrai que depuis la mort de ses parents, rien ne lui faisait plus envie, mais, plus que ça, c'est qu'elle savait que cette année à Poudlard ne serait pas comme les autres et elle ne savait pas comment réagir. Son visage était triste et elle s'en foutait carrément. Elle ne voulait pas faire semblant d'être une élève heureuse. Comment aurait-elle pu? C'était impensable.

Elle regarda autour d'elle et ses yeux croisèrent celui de Malfoy. Elle retint un frisson de peur et fit de son mieux pour ne pas lui montrer qu'elle le craignait un tant soit peu. Ça lui aurait trop fait plaisir.

D'une oreille, elle écouta le message du directeur qui souhaitait la bienvenue aux nouveaux élèves qui faisaient leur entrée à Poudlard. Elle détourna la tête pour ne plus croiser ce regard bleu pâle. Sentant des larmes monter à ses yeux, elle se força pour ne pas les laisser couler. Oui, cette année allait être différente et elle n'avait pas hâte de découvrir comment.

Une main se posa sur son bras et elle releva la tête, croisant le regard de son amie qui lui fit un petit sourire.

- Ça va?

Incapable de parler, la jeune fille hocha doucement la tête, mais son amie n'avait pas l'air rassurée pour autant.

- Je suis là pour toi, ok?

Nouveau hochement de tête qui répondit à sa question. Elle détestait inquiétée ses amis, mais elle n'arrivait pas à faire autrement cette fois-ci. Il n'y avait plus aucun espoir en elle et ça lui faisait peur. Trop peur...

_**Alors, comment avez-vous trouvé ce chapitre? Pas trop mal fait, j'espère? Dîtes-moi si vous avez aimé s'il vous plait. Et pour ceux qui ont lu mon ancienne version, je sais que je n'ai pas fait beaucoup de changement...**_

_**Bon, je vais maintenant dire quelque chose de chiant, désolé d'avance. C'est que, sincèrement, je me demande si ma fic plait vraiment, alors j'aimerais, si possible recevoir plus de review. Je sais que ce n'est pas vraiment gentil de ma part de faire ce genre de chantage, mais je veux seulement savoir si je ne continus pas ma fic pour rien. Je ne demanderai pas beaucoup de review pour tous les chapitres, mais seulement pour celui-ci, pour m'assurer que mon histoire vous plait.**_

_**J'espère recevoir des commentaires...**_

_**Je vous dis au prochain chapitre!**_

_**Aodren **_


	7. La réponse de mon journal

_**Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé une petite review! ^_^**_

_**Balachon et Elie1sa, merci beaucoup. Ça m'a fait vraiment plaisir. Vous ne pouvez pas savoir comment. **_

_**Bonne lecture à tous!**_

**Chapitre 7**

**La réponse de mon journal**

_**PENSÉE D'ALEXANDRIANNA**_

Même si je suis une fille, je ne comprendrais pas pourquoi la plupart des filles agissent comme des poules face à un coq devant un homme quand il est question de bal. Oui, depuis les deux semaines qu'on avait repris les cours, une affiche avait été affichée dans toutes les salles communes de toutes les maisons. Il y allait avoir un bal d'Halloween... Pour ma part, je ne crois pas que j'irai et en regardant les filles autour de moi se parler d'un air surexcité de cet évènement, ça me fout la honte. C'est seulement un bal, au nom de Merlin. Pas besoin de sauter dans tous les coins. Il y en a à chaque années. Ce n'est pas comme si ça arriverait une fois sur cent ans.

Pendant une semaine entière, Maria n'a pas arrêtée d'en parler en ajoutant qu'elle espérait se faire inviter par Sirius. Ils s'étaient souvent vus depuis le début de l'année et ils s'entendaient plutôt bien. Elle n'arrêtait pas de répéter à Katie et à moi qu'elle voulait avoir une relation plus avancée avec Sirius, mais que lui, il n'avait pas l'air décidé, car il ne l'avait pas encore invitée. Mais elle ne lâchait pas prise. Quand elle décidait quelque chose, elle allait au bout de ce qu'elle entreprenait. Il y a trois jours, elle nous a même déclarée qu'elle était prête à tout pour amener sa nouvelle proie dans son lit. Sachant ce que je sais sur le jeune Black, je me dis que ça ne tardera sûrement pas trop, car il a l'air d'être un chaud-lapin. J'ai même entendu dire qu'il avait déjà couchée avec deux filles différentes depuis le début des cours.

Katie, de son côté, restait un peu plus calme. Elle était heureuse que le bal arrive et avait hâte d'arrivée à la date. Elle cochait, dans son calendrier, les jours qui passaient pour savoir quand allait être la première sortie à Pré-au-lard, pour profiter de l'occasion pour s'acheter une belle robe. Contrairement à Maria, bien qu'elle ait hâte au bal, elle n'en parlait pas vraiment. Elle gardait sa joie pour elle et je l'en remerciais silencieusement de ne pas piailler sur ce sujet qui ne me touche pas vraiment. Katie me connaissait assez pour savoir qu'entendre parler de robe, de cavalier, etc., ce n'était pas mon genre et elle respectait ça. J'ai vraiment de la chance de connaitre Katie. Elle fait toujours attention aux sentiments des autres, même que quelquefois, elle devrait penser un peu plus à elle au lieu de se taire quand quelque chose ne fait pas son affaire.

- Je me demande si Sirius va m'inviter aujourd'hui? J'ai repoussé plusieurs demandes en espérant qu'il me demande d'aller au bal avec lui et j'espère ne pas avoir fait une erreur en espérant.

Qu'est-ce que je disais. Maria ne rate jamais une occasion de glisser le nom de Sirius. Et, depuis le début de la matinée, ça fait déjà trois fois qu'elle se demande s'il va l'inviter. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi elle ne prend pas les devants.

- Il a l'air vraiment intéresser par toi, alors ne t'inquiètes pas, Maria, dit Katie avec un gentil sourire.

Je secoue un peu la tête de découragement et de ce fait, un groupe de garçons attire mon attention.

- Tiens, en parlant de ton playboy, le voici qui arrive avec ses potes, je dis en jetant un regard à Maria qui remplace sa moue boudeuse par un sourire éclatant.

Les Maraudeurs nous rejoignent et je reste un peu à distance. De toute façon, ils faisaient que très rarement attention à Katie et à moi qui étions pratiquement toujours mises à l'écart à leur apparition. Mais je pardonnais à Maria. Elle ne le faisait pas exprès. Si elle commençait vraiment à ressentir quelque chose de sérieux envers Black, il était normal qu'elle lui porte toute son attention.

- J'en ai rat le bol de me faire observer par toutes ses filles qui rêvent de ce faire inviter par l'un de nous. Ça ne me sert à rien. La seule fille que je veux inviter au bal, c'est Evans. Je m'en fous fichtrement des autres! S'exclame James et croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. Je me demande comment tu fais pour endurer ça, Sir.

Black a un petit rire en enlaçant la taille de Maria.

- J'y suis tellement habitué que ça ne me dérange plus, dit-il à son ami avant de se pencher sur les lèvres de mon amie pour lui donner un baiser rapide. Et à ta place, James, j'inviterais quelqu'un vite avant que toutes les jolies filles soient prises.

- Je te dis que je vais le demander à Evans.

- Qui va refuser.

Je déteste donner raison à Black, mais cette fois-ci, je suis du même avis que lui. Ça me surprendrait beaucoup que Lily accepte son invitation sachant qu'elle le prend pour un gamin irresponsable.

- Sirius, laisses James prendre ses propres décisions et ne te mêles pas de ça.

- Merci, Rem! S'écrie James en donnant une claque amicale dans le dos de son ami qui le regardait avec une lueur moqueuse dans les yeux.

- À part James, vous avez déjà toutes vos cavalières? Demande Maria en fixant Sirius qui regardait son frère de cœur avec amusement.

- Nah. On a encore le temps devant nous, dit Peter en haussant les épaules.

Je ne veux pas être méchante avec lui, mais il devrait s'y prendre d'avance. La date avance à grands pas. Bref, c'est leur histoire et qu'ils fassent ce qu'ils veulent. Je jette un regard à Katie qui regarde le groupe de garçons avant d'apporter mes yeux sur Maria. Leurs concentrations à toutes les deux étaient tournées vers les garçons et, une fois de plus, je me demande ce que les filles pouvaient trouver à ces idiots. Je touche l'épaule de Katie, avec un sourire, pour la faire me regarder. Pendant que Maria parle avec les gars, j'en profite pour jaser un peu avec Katie. Ils ne nous portent pas d'attention.

- Katie, tu n'en parles pas vraiment, mais as-tu quelqu'un en tête pour le bal?

Katie souffre un peu d'être dans l'ombre de Maria et je le sens. Elle ne parle que très rarement d'elle et de ses désirs. Quand je la vois rougir et me faire un sourire timide, je sais que j'ai touché un bon point.

- Oui, j'ai une petite idée, mais je ne suis pas sûre que le gars en question soit intéressé par moi.

- Ais confiance en toi, je lui dis.

J'aime vraiment voir Katie heureuse. Dans ces moments-là, elle a l'air d'une petite fille ayant grandi trop vite. Elle rougit tellement facilement que c'en ait mignon. Elle mérite vraiment de trouver un bon petit ami qui sera bon avec elle.

Enfin la soirée est bien avancée et j'ai laissé Katie et Maria avec les Maraudeurs. Je les vois un peu moins depuis que Maria a jeté son dévolu sur Black et j'en suis un peu triste, mais il y a des avantages, j'ai plus de temps pour moi-même. Et, en plus, ça me fait des vacances avec Maria et ses Sirius par-ci, Sirius par là! C'est à me donner un de ces mal de têtes j'vous jures! Maria avait l'air carrément accro à lui et c'est la première fois que la vois ainsi face à un garçon. D'habitude, c'est elle qui fixait les règles, mais avec Sirius, c'était différent. Fallait dire qu'elle le trouvait intelligent, drôle, beau, gentil, bref toutes les niaiseries de ce genre et elle n'était pas prête à abandonner la partie pour l'amener dans son lit. Bien sûre, je suis contente pour elle, mais des fois, me semble qu'elle pourrait se mettre un peu en sourdine. Ça me tanne de toujours l'entendre parler de LUI. Il n'y a pas que lui dans l'Univers. Et, en plus, il est loin... même très loin d'être parfait.

Je m'assis dans mon lit et ouvre un livre encore vierge. Mon frère me l'avait donné pour ma fête cet été. Il l'avait acheté dans un magasin sorcier. Je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de l'utiliser, mais cette nuit, je suis seule et je suis bien décidé à en profiter. Vive la tranquillité! Ces derniers temps, ça ne m'arrivait que très rarement. Et j'étais prête à prendre toutes les occasions possibles pour pouvoir avoir des moments de solitude loin des conversations rapportant aux garçons.

Prenant une plume et de l'encre, je commence à écrire.

**_Alex- Cher journal,_**

**_Si tu savais quelle journée épouvantable j'ai eu. D'abord, à chaque fois qu'on pouvait avoir une pose, Maria nous tirait Katie et moi pour qu'on aille voir le gars sur qui elle a jetée son dévolue. Toujours accroché ensemble ces deux-là. De plus, j'ai eu cours de potion avec les Serpentards. Beurk. Qu'y a-t-il de plus décourageant que d'avoir un cours avec ces serpents, je me le demande? Je pense cela impossible._**

**_Encore une fois, le professeur m'a ridiculisé en classe. Je sais bien que je ne suis pas la meilleure, mais tout de même… Il pourrait s'en prendre à quelqu'un d'autre pour une fois, ça ne lui ferait pas de mal au lieu de s'en prendre toujours à mes maigres résultats en potions. C'est pas de ma faute si c'est pas ma matière tout de même! On dirait presque qu'il n'a jamais été étudiant lui-même avec des points faibles dans un quelconque cours. On ne peut pas être tous des machines tout de même._**

Je m'arrête un instant et je vois une écriture se former. Et ce n'est pas la mienne. Je commence à avoir un peu peur quand je vois que ce journal me répond. Je n'ai jamais entendu parler d'un journal qui avait un cerveau et ça ne me rend pas vraiment à l'aise. J'ai toujours entendu dire qu'il fallait se méfier de tout objet ayant un cerveau, car, souvent, ça se référait à la magie noire. Et la magie noire, c'est quelque chose que je ne veux vraiment pas côtoyer.

_Anonyme - Heu… Désolé, mais je ne pense pas que tu parle à ton journal intime. Bien au contraire, car tu viens d'écrire dans mon livre de potion justement._

Quoi? J'ai la chair de poule. Qui peut dire à qui j'ai écrit? Comment ça se fait que mon journal intime n'est pas du tout intime? C'est une blague ou quoi?... Une blague...

Tout un coup, je commence à avoir moins peur. Je me demande même quelle plaisanterie Éric a-t-il encore fait? Ne peut-il pas être sérieux avec moi au moins une fois dans sa vie? Je vais l'é-tri-per! Je m'en donne même à cœur joie d'avance en imaginant les cruautés à lui faire vivre. Il a du acheté ce journal pour me faire une blague. Ça ne serait pas surprenant de sa part. C'est bien son genre.

_**Alex - Vraiment désolé! Ça doit encore être un tour de mon idiot de frère. Il m'a donné ce cahier pour ma fête, mais j'aurais du me douter qu'il me cachait quelque chose ce sale…. Le connaissant comme je le connais! Il ne peut jamais être sérieux et il cherche toujours des occasions pour me mettre dans l'embarras. Quelquefois, j'ai envie de le...**_

Je ne finis pas ma phrase de peur de ce que je pourrais bien écrire. Mes instincts violents commencement à sortir et c'est mieux pas. Dans ces cas-là, je fais même peur à Éric et seul Christopher arrive à me calmer, mais ça lui prend du temps et de la patience. Christopher... Je m'ennuis de lui en ce moment.

_Anonyme - Hahaha! C'est O.K! Je ne t'en veux pas. Au contraire je trouve ça plutôt drôle. Ça doit être le fun d'avoir des frères qui s'amusent à nous faire des farces de toutes sortes. Moi, je suis enfant unique, alors je ne connais pas ça! Mais j'ai toujours eu envie d'avoir des frères et des sœurs. _

Enfant unique? J'avoue que même si j'ai de la misère avec Éric, je suis contente de l'avoir comme frère, je me suis habitué à lui et à ses idées farfelues. Quelques fois, pour tout dire, je me demande pourquoi il a atterrit à Gryffondor et non à Serpentard, car il peut être très rusé et cruel quand il le veut. Et j'ai aussi Christopher avec qui je m'entends super bien. Ça ne doit pas être vraiment amusant d'être enfant unique. Bref, pour faire court, je suis heureuse de ma vie, et j'aime ma famille. Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans eux.

_**Alex - Pour tout dire, j'en ai deux. Un très gentil et … ben l'autre il n'est pas capable de ne pas m'agacer plus que 2 heures, sauf quand il dort bien sûr. Il a toujours un mauvais coup à faire et il ne rate aucune occasion d'essayer de me faire sortir de mes gonds. Question comme ça, tu es de quelle maison? Tu es bien à Poudlard, n'est ce pas? **_

_Anoyme - Oui, je suis bien à Poudlard et je suis de la maison de Gryffondor. Je suis en train de faire ma dernière année._

Yes! J'ai contact avec un Gryffondor! C'est mieux qu'un Serpentard ou quelque chose de ce genre. Un sourire s'étend sur mon visage. J'ai au moins eu de la chance de ce côté. Un compatriote! Quelle chance...

_**Alex - Pour vrai? Tout comme moi! Sauf que je suis en sixième année. C'est une bonne coïncidence! On s'est sûrement déjà rencontré sans le savoir!**_

J'entends des bruits de pas et pousse un soupir. Ma délivrance n'avait pas durée longtemps, malheureusement.

_**Alex - Je vais devoir te laisser, mes amies reviennent, mais il faut vraiment se reparler, car j'ai aimé notre petite conversation et ça fait du bien de ne pas entendre parler de gars à tout bout de champs. Avec une des mes amies, j'en entends parler à journée longue et ça commence à être fatigant quelquefois.**_

_Anonyme - Je sais de quoi tu parles. Je suis dans le même cas. Mes compagnes de dortoir n'ont que les gars comme sujet de conversation. Comme s'il n'aurait rien de plus intéressant de savoir quel gars a fait tel chose ou bien quel gars sort avec telle... Pathétique._

_**Alex - Pauvre de nous. Mais au moins, je parle à quelqu'un qui me comprends. Je croyais être la seule Gryffondor à ne pas penser aux mecs, mais je suis heureuse de savoir que je me suis trompé et j'espère avoir le plaisir de te reparler!**_

_Anonyme - O.K. Dans ce cas à plus…_

Je ferme mon livre et le cache dans ma commode. Je m'apprête à fermer la lumière quand Maria ouvre les rideaux autour de mon lit et vient s'asseoir à mes côtés. Encore une nuit à entendre parler de ce grand et merveilleux Sirius Black je paris.

- Tu sais-tu quoi Alex?

Accouche qu'on baptise Maria. Je suis fatigué moi! Mais au lieu de dire ces mots, je lui fais un petit sourire. Et, je ne sais pas trop pourquoi, mais je suis sûr que j'ai raison et qu'elle va me parler de son sublime et parfait Sirius. Elle n'a que son nom à la bouche depuis quelques temps.

- Non, quoi?

- Sirius s'est enfin décidé à m'inviter au bal d'Halloween. N'est-ce pas super? Je suis trop contente! Je vais aller au bal avec le plus beau gars de Poudlard.

Bal? Ah, c'est vrai… J'avais presque oublié cette histoire de bal d'Halloween. Moi, en tout cas, je n'y vais jamais. De un, ce n'est pas mon genre de m'y rendre. Et de deux, je n'ai jamais de cavalier qui m'invite à y aller. Et aller toute seule à un bal, il n'y a pas plus pire. Pas question que j'y mette les pieds en tout cas.

- Enfin! C'était le temps qu'il se décide, lui dis-je avec un sourire moqueur.

Je dis ça pour la forme. Elle sort avec lui, alors si on regarde la logique des choses, il n'y a rien de plus normal que Sirius l'invite au bal après tout. Ah, que je suis intelligente des fois.

- Ris pas de moi!

J'éclate de rire et la prend dans mes bras.

- Je ne ris pas de toi voyons, je dis en me retenant de rire justement.

Bref, Maria a peut-être beaucoup de défauts, mais elle est mon amie et on se fait du fun ensemble. Même si elle est superficiel, qu'elle a quelques fois mauvais caractère, elle est tout de même celle qui réussit le plus souvent à me faire rire, comme en ce moment. Maria est Maria.

- Sérieusement, je suis contente que ce gars t'ait enfin inviter, depuis le temps que tu attends son invitation, c'était le temps qu'il se décide.

- Pfff... Au fond de moi, je savais bien qu'il m'inviterait. Je ne vois pas à qui d'autres il aurait pu penser à inviter. Je suis la meilleure candidate pour lui. Avec moi, il n'aura pas honte et on fera un couple splendide. Tu vas voir. Tous les regards vont être tournée vers nous et je vais en faire des jalouse et plusieurs gars vont rêver d'être à la place de Sirius. Je vais être plus belle que jamais.

Je riais avec elle. Bien qu'elle soit un peu narcissique sur les bords, elle pouvait se le permettre, car c'était vraiment une belle fille et je ne lui en voulais pas.

- Heu... Maria, où est Katie?

Mon amie haussa les épaules.

- Je ne sais pas trop. Je pense qu'elle m'a dit qu'elle avait à faire à la biblio. Elle devait aller chercher un livre.

Je souris à Maria qui commence à me parler de ce qu'elle avait fait avec les Maraudeurs. Je sens que je vais passer des heures à entendre parler de ces gars et d'un en particulier. Et je me demande si Maria ne tomberais pas amoureuse de lui? Il n'y avait jamais rien d'impossible et cela je l'avais appris il y a bien longtemps.

**PENSÉE DE LUCIUS**

La journée prenait enfin fin. Je suis heureux de pouvoir me détendre dans ma salle commune devant le feu que je regardais d'un air pensif. Pendant toute la journée j'avais senti des regards sur moi, la plupart venait des filles de Serpentards, mais il y en avait d'autres des autres maisons et je le savais bien. Elles voulaient que je les invite à ce bal d'Halloween, mais c'est sûr que je ne m'y pointerai pas avec n'importe qui, n'étant pas n'importe qui moi-même. En tout cas, une chose est sûre, c'est que je n'irai pas avec un Gryffondor. Je mérite bien mieux. Mais qui? Bref, ce n'est pas si important. J'ai encore du temps devant moi pour y penser. De toute façon, j'ai une petite idée de la personne que je vais inviter, mais je n'en suis pas sûre pour l'instant.

- Alors, Lucius, que se passe-t-il? Tu m'as l'air bien pensif.

Je déteste me faire déranger en pleine réflexion, mais cela, on dirait que Bella ne le savait pas encore, malgré les années que nous avons passées ensemble ici, à Poudlard. Je m'oblige à ne pas lui montrer mon mécontentement et je me tourne doucement vers elle.

- N'ais-je pas le droit de réfléchir en tout calme, Bella? Je ne savais pas que cela m'était interdit, lui dis-je d'une voix froide sans aucune émotion.

Je la vois me sourire et prendre place à côté de moi. Je me demande vraiment ce qu'elle me veut même si j'ai une petite idée sur la question.

- Voyons, Lucius. Ne le prends pas comme ça. Tu as tous les droits et tu le sais bien. Je voulais juste faire un brin de conversation avec toi.

Je lui fais un sourire narquois.

- Et de quoi veux-tu parler, ma chère Bella?

- Je ne sais pas. De tout et de rien. Pourquoi ne pas parler du bal?

Ben voyons... Je ne m'y attendais pas à celle-là! Plus subtile, tu meurs. Je savais qu'elle allait m'en parler. Avec Bella, il n'y a aucune surprise quand on la connait un tant soit peu. Bon, maintenant qu'elle a parlé du bal, je suis sûr de ne pas avoir à attendre longtemps avant de l'entendre prononcé le nom de...

- Narcissa n'a pas encore de cavalier. Elle s'est fait inviter, mais elle a refusé tout le monde. Je pense qu'elle attend après quelqu'un en particulier.

Qu'est-ce que je disais?

- Bella, mêles-toi un peu de tes affaires pour une fois. Si j'ai envie d'inviter ta sœur, je vais l'inviter. Maintenant, cette brève conversation est close. Si tu n'as rien d'autres à me dire, tu peux foutre le camps d'ici.

Je la vois serrer les lèvres et se retenir de dire quelque chose avant que son regard se fasse brûlant et ses lèvres s'étirent en un petit sourire.

- Pardonnes-moi, Lucius. C'est que je vous aimes beaucoup tous les deux et... Mais comme tu as dis, le sujet et clos.

Je la regarde un moment dans les yeux, jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'approche de moi et qu'elle pose ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je réponds à son baiser avant de reculer ma tête pour la regarder droit dans les yeux.

- Tu sembles oublier que tu es fiancée...

Elle lâche un grand rire.

- Tu l'as dis, Lucius. Je suis fiancée, pas mariée. Jusqu'à ce que je portes la bague au doigt, je reste libre pour m'amuser comme je veux.

Elle se met à genoux pour me faire tomber sur le dos, sur le divan. Je la laisses prendre les commandes pour commencer avant de reprendre le dessus. Je me retrouve au-dessus d'elle en l'embrassant fougueusement. Si je sais une chose, c'est que Bella ne fais jamais les choses à moitié et qu'au lit, elle se débrouille bien. Il faut juste que je la retienne pour ne pas avoir ses marques de griffes dans le dos, car je détestes être marquée. Une chance que personne ne se trouve dans la Salle Commune, car je sens qu'elle ne peut pas se contrôler si je mets en évidence le fait qu'elle a déchirer la plupart des boutons de ma chemise et qu'elle s'attaque maintenant à ma ceinture...

_**ANONYME**_

Poussant un soupir, je regarde le livre de potion devant moi. Je me demande vraiment qui était ma correspondante et j'espère avoir la chance de lui parler de nouveau. Cette personnage avait réussi à me faire oublier pendant un moment le monde cruel dans lequel je vis depuis déjà trop longtemps. Tout ce que je sais d'elle, c'est qu'elle est tout comme moi de Gryffondor, alors il est sûre et certain que je l'ai déjà rencontré et que je la connais un tant soi peu. Après tout, sans me vanter, je connais presque tout le monde dans l'école et vice-versa. D'un autre côté, il vaut peut-être mieux que nos deux identités restent secrètes pour l'instant.

Je ferme le livre et me couche sur le dos, le bouquin serré contre mon cœur. Est-ce bien sage de ma part de parler à quelqu'un dont je ne connais pas l'identité? Je sais très bien qu'il ne faut pas faire confiance à ce genre d'objets, mais je suis sûre que rien de mal ne m'attend à parler à cette personne. J'espère ne pas avoir fait une erreur. De toute façon, avec la manière que l'année a commencé, je ne pense pas que ça peut aller plus mal que maintenant.

Je ferme doucement les yeux. Je veux dormir pour tout oublier. Je sais bien que demain matin, quand je vais me réveiller, tout ça va me revenir en tête, mais pendant mon sommeil, je ne pense plus vraiment à rien et ça me fait du bien. Dernièrement, ma meilleure amie m'a dit que je dormais trop, mais il n'y a rien de mieux pour ne plus souffrir.

Le sommeil m'emporte doucement. J'ai hâte de rejoindre le pays des songes.

- Tu ne dors pas j'espère? S'écrie une voix près de mon oreille.

Je me redresse vivement et ouvre les yeux pour regarder mon amie qui m'observe avec un sourire un peu forcée. Je remarque son inquiétude à mon égard.

- Je ne faisais que me reposer.

Mon amie hoche la tête doucement, mais je vois bien qu'elle ne me croit pas.

- Arrête de dormir. Depuis le début de l'année, tu as maigri et tu es pâle à faire peur à un vampire. Tu dois te reprendre.

- Plus facile à dire qu'à faire.

- Arrête de dire ce genre de choses. Ou est rendu la fille combative qui se battait pour ses convictions? J'ai besoin de toi. Tu es la seule sur qui je peux compter.

Je vois des larmes apparaître dans ses yeux et je me sens prise de remords. Je suis tellement égoïste. Je ne pense qu'à ma peine sans me préoccuper de ma meilleure amie. Je m'approche un peu d'elle et la prend dans mes bras pour la consoler. On reste ainsi quelques minutes quand elle se sépare de moi avec un grand sourire.

- Allez viens. On va faire notre devoir de métamorphose.

Je secoue doucement la tête en riant et me lève pour la suivre dans notre Salle Commune. Mais en marchant, je repense à ma conversation avec l'inconnue du livre et quelque chose me chicotte dans la tête sans que je puisse vraiment dire quoi. Et cette chose que je n'arrive pas à saisir, car je ne comprends pas ce qui cloche, me tient réveillé une bonne partie de la nuit...

_**Voici la fin de ce chapitre! J'espère qu'il a été à votre goût. Si quelque chose vous dérange, dites-le moi!**_

_**Pour l'instant, je vous dis, à la prochaine!**_

_**Aodren**_


	8. GryffondorSerpentard

_**Je suis vraiment désolé, et je sais que ça fait un petit moment que je n'ai pas posté de chapitre, c'est parce que je n'ai pas eu vraiment la tête à cela pendant quelques temps et, de plus, j'ai quelques petits problèmes avec internet. Je vais faire de mon mieux pour ne pas trop vous faire patienter dans l'avenir, sans rien vous promettre pour autant. Mais veuillez me pardonner pour l'attente, s'il vous plait!**_

_**Bon, maintenant, je veux remercier toutes personnes qui m'ont laissés un petit commentaires et qui me pousse à continuer!**_

_**Alors, voici... Merci à Mademoiselle Mime et voici enfin le huitième chapitre.**_

_**Elie1sa: Tu voulais la suite.. Heu bien... La voici, la voilà!**_

_**BONNE LECTURE!**_

**Chapitre 8**

**Gryffondor/Serpentard**

_**PENSÉE D'ALEXANDRIANNA**_

Ce matin là, j'avais eu beaucoup de mal à se réveiller, mais le pire, était que, maintenant, je devais me battre pour ne pas me rendormir, car il n'y avait pas pire que d'avoir le cours d'Histoire de la Magie comme premier cours matinal. La voix du prof était tellement atone qu'elle donnait le goût de dormir à la plupart des élèves. Le professeur, un fantôme qui ne s'était pas encore rendu compte de sa mort, donnait son cours sans se rendre compte que peu de personnes arrivaient à garder les yeux ouverts comme c'était mon cas en ce moment. Sérieusement, je devrais m'obliger à ne pas m'endormir. Retenant un bâillement, je regardes autour de moi. Les Poufsouffles autour de moi avaient l'air d'avoir le même problème que moi. Je me disais que l'important était que je ne sois pas la seule dans ce cas. Un petit sourire se joua sur mes lèvres avant que je portes mon regard par une fenêtre de la classe sans faire trop attention au cours. C'est que j'aimerais tellement me trouver à l'extérieur qu'enfermé dans cette salle de cours endormante, mais on ne pouvait pas avoir tout ce que voulait dans la vie et, quelquefois, c'était vraiment dommage. La vie est vraiment trop injuste...

- J'ai trop hâte. Les jours ne passent pas assez vite à mon goût, souffla une voix près de moi.

Reconnaissant la voix de Maria, je tournes doucement la tête, les yeux encore un peu perdu dans la vague. Celle-ci a un grand sourire et regarde Katie qui a l'air heureuse pour elle. Je devines aussitôt que ça doit avoir rapport avec Sirius Black. Qu'est-ce qui peut bien mettre Maria dans cet état si ce n'est pas son beau ténébreux? Rien. Nada. Nothing. Bref, vous aurez compris que rien de rien ne peut la rendre aussi heureuse que SON Sirius et c'est l'important. J'espère juste que, de mon côté, quand je serai amoureuse, je ne serai pas comme elle, à toujours parler de mon amoureux, sinon quelqu'un, tuez-moi!

Je m'apprête à retourner à la contemplation du ciel quand Maria pose sa main sur mon bras. Je la regarde, interrogative. Je me demande ce qu'elle va me dire. Ses yeux sont brillants et son bonheur la rend encore plus belle si c'est possible. J'échange rapidement un regard avec Katie qui, me remarquant, lève des yeux amusés au plafond. Je me retiens pour ne pas rire et je ramène mon regard sur Maria de nouveau.

- Je n'arrête pas de penser à ce bal. J'y penses même jour et nuit. Tu ne peux pas savoir comme j'ai hâte. Je me demande comment Sirius va être déguisé. Tu ne trouves pas que j'ai de la chance d'y aller avec lui? Il ne veut pas me dire quel va être son déguisement et ça m'inquiète, car au tout début, je voulais trouver un costume qui irait avec le sien, mais ce n'est pas possible. D'après-toi, qu'est-ce que je devrais faire? Essayer de le faire parler avec de bons moyens? Questionner ses amis pour qu'ils me le disent? Trouver un costume sans faire attention au sien? Lui dire le mien et ne pas lui en faire la surprise pour que ce soit lui qui trouve quelque chose qui va s'harmoniser avec le mien? Car j'ai déjà un peu une idée de ce que je veux. Bref, je ne crois pas que ce soit d'une grande importance, car la beauté de notre couple va éclipser n'importe qui et n'importe quoi, mais... Ah! Je dois arrêter de penser à ça. Mais je dois lui faire honneur à ce bal et ça me met sur les nerfs. Mais je ne devrais pas être si nerveuse, car j'ai tout pour qu'il reste avec moi. Ne suis-je pas une belle fille? C'est sûr que n'importe quel costume que je vais porter ne me portera pas préjudice, finit-elle avec un petit rire.

Le professeur continuait son cours comme si de rien n'était. Il n'avait sûrement rien entendu de la tirade de Maria et je me demande vraiment comment il faisait. Peut-être était-il sourd?

- Je suis sûre que tout va bien se passer, Maria, je lui dis.

Katie hoche la tête pour approuver ce que je dis, mais, à mon avis, Maria n'a pas besoin d'encouragements. C'est une fille qui a vraiment confiance en elle.

- Et c'est vrai que tu dis que tu as de la chance. Tu vas tout de même à ce bal avec l'un des plus beaux gars de Poudlard, rigola Katie en rougissant un peu.

- Un des gars les plus beaux? C'est le plus beau!

- Sirius est super, mais il y en a quatre autres de pas mal.

- C'est vrai.

Je regarde Maria qui a l'air, elle aussi, amusée. Moi, je me demande de qui elles veulent parler, car je n'ai jamais vraiment fait attention aux garçons qui m'entouraient, contrairement à elles. Je les regarde sans dire un mot, attendant la suite de la conversation et mes deux amies le remarquèrent.

- De quels gars vous parlez? Je leur demande.

Katie, un sourire complice aux lèvres, se penche vers Maria et moi pour ne pas que les autres élèves autour de nous puissent nous entendre.

- D'abord, il y a James avec son air espiègle qui a beaucoup de charme. Il est vraiment attachant.

- Aucun d'eux ne bat Sirius, dit alors Maria.

Moi, je laisse un petit rire s'échapper de mes lèvres. Pour Maria, c'est sûr que Sirius doit être la huitième merveille du monde. Katie, de son côté, n'a pas l'air vraiment d'accord avec elle.

- Ça dépend, dit-elle. Moi, je trouve Remus très mignon et très gentil. Disons que si je pourrais, je resterais à fixer ses yeux de très longues heures sans me fatiguer. J'ai jamais vu un autre garçon avec les yeux qu'il a et je les trouve imbattable.

Maria fit une petite moue.

- J'avoue que ses yeux sortent de l'ordinaire.

Je secoue doucement la tête, mais ne dit rien. Je suis d'accord avec Katie. Remus a les plus beaux yeux que j'ai jamais vu.

- Pour le troisième, faut dire que Diggory n'est pas laid.

- Ouin, si tu le dis. Moi, je ne lui trouves rien de spécial.

Les écouter parler de garçons me faisaient vraiment trop rire en ce moment.

- Voyons Maria! Il est romantique avec les filles avec qui il sort. Ce n'est pas le cas de tous les garçons.

- Et ce n'est pas toutes les filles qui aiment ce genre de gars, non plus.

Je dois me retenir pour ne pas rire. Je pose ma tête sur le bureau et ferme les yeux en les écoutant parler.

- Mais moi, je n'ai rien contre.

- Tu es trop romantique, Katie.

- Et puis? Ce n'est pas un défaut, si?

- Les gars n'aiment pas les filles trop romantique. Ne l'oublis pas. Et le quatrième est...?

- Ah! Oui, j'allait oublier. C'est Lucius Malfoy. Il est vraiment beau.

En entendant le dernier nom, je me raidis. Non... J'ai mal entendu. Katie n'a pas pu dire qu'elle trouvait Malfoy beau, si? Non, impossible. Il n'a rien de beau en lui. Il est laid. Maria va le lui dire...

- Tu as raison, Katie.

QUOI? NOOONNNNNNNNN!

- Il a un charme certain et je pense que c'est le seul qui peut se mettre au niveau de Sirius côté beauté. Avec ses longs cheveux blonds...

- Ses beaux yeux bleus pâles...

- Son air hautain... Il a vraiment du charme à revendre.

- Il a vraiment tout d'un aristocrate. C'est dommage qu'il soit à Serpentard et qu'il nous déteste, nous, les Gryffondors. Sans oublier son côté un peu sadique sur les bords.

- On ne peut pas tout avoir, Katie.

Dîtes-moi que je cauchemarde et que je n'ai pas entendu que mes deux amies trouvaient Malfoy beau, hein? J'ai presque envie de sortir en courant de la classe pour aller vomir. Pas de doute, mes amies ont de drôles de goûts. Je dois faire une drôle de tête, car Katie me regarde bizarrement.

- Est-ce que ça va, Alex?

J'hoches la tête.

- Oui, très bien. C'est juste que j'ai été surprise en découvrant que mes deux amies sont attirés par Malfoy, je dis un peu ironiquement.

- Tu ne peux pas dire qu'il n'est pas sexy, me lance Maria.

Je décide de ne pas répondre. Qu'est-ce que je pourrais dire de toute façon. Qu'elles devraient s'acheter des lunettes, car Malfoy était vraiment immonde et que je ne voyais vraiment pas ce qu'elles lui trouvaient... Je décide même de changer un peu de sujet, car si je dis à Maria que je ne sais vraiment pas ce qu'elles lui trouvent, telle que je la connais, elle allait me faire une liste de toute ce qui l'attirait en lui et, si elle disait qu'il était au niveau de Black, cela devait être une très, mais très longue liste que je n'avais pas envie d'entendre. Je portes toute mon attention sur Katie.

- Et toi, Katie. En fin de compte, tu y vas avec qui au bal?

Heureuse que je lui ais posé la question, Katie rougit un peu. C'est vraiment une habitude qu'elle a de rougir.

- J'y vais avec Steeven, nous dit-elle à vois basse.

- Steeven? C'est qui, lui? Demande Maria un peu plus fort, attirant le regard de quelques Poufsouffles dont un qui rougit un peu en regardant dans notre direction. Je ne connais pas de Ste...

- Je suis contente pour toi, Katie, je lui dis en coupant Maria.

Me penchant vers elle, je lui fais signe de parler moins fort. Elle me regarde avec curiosité et Katie se penche elle aussi.

- Steeven est un Poufsouffle assis quelques tables en avant de nous.

Maria regarde dans la direction et je fais de même. Les cheveux bruns, un air timide au visage, je le trouvai plutôt mignon, mais ce n'était pas l'avis de Maria.

- T'as pas pu trouver mieux? Dit-elle à Katie qui prend un air malheureux.

En ce moment, je dois me retenir pour ne pas me dire ma façon de penser à Maria. Si Katie n'aimait pas le même genre de gars qu'elle-même aimait, ce n'était pas son affaire. Je fais un sourire à Katie pour lui remonter le moral.

- J'ai vu ses yeux et ils sont vraiment beaux. Je vois ce qui a pu t'attirer chez lui. Il a l'air vraiment gentil et je le trouve super mignon.

Je lui fais un clin d'œil et elle retrouve sa bonne humeur.

- Il ne manque plus que toi à trouver un cavalier, Alex, me dit-elle.

Je lui montre ma langue.

- Je n'irai pas, je lui réponds. Tu sais bien que je ne suis pas le genre de filles à prendre mon temps dans un bal. Et puis, personne ne m'a invité.

- Ça ne me surprend pas, intervient Maria. Tu n'attireras jamais un garçon à toujours être dans la lune comme tu l'es.

Je hausse les épaules et essaie de porter toute mon attention sur ce que le prof d'Histoire de la Magie disait. Je dois vous dire tout de suite que c'est peine perdue, mais j'ai essayer et c'est l'important.

Le cours prend enfin fin. Je me lève, suivant mes deux amies, un peu en arrière comme d'habitude. Je regarde le sol tout en marchant quand, sans prévenir, Katie et Maria s'arrêtent, ce qui fait que je me cogne contre Katie. Je me demande pourquoi elles ne continuent pas leur chemin. Si Black aurait cours en ce moment au même étage j'aurais compris, car Maria se serait arrêter pour aller vers lui, mais, de ce que je sais, les Gryffondors de septième année avait, en ce moment, un cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Comment je sais ça? Faut pas oublier que mon frère est de la même année que les Maraudeurs et même si je ne l'aurais pas su par lui, Maria m'a assez parlé de lui et de son horaire que je le sais pratiquement par cœur.

Je lève la tête pour comprendre ce qui se passe et j'ai un haut le coeur en reconnaissant une chevelure blonde. Malfoy... Il ne manquait plus que lui... Mais pourquoi il ne se tasse pas avec ses copains dégénérés pour nous laisser continuer notre chemin? Oui, car Malfoy n'est pas seule comme on peut s'en douter. Il est entouré de Bellatrix Black, Rodolphus Lestrange, Evan Rosier et... Se... Severus Rogue, je pense. Bon, au moins, Rogue est un peu à l'écart et il a le nez fourré dans un livre et il ne nous porte pas attention. Et je n'ai pas vraiment peur de lui. Pas que je pense être capable de me défendre contre ce Serpentard, mais je n'ai jamais vu celui-là s'en prendre à d'autres à part les Maraudeurs qui faisaient tout pour l'humilier en publique.

Décidée à tout faire pour être le plus invisible possible pour eux, je baisse mon regard sur le sol de nouveau et regarde le plancher qui m'est captivant pour l'instant, mais j'aurais du me douter que cela n'empêcherait pas les Serpentards de s'en prendre à nous. L'année dernière, j'aurais du laisser Éric régler ses problèmes tout seul et ne pas m'en mêler, comme ça, Malfoy n'aurait jamais eu vent de mon existence. Mais je savais très bien que si c'était à refaire, je le referais. Je ne peux pas laisser quelqu'un que j'aime se faire battre et rester les bras croisés à regarder le spectacle. Mais pour l'instant, je pense que je devrais essayer de trouver une solution pour que le blondinet me foute enfin la paix. Je sais que ça ne se fait pas entre Gryffondor et Serpentard. Mais, peut-être que si je m'excuse de l'avoir humilié dans le Poudlard Express me fouterait-il la paix? Je n'y crois pas trop, mais c'est tout ce que je peux faire. Je veux ravoir ma vie d'avant. Celle où pratiquement personne, dont Lucius Malfoy, n'avait vent de mon existence. Est-ce trop demander?

- Regarde Lucius! Des petits Gryffondors, lance Bellatrix en ricanant.

Je sens Katie trembler devant moi et je la regarde. Elle avait toujours eu peur des Serpentards. En fait, sa peur vient de sa deuxième année quand un Serpentard de notre année l'avait fait pleurer en la traitant de déchets qui ne méritent pas de fouler le même sol que lui. Des niaiseries, quoi! Mais Katie est une gentille fille très sensible et elle n'avait jamais pris ses mots.

- Tu as raison, Bella! Et qui vois-je? On dirait bien que White est là en plus.

Je lève doucement la tête et je croise son regard avant de regarder ailleurs. En ce moment, je me sens comme un animal traquer et je déteste ça.

- Laissez-nous passer, leur dit Maria en essayant de se faire un passage.

- Pas question, répond Evan Rosier avec un mauvais sourire.

Il me donne vraiment envie de vomir quand je le regarde ce type. Il fixe Maria comme un vrai pervers que c'en est dégradant. Rodolphus rejoint son ami et je les vois faire des sourire suggestifs à Maria qui les repousse en leur demandant de les laisser en paix. Pendant ce temps, Bellatrix s'est approché de Katie et moi.

- Beurk, ça pu par ici. On devrait peut-être leur apprendre à ne pas respirer le même air que nous, car ils le salissent.

Lucius rejoint son amie en riant. Je sens son regard sur moi, mais je m'oblige à ne pas lever les yeux vers lui. Mais quand j'entends un sanglot venir de Katie, je ne peux m'empêcher de lui jeter un regard furieux avant de me tourner vers mon amie qui se fait dire des méchancetés par la Serpentarde fière d'elle. Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils doivent toujours s'en prendre aux autres? Ils n'ont rien de mieux à faire que d'écœurer les personnes différentes d'eux? Un souffle sur ma jour me retire de mes pensées. Lucius, sans que je m'en rende compte, s'était rapproché de moi.

- Tu es bien silencieuse aujourd'hui, Sang-de-Bourbe. J'espère que tu es prête à payer ce que tu m'as fais dans le Poudlard Express, car, je t'avertis, je ne suis pas près de l'oublier. Bien au contraire.

Merdouille! Il m'en veut vraiment on dirait. Mais ça me surprend pas. Je prends une grande inspiration avant de le regarder. Il est plus grand que moi et je n'aime pas ça. Il me regarde avec hauteur comme toujours et je me sens inférieure à lui. Mais je ne lui montre pas ce sentiment, ça le rendrait trop heureux.

- Laisses-nous passer s'il te plait, je lui dit simplement.

Il reste silencieux, un étrange sourire aux lèvres. Du coin de l'oeil, je le vois prendre sa baguette et la faire tourner entre ses doigts sans me lâcher des yeux. S'il essaie de me faire peur, c'est réussi. Je vois Bellatrix qui continue à injurier Katie qui fait de son mieux pour rester digne et Maria qui discute fortement avec les deux autres Serpentards. Elle n'a pas l'air d'être en très mauvais terme. Elle réussissait presque toujours à sortir des pires situations. Elle allait sûrement réussir à faire en sorte qu'ils nous laissent partir, mais au fond de tout ça, c'était la décision de Malfoy et ça, je le savais.

- Pourquoi est-ce que je vous laisserais partir?

Là, je ne sais vraiment pas quoi répondre. La pointe de sa baguette se promène sur ma joue. Je serre les dents. Si j'aurais été seul avec lui, je lui aurais dit ma façon de penser, mais mes amies étaient là et je ne voulais pas qu'elles aient des problèmes avec lui par ma faute.

- Je comprends que tu m'en veuille, je lui dis pour essayer d'arranger les choses sans trop espérer. Mais elles n'ont rien à voir là-dedans. Venges-toi de moi si tu veux, mais laisses-les tranquille.

Son sourire s'élargit et sa baguette s'arrête près de ma bouche. Il prend un air pensif tout en me fixant.

- Tu as raison. C'est entre toi et moi, dit-il alors. Et je veux te faire souffrir comme jamais.

Il m'agrippe les cheveux et je sens sa baguette sur mon ventre. Je n'entends pas ce qu'il dit, mais je sais qu'il me lance un sort qui me fait plier en deux, mais la douleur ne dure pas. Je suis même surprise. Il me regarde d'un air satisfait.

- Bonne souffrance, me dit-il dans un souffle.

Il me lâche enfin.

- Allez, on y va.

Tous les Serpentards le suivent quand il part et à ma grande surprise, je vois que Rogue n'est plus là. Surprenant. Maria nous rejoint, Katie et moi. Elle a un petit sourire aux lèvres.

- C'était le temps qu'il parte. Je me demande c'est quoi leur problème. C'est dommage que Malfoy ne soit pas venu me parler. Je m'aurais bien laisser à flirter un peu avec lui au lieu de devoir repousser les deux autres.

Elle nous regarde toutes les deux, remarquant seulement maintenant, les larmes de Katie qui roulent sur ses joues. Je passe mon bras autour des épaules de mon amie qui me serre dans ses bras.

- Je les déteste, me dit-elle en sanglotant. Ils sont tous cruel, tous autant qu'ils sont.

- Je suis d'accord avec toi.

Maria pousse un gros soupir. Moi, j'essaie de comprendre ce que Lucius voulait dire par «Bonne souffrance»...

_**PENSÉE DE MARIA**_

Je regarde Alex et Katie et je trouve qu'elles exagèrent. C'est vrai que les Serpentards ne sont pas vraiment gentil, mais fallait pas exagérer non plus. Ils ne nous avaient pas fait de mal que je saches. Le seul qui avait eu l'air un peu ''violent'', car il avait sortit sa baguette et semblait un peu menaçant, c'était Malfoy avec Alex. Et je me demande vraiment ce qu'il lui voulait... Sûrement pas trop important. Peut-être qu'au lieu de s'en prendre directement à Éric, il avait décidé de s'en prendre à sa petite soeur. Même moi, j'avait entendu parler de ces deux-là qui trouvaient toujours une raison pour se battre entre eux.

- Les filles, arrêtez un peu. Personne n'a eu de mal, pas besoin d'en faire tout un drame. Katie, arrêtes de pleurer, ça ne te va pas. Allez, on y va.

- Maria, Katie ne se sent pas bien.

Alex devait toujours prendre soin de Katie. Cette fille pleure vraiment à rien. Je me demande ce que Bellatrix Black a pu lui dire pour la mettre dans un tel état. Sûrement les choses habituels qu'un Serpentard dit à un Gryffondor.

- Alex, qu'est-ce qu'il te voulait, Malfoy? Je lui demande.

- D'après-toi?

Elle ne peut pas répondre à ma question pour une fois?

- J'en sais rien.

Je la vois hausser les épaules.

- Il ne m'aime pas et fait tout pour me le faire savoir, tout simplement.

Ouin... C'était assez son genre de ce que j'avais entendu de lui. Mais fallait avouer que de le voir de proche... Il est tellement beau. Bien sûr, MON Sirius est mieux, mais le Serpentard est pas mal dans son genre. En pensant à Sirius, j'ai tellement hâte de le revoir.

- Les filles, au lieu de rester planter là, on devrait aller dans notre salle commune. On pourrait être plus au calme que dans ce couloir.

- Tu as raison, dit Katie qui a arrêter de geindre comme un bébé.

Toutes les trois, nous prenons la direction de notre salle commune en silence. Et je n'aime pas trop le silence. J'essaie de trouver un sujet de conversation.

- Sirius va peut-être y être. En tout cas, je l'espère.

Quel meilleur sujet de conversation que le plus beau gosse de Poudlard, dîtes-moi?

- C'est vrai? Me demande Katie.

- Oui. En logique, il devrait avoir fini son dernier cours de la matinée et hier soir il m'a dit qu'il allait sûrement perdre son temps dans la Salle Commune avec les autres. À moins qu'en fin de compte ils aient quelque chose, mais je ne pense pas. Et, Katie, tu devrais effacer tes traces de larmes à moins que tu veuilles que tout le monde soit au courant que tu as pleuré.

Sans perdre un instant, elle s'essuie les yeux. Quant à Alex, comme d'habitude, elle marche en regardant le sol, sans doute encore perdu dans ses pensées. Des fois, je me dis qu'elle n'a pas assez les pieds sur terre cette fille, mais c'est son problème. Et, portant toute mon attention sur Katie, je commence à lui parler de ma relation avec Sirius. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de parler de lui et de penser à lui. C'est plus fort que moi. Quand on sort avec la coqueluche de son école, on ne peut pas faire autrement que d'en être fier!

_**Et qu'est-ce que vous en dîtes? Ce chapitre vous a-t-il plu?**_

_**J'attends des commentaires de votre part, alors ne m'oubliez pas s'il vous plait!**_

_**Aodren**_


	9. Ennui et Souffrance?

_**Voilà le neuvième chapitre et j'espère qu'il va être à votre goût!**_

_** Merci aux lecteurs ayant pensés à laisser une petite review...**_

_** Je vous dis bonne lecture!  
**_

Chapitre 9  
Ennui et... Souffrance!

_**PENSÉE D'ALEXANDRIANNA**_

Enfin, la journée touche à sa fin! Nous approchions de notre entrée pour nous rendre à la Salle Commune. Quand, plus tôt, nous y étions rendu, Maria avait été frustrée de ne pas voir Sirius, déjà que son humeur avait l'air maussade bien avant.

Je marchais le plus lentement possible, car je sais que rendu près des Maraudeurs, j'allais sûrement bien m'ennuyer comme d'habitude. Leurs sujets de conversations n'étaient pas très intéressants. La plupart du temps, Potter parlait de Lily Evans, Black de Quidditch, Lupin restait silencieux très souvent, un livre pratiquement toujours à portée de mains, et Pettigrow regardait Potter et Black avec adoration. Je me demandais vraiment ce qu'il pouvait envier de ces deux-là. Bref, pour l'instant, je ne vais pas me poser plus de questions, car je n'aurai sans doute jamais de réponses et j'ai mieux à faire. Comme à me préparer mentalement à voir les Maraudeurs.

Je regarde le sol, silencieuse. Même Maria ne parlait pas trop, ce qui faisait bizarre. La dernière fois que je l'ai regardé, elle semblait pensive. Elle pensait sûrement à Black. Katie, elle, semblait un peu mal, mais je pense que je pouvais comprendre la raison. Maria n'avait pas été gentille avec elle plus tôt. Elle devrait connaître assez bien Katie pour savoir qu'elle était ultra sensible et avec les Serpentards...

Soudain, je fonce dans le corps d'une de mes deux amies qui s'est arrêtée dans sa marche. Je lève doucement la tête pour voir qui j'ai bousculée et je vois Maria qui s'est tournée vers moi, les mains sur ses hanches et l'air un peu furieuse. Je me demande vraiment ce que j'ai fait cette fois-ci? À ma connaissance, je n'ai rien fait et je n'ai pas dit un seul mot. Je la regarde avec curiosité, attendant qu'elle me dise ce qui se passe. Je croise le regard de Katie qui comprend ma question silencieuse. Elle hausse les épaules. Elle ne sait pas ce que Maria me veut. Ça ne m'avance pas beaucoup.

- Tu fais exprès ou quoi?

- ?

- Tu ne pourrais pas marcher un peu plus vite? On dirait que tu recules au lieu d'avancer! J'ai hâte d'être à notre Salle Commune, moi. Je dois voir Sirius. Alors, dépêches-toi et regarde où tu marches. Tu devrais sincèrement penser à changer un peu. Vivre un peu plus dans la réalité ne te ferait pas de mal au lieu de toujours te perdre dans tes pensées.

Elle m'a dit ce genre de choses tellement souvent que je deviens habitué, mais elle pourrait me parler un peu mieux tout de même. Je sais bien qu'elle a hâte de retrouver Black.

- Désolé, Maria. Je vais faire attention.

Elle me jette un regard noir avant de reprendre sa marche, suivit de Katie et moi. Maria a l'air de mauvaise humeur en ce moment. Je me demande vraiment ce qui se passe avec elle! Peut-être qu'elle n'avait vraiment pas pris notre rencontre avec les Serpentards en fin de compte? Car, pendant que j'y pense, c'est depuis cette rencontre qu'elle a l'air un peu furieuse. Mais j'ai l'impression que ça c'était plutôt bien passé pour elle? Je me trompe peut-être. Ces serpents sont des mauvaises langues qui adorent cracher leur venin et ils ont peut-être dit quelque chose à Maria qu'elle n'a pas pris.

Rendue devant le tableau, nous nous arrêtons toutes les trois et Maria dit le mot de passe. L'ouverture s'ouvre et Maria ne tarde pas à entrer dans notre repaire, son visage un peu figé changeant en un facial tout sourire en regardant dans une direction. Je suis son regard et je vois les quatre Maraudeurs ensemble, penchés l'un vers l'autre et parlant à voix basse. Sûrement encore en train de planifier un mauvais coup comme à leur habitude. Depuis le début de l'année, ils avaient étés plutôt tranquille, contrairement aux années précédentes.

Maria ne perdit pas de temps pour les rejoindre. Elle posa une main sur l'épaule de Sirius qui regarda par-dessus son épaule pour voir qui la dérangeait. Je vis Sirius lui adresser un sourire un peu forcé. Maria se pencha pour lui donner un baiser sur les lèvres et ils s'embrassèrent un moment avant que Black ne détourne le visage et ramène son attention vers ses copains. Katie et moi rejoignons Maria qui collait Sirius. Il sembla soudain qu'il finit avec ses chuchotements avec ses amis, car il se tourna de nouveau vers Maria et entoura sa taille de ses bras pour la faire tomber sur lui. Mon amie prit place sur ses genoux. Ils semblent être dans leur propre monde et Katie et moi nous sommes un peu mal à l'aise. Lupin a l'air de le remarquer, car il nous fait signe de nous asseoir aux places libres. Nous nous exécutons, restant silencieuse.

- Alors, vous allez bien? Demanda-t-il avec un gentil sourire.

- Heu... Ou... Oui..., répondit Katie en se tordant les mains.

- Juste une mauvaise rencontre, dis-je ensuite tout bas.

Et j'avais parlé tellement bas que, quand Lupin se tourna vers moi, prouvant qu'il avait compris, je sursautai. Je ne voulais attirer l'attention de personnes.

- Mauvaise rencontre?

- Rien de grave, je lui répond en haussant les épaules.

Je penche la tête en arrière et ferme les yeux pendant que Katie raconte notre rencontre avec les Serpentards à Lupin.

- Ils ne ratent jamais une occasion pour montrer aux autres qu'ils se croient supérieurs ceux-là! S'exclama James qui avait écouté la conversation. Il fait vraiment leur donner une correction dont ils vont se rappeler pendant encore bien longtemps. Ils se croient tout permis. Ça doit vraiment cesser.

Tiens, j'ai presque l'impression qu'il parle de lui et de ses potes quand il parle de la supériorité des Serpentards!

- De qui parles-tu, James?

Sirius avait lâché son attention de sur Maria et ne sembla même plus remarquer sa présence depuis que James avait parlé à voix haute. Moi, je garde les yeux fermés en écoutant leur conversation.

- Des Serpentards!

- Ah, ceux-là. Justement, nous n'avons qu'à leur préparer un mauvais coup. On pourrait trouver un truc plus tard, quand on va être seul.

J'ouvre les yeux pour le regarder. Quel gamin! Maria, de son côté, le colle un peu comme une sangsue, mais les yeux de Black restait du côté de ses amis. Remus s'éclaircit la gorge.

- À la place de trouver un moyen de nous enlever des points, pourquoi est-ce que vous en vous arrangeriez pas pour les publier pendant la partie de Quidditch?

Enfin! Une bonne idée!

- Tu as raison, Rem! S'écria James en se levant du sofa où il était assis tout en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

Il commença à faire le tour de la Salle Commune, se foutant des regards qui le fixaient.

- Nous allons les humilier comme jamais. D'abord, on va faire le plus de points possible et on va les écraser en attrapant le vif d'or quand l'écart va être au top! Ils vont même avoir du mal à nous regarder en face à la fin tellement ils auront étés nuls! Bien sûre, nous devons mettre en place un jeu imbattable.

- Et voilà, c'est reparti, murmura Remus d'un air découragé.

Je tourne la tête vers lui en me retenant pour ne pas sourire. Nos regards se croisent. Il prend un air coupable.

- J'aurais du m'en douter. Quand le mot Quidditch entre dans une conversation, on ne peut pas le faire taire avant un bon bout de temps.

- Potter a l'air d'être un grand enfant, lui dis-je avec moquerie.

- Tu n'as pas idées. Quelquefois, j'ai l'impression d'être leur père, à lui et Sirius.

- Mais tu les aimes comme ils sont, n'est-ce pas?

- Je n'aurais pas pu trouver de meilleurs amis qu'eux. Je ne sais même pas ce que je serais devenus sans eux.

En l'écoutant et en le regardant, je sus qu'il était vraiment sincère. Peut-être que Potter et Black n'avaient pas que des défauts, mais quelques qualités.

D'un même mouvement, nous nous tournons vers James qui continuait à faire les cent pas et à parler du prochain match de Quidditch qui allait être contre les Serpentards, même si ce n'était pas pour tout de suite et je dus me retenir d'éclater de rire. Il avait les yeux brillants et semblait heureux de parler de ce sport.

Avec un sourire amusé, je pris ma position première et je refermai les yeux. J'entendais la voix de Potter et de Black en train de parler de Quidditch et j'imaginais très bien comment Maria devait se sentir un peu rejeté, habitué d'avoir la totale attention de ses petits amis, mais avec Black, c'était une toute autre histoire.

- Alex, dit une voix que j'entends mal mais que je crois reconnaître comme celle de Katie.

Je pense que j'ai du m'endormir car quand je revint à la réalité en entendant mon nom, ce fut pour sentir des regards sur moi. En ouvrant les yeux, je vis justement tous les regards qui étaient tournés vers moi. Je me demande vraiment ce qui se passe... Je jette un regard à Katie qui rougit en devinant que je n'avais rien écouté. En ce moment, je me sens assez mal à l'aise. Jamais je n'aurais pensé attirer ainsi l'attention des autres. D'habitude, j'étais plutôt invisible et les autres ne faisaient pas attention à moi.

- Je vois que tu ne trouves pas assez important pour écouté notre conversation! Tu sais... Invisible comme tu es, tu devrais porter un peu plus attention aux personnes qui t'entourent, surtout quand ce sont des personnes populaires comme nous.

En entendant ces paroles qui venaient de la bouche de Black, je me retins pour ne pas lui crier après ou lui foutre une baffe, au choix. Il devrait apprendre à se la fermer si c'était pour dire ce genre de choses.

- Sois un peu plus gentil, Sirius, décida d'intervenir James. Que veux-tu qu'elle fasse d'autre que de rêvasser quand elle est entourée des plus beaux spécimens de Poudlard...

Je lui jette un regard. Je ne sais pas si je dois le remercier ou bien faire le contraire.

- Arrêtez de l'agacer les gars. Ça arrive à tout le monde ce genre de choses.

Mentalement, je remercie Lupin qui a toujours les bons mots à dire.

Peter rit un peu en me regardant.

- Ne leur en veut pas. Ils sont toujours comme ça!

- Hé, Peter! S'exclamèrent les deux concernés.

J'hoches la tête, le visage impassible. Je sentais qu'il y avait vraiment une bonne entente entre ce groupe de garçons. Ils s'épaulaient à la moindre occasion et c'était rare de voir cela. C'était ça la vraie amitié.

- Si tu arrêterais de te perdre dans tes pensées à toutes les occasions, tu aurais pu savoir de quoi on parlait, dit soudainement Maria d'une voix un peu impatiente. On parlait de la prochaine sortie à Pré-au-Lard et on voulait savoir si tu venais?

Je la regardai un moment avant de détourner mon regard et de hausser les épaules.

- Non, je n'irai pas.

Les sorties ne m'avaient jamais vraiment tenté. Je m'apprêtais à demander à Katie si elle irait, même si je me doutais de la réponse, quand je ressentis un douleur au ventre. Je me recroqueville un peu sur moi, la main sur l'abdomen et me lève, essayant de cacher ma douleur.

- Maintenant, désolé, mais je suis un peu fatigué. Je vais me reposer un peu.

Je les salues d'un geste de la main et part dans le dortoir. Je ne perds pas de temps pour enlever mes vêtements et mettre mon pyjamas. Mais je n'arrive pas à m'endormir malgré ma fatigue, car j'ai une douleur atroce au ventre. On aurait dit qu'une main enserrait mes entrailles et je souffrais vraiment beaucoup. Je devais me retenir pour ne pas gémir et crier de douleur. Je me mis en boule dans mon lit, les larmes coulant sur mes joues. Je me demande vraiment ce que j'ai. Je commence à tousser, manquant d'air et je remarque que je crache du sang. Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai? En me posant cette question, ne voix résonne dans ma tête.

- « Bonne souffrance »

Serait-ce le sort que Malfoy m'a lancé plutôt qui me fait cet effet d'une souffrance inimaginable? Avec lui, mieux valait s'attends à tout. Mais... Oh, mon Dieu! J'ai tellement mal! Je n'arrivais même plus à bouger.

Que tout cela cesse!

_**PENSÉE DE SIRIUS**_

- Cette fille est vraiment un phénomène! Je dis d'une voix forte, attirant l'attention de tout le monde qui se trouvait dans la Salle Commune.

Remus se tourne vers moi.

- Pourquoi tu dis ça?

Je lui souris en m'étirant.

- Ben elle ressemble à une laideron qui ne fait attention à personnes. Je la trouve vraiment bizarre.

- Ce n'est pas parce qu'elle est un peu différente de nous qu'elle vient d'une autre planète, Sirius.

J'hausse les épaules. Maria posa ses bras autour de moi pour se coller à moi. Elle est un peu collante je trouve.

- Alex n'a pas les pieds sur terre, mais c'est une bonne personne, dit soudainement l'amie de Maria restante.

Je ne me rappelle pas de son nom. Bref, ce n'est pas le plus important.

- Mais c'est vrai qu'elle n'est pas jasante, dit mon frère de cœur.

- Il faut juste apprendre à la connaître, dit Maria en me donnant un baiser sur la joue.

Je tourne la tête et posa mes lèvres sur les siennes vivement. Je la lâche.

- Mais j'avoue qu'elle me tape quelquefois sur les nerfs. Mais on s'habitue à ses bizarreries, dit-elle encore une fois avant de m'embrasser de nouveau.

Du coin de l'œil, je vois Remus se lever et s'étirer tout en retenant un bâillement.

- Fatigué, Remus? Demande Maria à mon ami.

- Oui. Je pense que je vais tout de suite monter au dortoir.

Il tourne les talons et je le regarde partir avec un sourire amusé. James et moi, on le connait assez pour se rendre compte qu'il n'était pas fatigué pour vrai et qu'il jouait la comédie. Je vis James se lever à son tour.

- Je le suis. À plus.

Mon deuxième ami m'abandonne.

- Moi aussi je vais vous laisser. On se voit peut-être plus tard, Sirius. Sinon, bonne nuit.

Peter part à son tour. Je suis seul avec Maria qui se colle encore plus à moi et qui m'embrasse. Je répond à son baiser et passe mes mains sous sa blouse. Elle pousse un gémissement et se frotte à moi. Je la recule un peu.

- Wow! Attends un peu, bé. Il y a pleins de témoins.

- Alors pourquoi est-ce que l'on ne se trouverait pas une classe vide?

L'idée est assez bonne je dois l'avouer et je me lève, suivit par Maria. Ensemble, nous sortons de la Salle Commune à la recherche d'une classe vide. La soirée va bien se terminé pour moi.

**_Aurais-je le droit à un commentaire de votre part?_**


	10. Manque de Courage

_**Très petit chapitre, et je m'en excuse d'avance, mais j'espère que vous n'allez pas détester pour autant. Dans ce chapitre, il ne va y avoir que le point de vue de l'Anonyme. Avant tout, je veux remercier les deux personnes qui ont pensés à me laisser une review : Merci Elie1sa et Mademoiselle Mime. Et, je veux remercier veux qui perdent un peu de leur temps pour lire ma fic! Bon, alors, je vous dis maintenant, BONNE LECTURE!**_

**Chapitre 10**

**Manque de courage**

_**PENSÉE ANONYME**_

Je marche lentement dans les couloirs. Le couvre-feu arrive bientôt. Je dois me dépêcher de me rendre à ma salle commune. Mais même si je devrais être aux pas de course en ce moment, je suis trop fatigué pour penser à courir. Et je suis sûre que, de toute façon, même si je marche, je vais arriver à l'heure voulu à ma Salle Commune.

Je me perds dans mes pensées. Que ne donnerais-je pas pour pouvoir recommencer tout à zéro? Retourner en arrière... Tout ce qui arrive est tout simplement injuste. Que vais-je devenir? Oui, la vie est vraiment trop injuste. Qu'ais-je fais pour vivre tout ça? Merlin, aidez-moi!

Soudainement, mon corps entre en contact avec un autre corps et je tombe à l'arrière. Grimaçante, car je suis tombé sur les fesses, je lève mon regard pour savoir sur qui j'ai foncer comme ça. Voyant la personne qui m'observe, j'avale difficilement ma salive. Pourquoi lui? N'aurais-je pas pu tomber sur quelqu'un d'autre que sui LUI? Maintenant, je suis sûre que Merlin m'a abandonné pour de bon. Il n'y a pas d'autres raisons pour que la malchance me suive ainsi.

- Dé... Désolé, professeur. Je ne regardais pas où j'allais.

- Ça, je l'ai bien remarqué, miss.

Je le regarde avec haine tout en me levant sans le lâcher des yeux. Je DÉTESTE cet homme. Il ne mérite pas de vivre!

- Regardez-moi autrement, miss.

- Comment devrais-je vous regarder, monsieur?

- Dix points en moins pour ne pas regarder où vous allez, miss. Et dix autres points pour me regarder ainsi avec haine, dit-il avec un mauvais rictus aux lèvres.

Je le fixe encore quelques secondes avant de baisser le regard, me souvenant enfin à qui je faisais face.

- Désolé, monsieur.

Je me détestais de devoir baisser la tête devant lui. Ah oui! Je me détestais vraiment. J'aurais aimé avoir le courage de le regarder droit dans les yeux et de lui dire tout ce que j'ai sur le cœur en ce moment. Mais je ne le fais pas. J'ai peur des conséquences. Je sens son regard sur moi et je serre les poings. Que va-t-il m'arriver?

Je lève doucement les yeux pour le regarder quand j'aperçois une silhouette apparaître. Je me demande de qui il s'agit. L'homme que je déteste remarque que mon attention est porté derrière lui et il se tourne pour voir ce que je regarde. Après quelques secondes, il ramène son attention vers moi.

- Dépêchez-vous de vous rendre à votre Salle Commune. L'heure du couvre-feu approche. Et je vous enlève cinq points à cause de votre gênante présence près de moi qui a duré trop longtemps à mon goût.

J'hoches la tête, surprise qu'il me laisse partir ainsi. Je cours presque jusqu'à ma Salle Commune. Rendue dans mon havre de paix qui se retrouve vide à cette heure, je me laisse glisser le long du mur pour reprendre ma respiration. Je l'avais échappé belle.

Quand je me sens mieux pour me lever, je me rends dans mon dortoir. Je vois mon amie qui est en train de lire un livre. Elle m'entend arriver et me sourit.

- Ça va? Tu as l'air essoufflé...

- J'ai rencontré quelqu'un que j'aurais mieux aimé ne pas voir, mais à part de ça, ça va bien.

Je lui fais un sourire pour lui enlever l'inquiétude que je lis en elle, pour moi. Je m'assis sur mon lit en soupirant avant de me laisser tomber par en arrière et fermer les yeux. Je suis tellement fatigué tout à coup!

_**Voici la fin de ce petit chapitre! Comment l'avez-vous trouvé? Le prochain chapitre va s'intituler «Petite baignade glaciale», et il va y avoir le point de vue d'Alex et de Sirius. Alors, je vous dis, à la prochaine!**_


	11. Petite Baignade Glaciale

_**Avant toute chose, je veux remercier Malicia Malfoy, Lenoska et Elie1sa pour leur review. Merci beaucoup les filles! Ça m'a fait vraiment plaisir. **_

_**Et maintenant, chers lecteurs, j'espère que vous allez aimer ce chapitre-ci! Je vous dis bonne lecture!**_

**Chapitre 11**

**Petite baignade glaciale**

_**PENSÉE D'ALEXANDRIANNA**_

-Sirius, je me demande vraiment comment tu fais pour manger autant sans prendre un seul gramme. Je commence à me demander si tu es humain ou pas!

- Hé! Bien sûre que je suis humain. C'est pas sympas de ta part de me dire ça, James. Et tu n'es pas mieux que moi. T'as vu tout ce que tu as dans ton assiette?

- C'est déjà moins que toi. Tu es vraiment un goinfre.

- Pfff... Tu sauras que je me tiens en forme. Alors c'est normal que je ne grossisse pas.

- J'avoues que le Quidditch aide à se tenir en forme, dit James.

- Nah... Il y a d'autres sport bien plus amusant!

- Quoi? Y'a aucun sport qui bat le Quidditch, Sirius! T'es tombé sur la tête ou quoi?

Je les regarde s'obstiner comme des gamins, ce qu'ils sont, je n'ai plus aucun doute sur le sujet. Je commençais à m'habituer à eux.

- Non, je ne suis pas tombé sur la tête. J'aime bien le Quidditch, mais il y a bien mieux, James.

- Comme quoi? Demande Peter en regardant Black avec de grands yeux.

Je soupire doucement en voyant le sourire que Sirius a aux lèvres. Il jette un regard à Maria et lui envoie un clin d'œil. Je comprendre enfin où il veut en venir et je lève les yeux sur le ciel de la Grande Salle où nous sommes. J'aurais du me douter de ça de sa part.

- Ah, Peter! Lance Black avec un grand sourire. Tu vas comprendre quand tu vas être un homme, ce qui n'est pas encore le cas.

Je vois Peter rougir et James rire. Il avait l'air de comprendre ENFIN ce que son ami voulait dire. Décourageant! Je vois Remus qui secoue doucement la tête en finissant son assiette. Katie a l'air perdu dans ses pensées. Pour une fois que ce n'est pas moi. Elle regarda dans la direction de la table des Poufsouffles. Je suis son regard et je la vois fixer son cavalier pour le bal, Steeven. Peut-être que Katie allait bientôt être en couple? Je serais vraiment heureuse si ça arriverait. Katie mérite vraiment de rencontrer un bon gars.

- Je ne comprends pas, dit Peter en regardant ses deux amis qui rirent en l'entendant.

Remus, ayant sans doute pitié de lui, baisse son regard vers lui.

- Ils parlent de sexe, Peter, dit-il.

Je le vois rougir un peu et un petit erre sur mes lèvres. Il est mignon Lupin. Je pense même que dans les Maraudeurs, c'est lui le plus gentil.

Je finis doucement mon assiette sans leur porter plus d'attention. Surtout que Maria s'est décidé, encore une fois, à exploiter les amygdales de Black. Quand je les sens tous se lever, je lève la tête et les regarde. Katie, qui remarque mon air perdu me sourit.

- Ils ont décidé de prendre un peu l'air vu qu'il fait beau.

- D'accord.

Je me lève vivement avant de me rasseoir avec une petite grimace de douleur que je cache vite. Depuis la soirée de hier où , pendant la journée, Malfoy m'avait lancé le sort, j'avais quelques douleurs au ventre quand je faisais des mouvements un peu brusque. Hier, je m'étais même évanoui sous la douleur. Mais je ne voulais pas inquiéter mes amies, alors je ne leur ai rien dit. Mais j'aurais du me douter que je pourrais pas toujours tout cacher à tout le monde, car voilà que Lupin me fixe en fronçant les sourcils. Il s'approche de moi.

- Ça va?

J'hoches la tête.

- Oui oui. Je vais très bien. J'ai juste eu une petite crampe, mais c'est passé.

Sans rien montrer de ma douleur en changeant de position, je me lève doucement et les suit. De ce fait, en sortant, nous croisons Malfoy et sa gang de mijaurée. Le blond me regarde avec un petit sourire.

- Pas eu trop mal, hier soir, j'espère? Me dit-il en passant à côté de moi.

Je le regarde sans rien dire. Il me sourit et continus sa marche. Je pense qu'en ce moment, j'ai vraiment envie de lui sauter dans le dos et de le rouer de coup. C'est que son sort fait vachement mal. Bien sûre, je n'avais plus de douleur aussi pire que la veille, mais le fait est que j'avais maintenant vraiment l'impression d'avoir reçu un grand coup de poing dont la douleur se faisait toujours ressentir.

Je suis mes amies et les Maraudeurs jusqu'à l'extérieur. Ils s'arrêtent sous un grand arbre près du lac. Ils s'assoient tous sur l'herbe sauf Maria qui ne voulait pas se salir, et qui prend place sur les genoux de son petit ami.

- J'ai tellement hâte au bal! Lance Maria en regardant Sirius avec un petit sourire.

James rit.

- Pas surprenant. Quelle fille n'a pas hâte à ce bal.

- Les filles et les bals! Dit Peter.

- Le jour où je rencontrerai une fille qui n'aura pas hâte à un bal, je pense que... Voldemort ne sera plus de ce monde! S'exclame Sirius en ne prêtant pas attention aux airs des terreur que ce nom a fait surgir sur le visage de quelques personnes de leur groupe.

Je n'en reviens pas que Black ait vraiment dit SON nom. Il était peut-être vraiment courageux, à moins qu'il ne soit vraiment stupide, ce qui est bien plus plausible. Oui, vraiment idiot!

- Alex, dit doucement Katie.

Je me tourne doucement vers elle, me demandant ce qu'elle me voulait. Mais elle ne me regardait pas. Elle regardait les Maraudeurs, un air gêné au visage. Sentant tous les regards sur moi, je me sens mal à l'aise sur l'instant.

- Quoi, Alex? Questionne Maria.

- Elle n'a pas hâte au bal.

James commence à rire en donnant une claque amicale dans le dos de son frère de cœur qui a un air dégouté au visage.

- Je parlais d'une fille et elle... Je ne la mets pas dans cette catégorie.

Je serre les poings. Je sais bien que je ne suis pas du goût à Black, et je m'en fiches, mais il pourrait faire attention à ce qu'il dit. Même si je ne suis pas très féminine et que je ne cherche pas à plaire avec mon physique, il n'a pas le droit de dire que je ne suis pas une fille.

- Merci beaucoup, Black, je lui lance à la figure!

Il me regarde vivement.

- De rien. J'ai toujours détesté mentir!

Je me retiens pour ne pas sauter sur lui et de le défigurer.

- Sirius! Qu'est-ce qui te prends de lui parler comme ça. Elle ne t'a rien fait.

Je remercie Remus du regard, mais il ne me regarde pas. Il regarde son ami.

- Si, justement. Regarde-la!

Je détourne la tête pour ne pas montrer que ses paroles me font de la peine. De ce fait, je croise le regard de mon frère qui a les yeux plissés en me regardant. Il est avec Lily et Mathias. Voyant mon regard dirigé vers lui, il me sourit et me fait un signe de la main. Je fais comme si je ne l'avais pas vu et retourne mon attention sur mes deux amies et les Maraudeurs. Katie me regarde un moment. Elle se penche vers moi.

- Ne te préoccupes pas de ce que Sirius peut dire.

Je lui souris. Et tout le monde commence à parler de tout et de rien. Je parle que très peu, les écoutant dire ce qu'ils ont à dire jusqu'à ce que Maria se lève d'un mouvement furieux.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Maria? Demanda Sirius en la regardant sans comprendre ce qu'elle a.

- Ce que j'ai... Regardes par-là et tu vas comprendre!

Nous tournons tous la tête dans la direction qu'elle a indiquée. À quelques mètres de nous se trouvait un groupe de filles qui regardaient toutes dans la direction des Maraudeurs. Et la plupart avait les yeux fixées sur Sirius qui leur sourit en voyant l'attention qu'elles lui portaient. Je secoues doucement la tête et voit Remus faire de même. Nous échangeons un sourire.

- Sirius, arrête de leur sourire comme ça. Si tu continus comme ça, elles vont penser qu'elles ont une chance avec toi! Ce qui est loin d'être le cas! S'écrie Maria.

Je me sens un peu de trop et me lève. Katie fait comme moi ainsi que Remus. James nous regarde sans comprendre un instant avant de nous imiter, suivit de Peter. Sirius et Maria le remarquent et se lèvent à leur tour.

- Bon, on va entrer. Comme ça, les filles ne pourront plus me regarder. Tu es contente? Dit tout bas Sirius à mon amie.

Il a l'air un peu furieux. Je commence à marcher, suivant James et Remus qui ont pris de l'avance. Nous passons près du groupe de filles qui se sont levées en nous voyant faire. Elles ont l'air déçues.

- Salut Sirius! Lance l'une d'elle.

- Salut les filles!

Il leur sourit en passant à côté d'elles, ce qui a l'air de mettre Maria vraiment en colère. Elle l'agrippe par le bras pour le pousser à la suivre, ce qu'il fait après avoir fait un clin d'œil aux filles que je reconnus comme étant de Serdaigle. Mon attention tourné vers le couple, je ne remarque pas que James s'est arrêté dans sa marche pour mieux regarder Lily. C'est quand je me cogne contre lui que je reviens sur terre. Entrant en contact avec son corps, je fais quelques pas par derrière pour m'éloigner de lui, ayant oublié la proximité du lac. Je perds pieds et avec un petit cri, je tombe dans l'eau que je trouve glacé. Je reviens à la surface pour reprendre un peu d'air et j'entends quelqu'un plonger et me faire revenir vers le rivage. Je frissonne de froid. Je lève les yeux et vois que je suis dans les bras d'Éric qui me regarde d'un air inquiet.

- Ça va? Me demande-t-il.

- Bien sûre que je vais bien. Et tu as plongé pour rien. Tu sais bien que je sais nager. Je ne m'aurais pas noyer.

- On ne sait jamais.

Il a un air furieux que je lui ai rarement vu. Il se lève brusquement, me laissant assise sur le sol. Il regarde les Maraudeurs.

- Vous n'auriez pas pu faire un peu attention!

- Calmes-toi, White! Dit Sirius en le regardant de haut.

- Non, toi, tu te la fermes, Black. L'eau est vraiment glaciale. Si elle tombe malade à cause de ça, hein? Y as-tu pensé? Bien sûre que non. Car dans vos petites têtes de gamins, vous ne pensez jamais aux conséquences.

- Relaxe, veux-tu? Ce n'est pas nous qui l'avons fait tomber. Elle est tombé toute seule.

- C'est bien beau de dire tout ça, Potter. Mais si tu ne t'aurais pas arrêté comme un con au milieu de ta marche pour regarder Lily, tout cela ne serait pas arrivé!

- Quoi? Je n'ai rien fait, White!

En claquant des dents, je me lève et m'approche de mon frère.

- Calmes-toi Éric. Potter n'a rien à voir là-dedans. Tout ça, c'est de ma faute.

Il se tourne vivement vers moi.

- Ça, je le sais bien. Si tu arrêterais de te perdre dans tes pensées comme tu le fais toujours, toute cette histoire n'aurait pas eu lieu.

- Tu ne trouves pas que tu exagère un peu?

- Non!

- Calmes-toi un peu, ok?

Je ne me rappelle pas l'avoir déjà vu aussi furieux. Je le vois prêt à me crier quelque chose à la figure quand je suis prise d'une petite crise de toux. Au même instant, je me dis que je n'ai pas eu mal au ventre à cause du sort de Malfoy. Peut-être que c'était enfin la fin?

- Tu tousses! S'écrie Éric.

- Bonne déduction.

- Tu dois aller à l'infirmerie.

Sans me donner la chance de refuser quoi que ce soit, il me prend par le bras et me tire derrière lui. Je dois presque courir pour rester à son niveau.

_**PENSÉE DE SIRIUS**_

Je regarde partir les deux White, n'arrivant pas à croire que le gars nous ait vraiment accusé. Je pense vraiment qu'Éric a un problème dans la tête. Qu'est-ce qui lui prend de nous parler comme il l'a fait? Faudrait vraiment qu'il apprenne à avoir un meilleur ton avec nous.

- Il exagère vraiment ce mec, je dis tout haut.

- Tu as raison, Sir. Il devrait se faire soigner. Je pense que ça ne lui ferait pas de mal.

Je souris à mon frère de cœur.

- Vous avez entendu ce qu'il a dit? Comme si ce serait notre genre de pousser des filles dans le lac, juste pour nous amuser! S'écrie Peter.

Il a raison. Ce n'est tellement pas notre genre de s'amuser de cette manière. Oui, on a déjà humilié des élèves que l'on aimait pas, mais jamais on a fait tombé intentionnellement quelqu'un dans le lac... Non, personne... À part peut-être Servilus... Mais ça, c'était une tout autre histoire. Servilus est Servilus...

- Je pense que c'est compréhensible, dit soudainement Remus. Il a eu peur pour sa sœur.

- Je peux comprendre qu'il ait eu peur pour sa sœur, mais tout de même! Ce n'est pas une raison pour tout mettre sur notre faute.

- Je sais, James. Mais je suis sûr que c'est seulement sur le coup qu'il a dit ça et qu'il ne le pense pas vraiment. Après, il a même dit à sa sœur qu'il savait que c'était elle la responsable.

- De toute façon, il agit tout de même d'une manière bizarre, Éric, dit Maria en se collant à moi.

Je la regarde un moment sans rien dire.

- Tu le connais? Je lui demande.

Elle a un petit rire et me donne un baiser sur la joue.

- Bien sûre. Je suis amie avec sa sœur, ne l'oublis pas.

- Je sais bien. Mais ce n'est pas parce que tu es ami avec quelqu'un que tu connais sa famille.

Le silence se fait jusqu'à ce que l'amie de Maria décide de parler.

- Éric a toujours été protecteur envers Alex de ce que je me souviens. Il ne l'avouera pas, mais il a l'air de presque toujours garder un œil sur elle.

J'ai un petit sourire aux lèvres en l'écoutant.

- Je me demande bien pourquoi il est si protecteur. Si sa sœur aurait été une beauté, j'aurais pu comprendre, mais là...

Je fais rire James et j'en suis content.

- Sirius! Arrête de toujours tout rapporter au physique. Un jour, ça va te retomber dessus!

- Fais-moi pas la morale, Mumus...

- Alors arrête de parler comme ça de White. Laisses son physique en dehors de ça.

- Mais...

- Sirius, fais plaisir à Rem. Et il a un peu raison. Laisses son physique en dehors de ça. Quant à toi, Mumus, tu ne peux pas dire que ça tourne bien dans la tête d'Éric. Il faut toujours qu'il se mêle de choses dont il n'a rien à voir.

- Arrête de t'en prendre à lui, James.

- Mais il a un peu raison, Remus. Éric exagère un peu de tout mettre sur notre faute. Il n'avait pas à nous parler comme ça. La seule fautive c'est cette fille.

Je vois Remus pousser un soupir et j'éclate de rire en passant un bras autour de ses épaules.

- Sois pas si triste, Rem!

- J'y vais! Lance avec une voix un peu coléreuse l'amie restante de Maria qui s'en va.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrive? Se questionne Maria.

J'hausses les épaules. Les filles, c'est trop dur à comprendre.

- Peut-être qu'elle ne voulait plus entendre parler de son amie et de son frère en mal comme vous le faîtes depuis quelques minutes, répond Remus en nous tournant le dos pour reprendre la route jusqu'aux portes du château.

La matinée commençait bien...

_**C'est maintenant la fin de ce chapitre. Qu'est-ce que vous en dîtes? J'attends vos commentaires avec impatience, pour ceux qui ont le temps de laisser une petite review! Et je vous dis « Au prochain chapitre »!**_

_**Aodren**_

P.S : Pour ce qui est du sort que Malfoy lui a lancé, c'est comme si elle se serait fait donné beaucoup des coups, jusqu'à ce qu'elle crache du sang, mais qui arrive quelques temps après avoir lancé le sort. La douleur disparait peu à peu, comme si elle se serait vraiment fait battre, mais il n'y a aucune blessure visible. Après quelques heures, presque une journée, la douleur n'ait plus. Elle disparait pour de bon. J'espère avoir bien expliquée...


End file.
